Another chance to get things right
by MikeTn1
Summary: Ranma and Akane were killed by Saffron. They are given another chance at life because of Ranma's dying wish. First fan-fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Working title Another chance**

**Prologue**

**Phoenix Mountain.**

**The battle was lost. Ranma and Akane in doll form were the only ones left. Ranma was crying as he felt Akane's ki vanish and her spirit depart.**

"**I wish I coulda told you how I felt..." Ranma whispered as Saffron began the killing blow.**

**Elsewhere in time and space.**

**Voice one: I thought for a moment that they would succeed in defeating Saffron.**

**Voice two: As did I. **

**Voice three: Excuse me, but I have a possible loophole that can be exploited. **

**Voice one and two turn towards Voice three looking very annoyed at the interruption.**

**Voice one: Go away. I will not have you interfering.**

**Voice two: (laying a hand on the others shoulder) We should at least listen. Kami-sama knows that I have no ideas for taking out Saffron with out HIS direction intervention. (turning to Voice three) What is your loophole?**

**Voice three: Simple enough... he made a wish... the loophole is in HOW it is fulfilled...**

**(Facefault from both Voice one and two)**

**Voice one and two together: Duh! That's almost... brilliant...**

**They think for a second and then look at each other.**

**Voice one: Goddess help line?**

**Voice two: Who's on duty?**

**Voice three: Belldandy.**

**Voice one: (turning towards Voice three) YOU will stay out of this. WE will handle this from here.**

**Voice three; Of course.**

**Voice three turns and departs. Voice three's smirk is hidden until he/she/it is out of sight.**

**Authors note: yes I did this on purpose. The three voices are named that to conceal who they are until/if the story requires that they reveal themselves. **

**Chapter One**

**Tendo Dojo**

**Nerima, Japan.**

**"These friends of yours daddy?"**

**Rather then respond verbally, Soun jerked his head from one side to the other.**

**"Oh so a Panda just decided to drop by?" Nabiki yelled.**

**Said Panda pulled a red-haired girl off its shoulder and put her down facing the Soun and Nabiki.**

**"You wouldn't be?"**

**"Saotome Ranma, sorry bout this."**

**"Oh he is cute." Nabiki chipped in.**

**Soun threw his arms around Ranma pulling her into a bear hug, Ranma stiffened in response. **

**Soun discovered much to his surprise, that there was a small physical discrepancy with the 'boy'. Actually it was more like two not so small abnormalities with the 'boy', abnormalities quite normal on a female. He released the 'boy' and stepped backwards. Nabiki looked from her father's impression of a board to Ranma. She stepped forwards and poked Ranma.**

**"Umm...could you stop that?"**

**Nabiki turned to her father. "He is a girl." Soun promptly fainted.**

**"This is all your fault daddy. You should have checked first."**

**"But Saotome said he had a son."**

**"Does this look like a son to you?" Nabiki growled reaching over and grabbing one of Ranma's breasts.**

**"I really wish you'd stop that."**

**"Leave him alone Nabiki. She's a guest." Ranma was thankful for the assistance.**

**Ranma smiled inwardly. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Akane's smiling face.**

**"Hi, I'm Akane, want to be friends?" Ranma felt her heart sing at the beautiful smile. "You practice Anything Goes don't you? Let's have a little sparring match." Ranma-chan smiled back at her and followed the youngest Tendo out to the dojo.**

**When they got into the dojo Akane turned back to face the redhead, Akane dropped into a stance in front of her.**

**Ranma-chan assumed the same relaxed stance she has used for several years now.**

"**Are you ready?" Akane asked with a smile.**

**"If you are." Ranma returned the smile.**

"**Don't worry I won't hurt you." Akane asked with a smile.**

**Akane charged forwards and threw a punch. She telegraphed the move however and Ranma-chan leaped above it. She didn't jump high enough though and had to twist out of the way at the last second to avoid the punch.**

**Akane came at her again, this time letting loose a series of kicks and punches which backed Ranma-chan into a wall.**

**Akane's next punch broke through the dojo's wall. Ranma-chan's jump took her over Akane and onto the other side of her. Akane seemed a lot more skilled then Ranma remembered her to be at first.**

**The red head smiled as she reached out and tapped the other girl on the back of the head. The result was totally unexpected.**

**What looked like a lightning strike hit the two of them. Bluish flames surrounded the two of them for almost a minute as their bodies writhed in apparent agony. The flames disappear and then Ranma shifts into his boy form. Ranma and Akane collapse to the floor.**

**The panda grabbed the pot of tea from the table and poured it over himself. Soun immediately fainted again and Nibiki looked like she was about to do the same. **

**Kasumi responded with her patented "Oh My..." She then turned and headed for the dojo "I think we need Akane and Ranma back. This should be an interesting discussion"**

**Kasumi reached the dojo just after the flames disappear. She facefaults in surprise as Ranma changes. They collapse onto the floor and Kasumi recovers almost immediately and rushes to them to see if they are alright. She quickly kneels down and checks their breathing and pulse.**

**They begin to wake up within seconds. Ranma turns his head towards Akane. "Are you okay tomboy?"**

**Akane whispers back to him "Yeah baka, I'm okay"**

**Kasumi facefaults again.**

**Ranma suddenly jerks himself into a sitting position and looks around with a very surprised look on his face. "Wh.. wh.. how did we get back home? The last thing I remember is..." he turns white as a sheet. Akane does the same.**

"**I.. died.." Akane whispers.**

"**Whats going on?" Kasumi asks with a very worried look on her face.**

**Ranma turns to her "We were on Phoenix Mountain fighting a demi-god named Saffron. I was the last one alive... Ryoga... Ku Lon... Mousse... all of them dead and I was holding Akane as she died... and then Saffron killed me..." he says in a very dull voice with almost no life in it. "Then I'm here surrounded by blue flame.."**

"**Yeah... and then we passed out..." Akane continues "I have no idea what happened..."**

"**What date is it Kasumi?" Ranma asks**

**Kasumi tells them the date. Akane and Ranma facefault and look at each other.**

"**Isn't this the day you and the fat Panda arrived in Nerima?"**

**Ranma nods his head "Yeah.. I remember something else too... I wished that I coulda told you how I felt..."**

**Unnoticed by any of them, a beautiful young woman with blue marks on her forehead and cheeks appears in the dojo. She smiles at the three of them.**

"**Excuse me for interrupting." They all turn to look at her "I can help explain a little of what happened. I am Belldandy, Goddess First Class, Category One. Ranma, your wish has been granted. Please don't take two years to admit to her how you really feel. Next time you might not be so lucky" she says with a smile.**

**Massive facefault.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Authors notes: This is not a crossover. Belldandy is simply being used to facilitate the means for fulfilling the wish. Her part is done once she has explained what happened.**

**Disc-Klaimer (I forgot to include one in chapter one... OOPS! Bad boy! No treats for you tonight!) I came up with the ideas but none of the characters are mine. I am writing this for my own enjoyment and those who like reading fan-fiction.**

**Tendo Dojo**

**Day one of their new life**

"**Wha... whats going on?" Kasumi stammers as she sinks to her knees "Two years? But Ranma just got here today."**

**Belldandy kneels down in front of them. "Ranma and Akane are being given the chance to re-live the last two years of their lives. If they make the same mistakes they made the first time, Saffron WILL kill them again. … but this time their death will be permanent." Belldandy says to a stunned Kasumi. "They can fill you in on what you need to know so you can help them get through this." **

**Ranma and Akane sit stunned by this. They look at each other and they both begin to speak.**

"**Akane..." "Ranma..." both start talking and then stop with an embarrassed look.**

"**You go first Akane..."**

"**I... I remember being turned into a doll.. and... I remember dying..."**

**Ranma shudders as he remembers it as well. "Yeah... and I did wish I coulda... you know... told ya that I l.. l.. love you tomboy." he stammers and looks away from Akane.**

"**Ranma... Ranma, look at me... I love you too baka." Akane says in a low voice "I wish I could have had the nerve to say it before." she looks towards Belldandy "Thank you for giving us this chance Belldandy."**

"**This is going to be hard on all of you. The... beings... who asked me to fulfill this wish did it so that Saffron can be defeated and save the Amazons and Musk from extinction." Belldandy said.**

**Ranma and Akane both nodded in understanding.**

"**Now to help you out, I did something without asking... I modified your curse a little. You will still be changed by hot and cold water. In addition, you have the ability to change whenever you want to. Just concentrate for a second on which form you want to be in, and you will change to that form. The catch is that if you are in hot or cold water you cannot change. Swimming will be done as a girl while soaking in the furo will be done as a boy."**

**Ranma slowly broke out in the biggest smile Akane had ever seen on him. He concentrated for a second and shifted from boy to girl form and then back again. Akane eeped in delight and flung herself on him in a glomp even Shampoo couldn't match.**

"**Ugh... Akane... I... need... to... breathe..." Ranma gasped out. Akane relaxed her hold with a very red face.**

"**Sorry Ranma, I just couldn't help myself." Akane whispers "Now that I really know that you love me, expect more glomping... and a LOT less malleting." **

"**Why did you let me know this? You could have just done it and not let me know anything." Kasumi said**

"**Akane and Ranma will need your help. They cannot do it by themselves. Nabiki is not ready and their Fathers will be more of a nuisance then a help. They can tell you more about some of them later." Belldandy turns her attention to Ranma "Ranma, you need to contact your mother as soon as possible. Also, have Nabiki and your mother look into Genma's past from before they met." Belldandy said and then stood up. "Look for allies in unexpected places. They will help you defeat Saffron. I cannot give any further aid without Kami-sama's permission. I will be watching you. Good luck." Belldandy fades from view in a sphere of blue light. Massive facefault all around.**

**Kasumi recovers first, shaking her head in amazement. She thinks 'What a wonderful woman. I wish I could be more like her'. A whispered voice comes to her and says "Maybe you will join us someday. I could use another sister"**

"**Kasumi, we need to talk later about this. In the meantime, we need to deal with whats happening with our Fathers and Nabiki." Ranma says.**

**Akane nods her head in agreement. "Yes, those bakas arranged a marriage between one of us and Ranma before we were born. We need to deal with that first."**

"**Definitely. I hated it the first time and I don't want to deal with it again." He turns towards Akane "Akane Tendo, will you marry? I love you more then anyone I have ever met. I will kill to save you and if need be die for you again."**

**Akane's eyes look as round as the largest yen piece "Yes Ranma, I will marry you. I to swear that I would kill to save you and if need be die for you again." **

"**Oh my..." whispers Kasumi.**

**A/N where is this headed? I have not decided yet. I might use a lot of the original manga storyline and might make very little use of it. I just wanted to get this initial part of the story in a readable form. Chapter 3 will finish part one of the story. The Hentai Horde section and the first encounter will Tatawaki Kuno will come next. After that will be the reunion between Ranma and his Mother. (Don't miss it-I will introduce... Ranma's sister! Or is she another fiancee?)**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N My apologies about posting using a bold type face. I use it on my home computer to make it easier for me to read. From now on, I will post in a normal type face.

Truth in Writing mis-claimer. Nope, I am not responsible for creating Ranma and Akane. Nabiki make me say this. She threatened to sic the Nerima Wrecking Crew on me! (whimper, whimper, groveling beneath my desk)

Chapter 3

Tendo Dojo family room

Akane, Kasumi, and Ranma enter the family room after a quick discussion of the situation. Genma and Soun look towards them as they enter. Nabiki's eyes narrow as she watches her Father stand up.

"Well son, your Father and I made an agreement that his son would marry one of my daughters. The two of you came here to fulfill that promise. Pick one of my daughters as your fiancee. Kasumi is the oldest at 19, Nabiki is 17, and Akane is 16"

"Mr Tendo, I have talked this over with Akane and Kasumi already. Kasumi has no interest in a younger boy and Akane, Nabiki, and myself are too young to get married. We need to take time to finish High School before making any kind of decision. That will give all of us a chance to get to know each other and decide about marriage then." Ranma said

"Now boy! It is a matter of family honor that you marry one of the girls!" Genma yells at Ranma.

Ranma keeps a calm expression on his face but Akane gets more and more angry as Genma continues to yell at Ranma. Two years of frustration at both of their Father's behavior erupts into violence. "Genma No Baka!" she screams as the Mallet of Doom appears in her hands. Genma looks at her and goes deathly pale.

"Girl, now just calm down.." he pleads as he starts to back away from her. "We only want what's best for all of you.." Akane takes a swing at him and misses "Lets sit down and talk this over... "

He looks into her eyes and sees eminent death, so he does the only possible thing. He runs for his life into the backyard where Akane chases him for nearly 30 minutes before finally catching up to him and knocking him into the koi pond.

Soun watches them, stunned at his daughter's behavior. After several minutes, he snaps out of it when Ranma's laughter and yells of encouragement to Akane finally sink in.

"Oh my... Akane is taking this better then I thought she would." Kasumi says. Nabiki facefaults when she hears this from her older sister. For the next ten minutes or so, Nabiki is astonished while she looks at the spectacle going on in the backyard.

"Mr. Tendo, I have every intention of fulfilling the agreement you and my Father made. All of us just need time to get used to the idea. However, there is another problem that has to be resolved first." Ranma says to Soun. Soun turns to look at Ranma. "I have to get my Mother's agreement first. She is the head of the clan since my grandfathers death. Without her consent, no marriage can take place."

"But... but... I thought Genma was the head of the clan?"

"No sir. Genma married into the clan. He is the last member of the Saotome family. Their marriage agreement stated that Grandfather would be clan head until his death and then it would go to Mother. When she passes on, I will be the next clan head."

Nabiki looks at him strangely with sheer avarice showing in her eyes. 'I wonder if they are rich. As clan head Ranma might be worth a lot of money someday. I think I will do some investigation before deciding if I am interested in him. If they are poor, I can always dump him on Akane.' Nabiki thinks to herself. Nabiki heads for her room to think about what she should do about the two freeloaders that have dropped into their lives and get on the web and see what she could find out about Ranma's family.

"I am going to get started on supper now. Make sure Akane quits playing with Genma in time to get cleaned up" Kasumi says as she starts for the kitchen.

Soun watches in amazement at the display of skill that Akane and Genma are showing. Genma's skill had improved greatly since they had last seen each other. He did not think his daughter had that much skill in the Art since he had neglected her training for years. He was worried about the level of anger she was showing though. Ranma noticed his intent gaze and decided to head it off before he got too suspicious.

"Mr Tendo, I understand that the Tendo branch of the school is mostly ground based while our branch is air based."

Soun turns his attention away from the fight. "That's right son. My style and your Fathers style are just the two parts of our Master's school"

"Well, I think that it would be a good idea if you could teach me your branch of the school. Akane needs to learn the aerial branch of the school. Pops won't teach her, so if I have your permission, I would like to give her some of the basics while we finish High School." Ranma said. "Even if we don't get married, she still deserves to learn everything she can."

"You are right about that. I can see that she has some anger control problems as well. I think it is time I deal with them as well. A true martial artist should not let anger control their actions."

Ranma excuses himself and goes upstairs. He pauses in front of the door with the sign that says "Nabiki". 'Well, I can't put this off any longer' he thinks to himself as he knocks on the door.

"Nabiki, it's Ranma. Can we talk?"

Nabiki sighs and closes her web browser on the computer. "Sure, come on in"

"You handle the finances for the household don't ya?" Nabiki nods her head yes "Well, me and Pops may be here for a while/ What can I do to help?" he says

Sigh. "Dad said you and your Father are guests. We cannot take money from you for staying here."

"Well, nothing says that I can't pay you for doing extra things for me. You know, like getting me enrolled in school properly... things like that. What do you do for income?" 'Come on Nabiki... work with me now'

"Well, I do a lot of information gathering. I sell it to other people along with things like pictures and stuff"

'Ha! Gotcha!' "What kind of pictures?"

'Oops... I slipped there...' "People, places, whatever I can make a yen on"

"Well, how about filling me in about the school I will be attending. Ya know, people I need to know about and so on"

"1000 yen please." Nabiki says, holding out her hand.

"Okay, here ya go."

"You know Saotome, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship"

"Ah, and familiar with Casablanca too. You just might be right." he said with a friendly smile.

A/N Thanks for reading. I hope everyone is enjoying this. Look for my forum. I may start posting a brief outline of where the story is going... once I get around to writing it!

Coming soon:

First morning at the Tendo's

Meet Doc Tofu!

Hentai Horde

Meet Tatawaki Kuno!

Introduction to the class

It might be a few days before I post Chapter 4, so be patient.

Comments and suggestion are very welcome. Feel free to PM me.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I plan to update twice a week on Mondays and Thursdays. Sigh... this writing on a regular schedule is harder then I thought it would be

Disclaimer-er That's it... Nabiki, our deal is off. Send on the NWC... I will not accept responsibility for other peoples characters. Original ideas in this story are mine but the characters are not... so there. whimper... hiding under desk again

Chapter 4

First day at School for Ranma.

1

Ranma woke around his usual time. 'No Sunrise Surprise Attack? Wow, I hope Pops didn't get hurt badly when Akane malleted him' He turns over to look at his Father. Genma was sitting up holding his head between his knees and groaning something about too much to drink last night. 'hee hee, Pops must be having a killer of a hangover.'

Akane woke about dawn. 'I hope yesterday wasn't a dream. Ranma actually admitted that he loved me and wants to marry me.' She got out of bed and got ready for her morning run. She goes downstairs and waves to Kasumi.

"Back in a while sis. Just going for my morning run!"

"Don't be too long Akane." said Kasumi

Ranma finished cleaning up and got a quick soak in the furo. 'This is nice. No baka waking me up with cold water, no Sunrise Surprise Attack. 8 hours of sleep. Sigh. Tomorrow will be the same-old same-old. I need to come up with a way to get Pops to lay off for a while. Maybe Kasumi will have some ideas.'

He got out of the furo and donned his usual red Chinese shirt and black pants. He made sure everything was ready for Akane to use it when she returned from her run. Ranma headed for the kitchen to see if Kasumi needed any help with breakfast.

"Morning Kasumi. Do ya need any help?"

"You can take the rice cooker to the table for me. Could you get Nabiki a cup of coffee? I assume that you know how she likes it."

"No problem. Two spoons instant coffee, no cream or sugar."

The front door opens and Akane comes into the kitchen. "Morning baka. Morning sis"

"Morning tomboy." says Ranma

"Good morning Akane. You should have just enough time time clean up before breakfast if you hurry."

"Thanks Kasumi." Akane says as she heads for the furo.

As they start setting food on the table Soun Tendo comes in with the paper and sits down to start reading it. A minute or so later Genma comes in with a very pained look on his face. Akane follows behind him.

groan "Uh, Kasumi, do you have any aspirin? I seem to have a bit of a headache this morning." Genma say in a soft voice.

"Whats the matter Pops? Too much to drink last night when you and Mr Tendo began celebrating?" Ranma innocently says I think I had better get you back into shape again. Howz about we spar some after school?"

Genma's look would make most people quiver in sheer panic, but Ranma has seen it all before and just smirks at his Father in reply.

Nabiki comes stumbling in, she is in her patented Full Zombie-Don't Mess With Me Before I Have My Coffee Mode. Ranma hands her the cup of coffee and moves out of her path.

Nabiki downs half the cup without stopping. "Gaaah... Nectar of the gods." She finally realizes who handed her the cup of coffee "Did you make this Ranma?"

Ranma nods his head as everyone starts in on breakfast.

2

"Ranma, I'm going on ahead to get you registered for school." Nabiki said "I will try to get you into Akane's home room if that's okay."

"Sure. I will see you at school then." Ranma said as he sat down for breakfast. Akane come's down the stairs with her bookbag and hears the front door close behind her sister.

"Where's Nabiki? Did she leave early?"

"Yeah, she is going to get me registered for school. She said that she would try to get us into the same home room." says Ranma "Are you ready to go?"

"Go ahead and finish eating. Your a growing boy you know."

Ranma nods his head as he begins polishing off his miso soup. "Ready whenever you are."

"Oh Ranma, we need to go and get you some more clothing after school so come right home.." Kasumi calls out as they go out the door.

3

"Akane, what do you want to do about the Hentai Horde? I realize that my first reaction is to just beat up on them, but this is your fight, not mine."

Akane comes to a dead stop when she realizes what he just said. Her eyes go round in a massive facefault.

"Do you really mean that?"

Ranma stops and turns to look at her. "Yeah tomboy, I meant every word of it. I know you have the skill to take them on without getting hurt. I would like to end this mess without anyone getting hurt any further. So, do you want to do it, let me do it, or... how about if we do it together... like a team who's gonna get married someday?"

Akane eeps in delight and gives Ranma a full fledged, no-holds barred, Amazon Style GLOMP!. 'He really is taking me seriously!'

"Uhhhh... need.. to.. breathe... ya.. know..." Ranma gasps out. Akane's hold relaxes a little bit. "I like it when you do this Akane. Ya know that I never did like it when Shampoo did this to me all the time." He feels Akane tense up "It didn't look like it because I was always afraid of hurting her if I did what I needed to do to get out of it."

Akane lets go of Ranma and steps back. She looks at him in the eyes as he continues to speak.

"I was never interested in Shampoo. There is only one person for me and she is standing right here. This time I am going to do whatever it takes to stop Shampoo and the other fiancees for interfering." He steps up and hugs Akane "I promise they will never come between us."

"O.. okay Ranma. And I promise that I will never mallet you for something one of them does. I WILL mallet THEM if I have to."

"That's my tomboy" Ranma say with a smile. "Now we had better hurry or we will be late for school."

"I think that we should take care of the Hentai Horde together... as a Team." Akane says as they start walking again.

Ranma nods his head "I have no ideas about what will work with Kuno though..."

SPLASH! Ranma and Akane both get hit with water by the little old lady.

'I wonder how she manages to do that without me sensing her. Maybe the curse can effect other people too' Ranma thinks to himself.

"Well Ranma, this time she got both of us... hee hee, I guess that I shouldn't have laughed about it when it was just you being hit"

They begin to discuss how to handle the Hentai Horde and Kuno as they continue walking to school.

A/N Well, I have to stop here if I am going to post today. Suggestions, etc welcome.

Next Time:

Meet Doc Tofu!

The Hentai Horde

Meet Tatawaki Kuno Boo, Hiss, Boo

FYI December 2011. A Ranma ½ Live Action Movie premiered on Japanese television. It has been put on YouTube (I do not have a URL for it though). The one I found is in 7 parts. Google search it if you are interested.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Nope, not a thing to say. My lips are sealed.

Quit-Klaimer HELP! The Wrecking Crew is trying to make me take responsibility for all the characters in the story! I refuse to do it! The original ideas are mine but not the characters! The Goddess Rumiko owns the rights! I need a better place to hide... whimper... I hear Hawaii is nice right now

Chapter 5 School time

1

"Ranma, don't you think you should change back before we get to school?" Akane asked.

"Oh, right!" he said. Ranma stopped for a few seconds and changed back to his boy form.

Doctor Tofu was just opening up his clinic doors when he saw Akane and a red-haired girl stop outside. He does not hear what Akane said to the girl. He picks up Betty and surrounds himself with his version of the Umi-Sen-Ken and steps out the door. He is about to put Betty's hand on the young boys shoulder 'Wha... where did the girl go?' he thinks to himself when the boy turns and takes Betty's hand and shakes it.

"Hi, glad to meet you Betty, you too Doc" says Ranma "Akane has told me a lot about both of you." he continues with a broad grin. "We don't want to be late for my first day at school. Would it be okay if we stop by later this week and formally introduce myself? My name Ranma by the way." Ranma drops Betty's hand and turns to Akane "Come on, we are going to have to hurry."

"Right Ranma, race you to school!"

They take off in a run towards school leaving a flabbergasted Doctor Tofu behind.

2

Ranma and Akane approached the gate to Furinkan High. Neither one of them was looking forward to what was about to happen.

"Remember the plan Akane. Keep your self centered and don't let your anger control you. Even if this does not work, we won't be any worse off then we were 2 years ago"

"Yeah... I am still not completely sure about this. Someone could be hurt." Akane said

"Kuno has a hard head and the Horde are mostly athletes in good shape. As long as you don't go all out against them, you won't do any thing worse then hurt their pride a bit."

They stopped just outside the gates and saw the Hentai Horde just inside the gates. When they spot Akane, they start to surge towards her. Akane steps up and raises one hand.

"Halt!" she yells. The Horde slows down and stops dumfounded. "Those who attempt to force me to date with them by the use of force are without honor! Renounce this attempt now or face my wrath! Begone!" she slashes her hand diagonally across her body and her battle aura begins to burn red around her. Most of the Horde begins to slowly back away. Several turn and run. Akane had never displayed such a controlled battle aura before and most were thankful that they were already moving away from Akane. A few of the boys stand their ground however.

"Very well, you have chosen to continue with this! I will no longer hold back against those with no honor! Mallet of Doom, come to me!" she yells and causes her Mallet of Doom to appear from thin air. She pounds it once on the walk cracking the concrete and then she slowly begins advancing on the remaining members of the Horde. Before she ever gets a chance to Mallet them, they break in panic.

Akane watches them disappear into the school. She turns to Ranma and smiles. "That was fun."

'Akane is an amazing girl. I must date her for no one other then I am worthy of her' Tatawaki Kuno thinks to himself as he approaches Akane from where he was standing beside the gate.

"None of this boorish lot shall ever have the nerve to try to date you after that magnificent display Akane Tendo! Only I shall have the privilege of doing so. Now, shall we battle? If you win you have the right to date me and if I win I shall have the right to date you."

Both Akane and Ranma have trouble holding in laughter. They had forgotten how bad Kuno when Ranma first arrived in Nerima. Akane's battle aura flare again.

"Tatawaki Kuno, you have dishonored me by your declaration . You shall retract your ridiculous proclamation or I shall challenge you before all these witnesses. If you refuse, I will have your clan declare you Ronin and cast you out to preserve your clan's honor. These poor boys you set upon me are not at fault. YOU are and I hold you responsible for their actions."

Kuno looked puzzled for a few seconds "I do not understand? Why shouldn't you wish to date with me? Am I not the most handsome upperclassman in all of Furinkin High?" He moves towards Akane "Come my love, let us leave these boorish peasants and plan our date tonight."

"I declare you to be without honor then. If you persist in approaching me, then I will take it as an acceptance of my challenge." Akane says as she raises the Mallet of Doom into a ready position.

'Good girl Akane. You remembered all of it and have not become angry.' Ranma thinks with a smirk appearing on his face 'Kuno won't last more then a minute or two and we can still get to class on time'

Tatawaki Kuno brought his bokken into a ready position. "Yes, I shall gladly date with you for only you are worthy of dating with the Blue Thunder of Furinkin High!" Lightning erupted somewhere behind him as though the kami's themselves wished to show how important the moment was. Akane and Ranma simply thought that it made Kuno look even more ridiculous then usual.

Kuno struck first and Akane felt the air itself act almost like a blade. She kicked Kuno in the thigh and disrupted his balance. She took advantage of this and attacked with all of her strength. Her target was not Kuno's head (although it WAS a very inviting target). Instead her strike hit Kuno's bokken about 6 inches from where his hands held the hilt of the blade. SNAP went the bokken and 2 feet of the blade went flying over the wall.

"Yield Upperclassman Kuno or I shall strike again. I have no wish to injure you unless you force me to do so!"

"Never my beautiful Akane Tendo! I shall never give up on you!"

"Very well then! Tendo Mallet of Doom Strike!" Akane yells as she hits Kuno hard. This time, she targeted Kuno's head smashing his whole body into the ground.

"That hurts you know..." Kuno moans as he passes out.

Akane looks up. "Does anyone else accept my challenge?" almost a minute passes "Then I declare that Kuno's proclamation of dating me is ended." Akane turns towards Ranma "Lets get to class Ranma."

Akane and Ranma deliberately step on Kuno as they head indoors. The Hentai Horde moves aside to let them pass.

Kuno wakes up in the school infirmary later that morning. The nurse comes over to look him over.

"The Doctor would prefer it if you stayed here the rest of the day. We need to make certain you do not have a concussion before we let you go back to class."

A short time late Nabiki stops in to see how her favorite cash cow is doing.

"How are you doing Kuno? The Doc said you should be okay to go to classes tomorrow."

"Yes Nabiki Tendo, I am doing all right. Your magnificent sister put me here. Would you tell here that I cannot make it for a date today. After all, she has earned the right to date me by defeating me in combat."

Nabiki just shakes her head in disgust. Even getting hit by the Mallet of Doom (trademark pending) has not cut into his delusions.

"There was a boy standing close to Akane when she came in this morn. Do you know anything about him?"

Nabiki holds out her hand. "500 yen please."

Kuno mutters something in a low voice but then pulls out some money and counts out 500 yen and hands it to Nabiki.

"An old friend of my father arrived yesterday. His name is Genma Saotome and his son is named Ranma. Our fathers had an arrangement for a marriage between his son and one of father's daughters. Kasumi is not interested in younger men and he has no money to speak of so I am not very interested in him. Akane seemed to hit it off pretty well with Ranma though so I would bet that they will end up getting married."

"WHAT! MARRIED to that... that... peasant! I forbid it!" Kuno yells as he quickly sits up and sets his feet on the floor. "I must go and put an end to this travesty!"

Nabiki watches him as he gets to his feet and goes out the door. 'He took it about as well as I thought he would. Good thing I set up the betting pools already. I wonder who has 11 to 11:15 slot? I had better hurry or I will miss all of the fun.'

Coming soon

Kuno again

Kasumi takes Ranma …. shudder... shopping for clothes for his boy AND his girl side

Genma and Soun start making plans (shudder)

Reunion with Nodoka

A/N I hope you like how this is going. I think I am improving in my writing. After Ranma gets reunited with Nodoka, I hope to be ready for a totally original sub-plot to be introduced. I have not decided yet if I will introduce Ryoga before or after I start on some original stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

Mock-Claim-er I mock the very idea of claiming that which is the property of the Goddess Rumiko. I only claim what few original ideas I use in my stories.

A/N This could be a very short chapter if I am going to made my self-imposed Thursday posting. Ideas , comments, etc are always welcome.

Chapter Six

Kuno again?

Ranma and Akane made it to class with only a minute or two to spare. Akane's friends,

Yuka and Sayuri saw them. Yuka thinks 'What a cute boy. Good thing Akane hates boys. I wouldn't mind a date with him.'

Everyone sits down as the last bell rings. The Homeroom Teacher comes in with his books and lesson plans and sets them down on his desk.

"Class, we have a new student today. Mr Saotome, would you come up here and introduce yourself?" the teacher said.

"Yes sir." Ranma says as he stands up and comes to the front of the class. "My name is Ranma Saotome. I have just returned from a long training trip. Pops took me to a lot of places all over Japan, China, and we even went to the United States for a couple of months. Last month we went to a place called Jusenkyo to train. I could try to keep what happened a secret, but I won't because then I would be living a lie." Ranma said. 'Here goes nothing. I hate the idea but I think this is the best thing to do to be honorable' He pulls out a plastic bottle, opens it up and pours it over his head and instantly becomes a girl. Everyone in the class except Akane suffers a massive facefault and one or two people faint for a moment or two. "Jusenkyo has over 100 cursed pools. I fell into the Pool of drowned Girl. Pops fell into the Pool of Drowned Panda. Our curses are activated with cold water and hot water turns us back. Akane, could you bring the thermos and pour some hot water over me? "

"Sure Ranma." Akane says. She gets up and pulls the thermos out of her pack and walks up to Ranma. She opens it and pours it over Ranma triggering the change back into a boy.

"Thanks Akane. Well, we came back to Japan because of a pledge our Fathers made to unite the two branches of the Anything Goes School into a single school that would use all of the techniques both schools have developed. We will be staying with them for a while until I finish high school here at Furinkin. Oh, one last thing... the Chinese guide at Jusenkyo warned me that sometimes I might be stuck in my girl form for days or weeks at a time. When that happens, I can't use the boys bathroom... that just wouldn't be right... but I will not use the girls bathroom or locker room unless I am alone or with Akane. Anything else would be dishonorable." He turns towards the teacher who still looks a bit stunned about the whole thing. "Thanks you for letting me introduce myself Sensei." Ranma says and then returns to his desk.

"Well, that was certainly... interesting... I will let the other Teachers know about your... condition... I am sure that something can be worked out that will be fair and honorable." the teacher says.

As Ranma returns to his seat he notices Hiroshi and Daisuke are still pretty stunned by the whole thing. Their eyes and glazed and their noses are bleeding. 'I hope that they can control themselves. I would like to have them as friends again' Ranma thinks.

The teachers begins his lessons and Ranma actually stays awake during class

'Man, it is amazing what a good nights sleeps does. I am not sleepy at all. Of course it helps that now I want to learn everything I can. I cannot really say that I learned very much the first time around' Ranma thinks to himself.

For the first hour or so every time the teacher has his back turned, somebody is passing a note to either Ranma or Akane. Most are ones that they simply ignore and they crush them to toss in the trash. A few are a bit too perverted and Ranma gives the writer a "Do it again and your Dead" look. One or two are girls wanting to find out if he has a girlfriend yet. He ignores those and continues to make notes on what the teacher is saying. Hiroshi and Daisuke ask if they could join him at lunch. He nods his head at them. They smile back. Relief is highly visible in the facial expressions and posture.

The morning goes by swiftly. Just after 11 am footsteps are heard running in the halls. The doors slams open and Kuno runs into the room.

"Saotome! Nabiki has told me of your parents foul plan to marry you to Akane! I will not permit this travesty! Only I Tatawaki Kuno am worthy of her Hand! I challenge you for her hand!" Kuno yells at Ranma

The teacher looks at Kuno for a second. He starts banging his head on the desk 'Why couldn't I have gone ahead and become a shrink like my brother? HE gets PAID to deal with the crazies' he thinks.

"Kuno you jerk! Stop waving that thing around or someone gonna get hurt! Lets take this outside you idiot" Ranma says. Kuno nods his head in agreement and steps aside to allow Ranma to pass.

Ranma heads for the window and glance outside 'Yep, just like I remember.' he thinks.

"Follow me of Blue Blunder!" he yells as he open the window and jumps out. Kuno follows him.

Akane rushes to the door and sees Ranma jump out the window. She remembers the pool being below this window so she is not worried about either of them getting hurt. The class watches from the door as Ranma and Kuno leap out of the window. They hear a single splash from below and rush to the window. They watch in astonishment as Ranma climbs back in the window.

"What, you don't think I was dumb enough to just jump in the pool do you? I simply grabbed the window ledge and just hung on while Kuno headed for the pool. I don't want to have to fight him as a girl. He is enough of a pervert that he might grope me or something." Ranma says.

Kuno gets dragged back to the infirmary where they manage to keep him the rest of the day.

Next time:

Lunch with Yuka and Sayuri and then Hiroshi and Daisuke join in.

Kasumi takes Ranma …. shudder... shopping for clothes for his boy AND his girl side

A/N I hope you enjoying this so far. I had planned to have the lunch scene in this chapter but... I ran short on time... so... Oh well. It is more difficult then I thought making a twice a week deadline. I may have another short one on Monday because of Easter. Enjoy your Easter holiday!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Nothing to say yet... nada, nothing, zilch...

Mysteryclaimer: It is a mystery why anyone would dare to claim the Goddess Rumiko's characters, work, etc as their own. I certainly don't.

Chapter 7

Lunchtime

Ranma and Akane find a nice shady spot under one of the larger trees in the schoolyard to eat their lunches. They had just opened their bento boxes when two girls walked over to join them.

"Can we join you, Akane?" the girl with long, brown hair asked.

"Sure, Yuka," Akane replied, "Ranma, this is Yuka and Sayuri, my best friends"

"Hi, I saw you in class. Glad to meet you. Do you mind if Hiroshi and Daisuke join us? They wanted to talk to me at lunch." Ranma said

"Yeah, I don't have any problem about that. Daisuke and me have been going out for a while Ranma." Yuka said. "In fact, we are going on a double date with Hiroshi and Sayuri Saturday night. How about going with us?"

Ranma looked over at Akane. Akane nodded her head. "What were you planning to do? I don't want us to be in the way." Ranma said "Akane, I think that this is a very good idea for our first date. What do you think?"

"I agree." Akane says as you turns towards Yuka "Are you going for a movie or what?"

Yuka spots Hiroshi and Daisuke coming their way. "Daisuke wants to go see the new Godzilla movie and Hiroshi was going to take Sayuri for ice cream so we decided to do both."

Ranma visible brightens at the thought of seeing that movie and having ice cream afterwards. Akane laughs softly when she sees Ranma's face and says "I think it's a very good idea."

"Hi, my name Hiroshi and this is Daisuke. Man, It was wild seeing you change Ranma. Thanks for trusting us with it." Hiroshi says.

"Yeah, it's totally cool. Does it hurt or anything when you change?" asks Daisuke.

Ranma looks a bit sheepish and rubs the back of his head "I have to be careful what I wear. I did get a major wedgie once. Other then that, sometimes I do not even notice that I have changed until something, like my change in height and balance, lets me know.

"How good are you at martial arts Ranma? Does your school have have belts and everything?" Hiroshi asks'

"Anything Goes has never bothered with belts and rankings like traditional schools have. We adapt so many other schools teachings and skills that it can be hard to ever break it down into ranks" Ranma says

"That's right. I have been studying under my father for years and I am not nearly as good a martial artist as Ranma is. He is going to be teaching me everything he can while he is staying here to complete high school." Akane says. All four of their friends facefault at this information. Akane was the best martial artist in Nerima and now she admits to being second best!

"There are really only 3 rankings we use. I am still ranked as a student although I could test to become a Master whenever I want to. Our Fathers are the only two Masters of our school. The only person ranked higher then them is the Grand Master. He disappeared many years ago and our fathers have not said where he is." Ranma said.

'I think we should take care of the old pervert before he has a chance to escape from that cave. He gave us a lot of grief last time.' Ranma thinks 'I don't know if he is weak enough to be taken care of though. I think we need some training trips once school lets out for a few weeks.'

Lunch passes quickly as the 6 of them trade stories and talk about school.

The end of school arrives and Ranma and Akane head for home. Ranma is not moving as quickly as he could and Akane notices it and slows down her pace.

'I don't think Ranma is very eager to go clothes shopping. Especially since neither Kasumi nor me will let him get away with out getting some proper girls clothes. Won't it be fun getting him to try on some of that stuff!' Akane thinks.

"Hey Ranma, we need to pick up the pace a little bit. Kasumi needs to get back soon enough to get supper started on time." Akane says

Ranma's head snaps up and his face brightens at the thought of Kasumi's cooking. "Yeah, your right. I hate to think of what Pops and your Dad might get into if supper is late. Why they might actually try to COOK something." Ranma says with a shudder. "Speaking of cooking... Akane, one of the things I never had the courage to say is what I actually thought of your cooking. I don't want you to be mad though.." Ranma says.

Akane slows and looks down at her feet "You don't have to tell me. I figured it out on my own. My cooking is horrid. No wonder Shampoo called me Kitchen-Destroyer." Akane says in a low voice. "Do you have any ideas on how I can improve my cooking? Someday we will have the dojo all to ourselves. I don't care for the thought of having takeout meals the rest of our lives."

"Well Akane, I think that you have taken the first step. I think that we should both get Kasumi to give us cooking lessons. That way, we can take turns and still have time for collage and stuff." Ranma says.

Akane brightens up. "Yeah, that's what WE will do. Together in that and in everything else. That is, IF we can keep our Father's from messing everything up again." she says "I think Panda-sama may need a few more lessons from the Mallet of Doom before he catches on. I couldn't do that to Daddy though."

"Yeah, your right about that. However, he IS supposed to be teaching both of us your style of martial arts. I think that between us we can whip him back into shape and make the point that he does not want to interfere." Ranma says.

"That might work. Come on, race you back to the house!" she yells as she takes off in a very fast run.

A/N Sorry, the shopping trip will have to wait for next time. Real Life in the form of Easter cut down on time to write. Comments are always welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I have not had much time to write this week, so this chapter might end up being revised and/or added onto on Monday.

Mocking the Disclaimer: I mock the very idea of disclaiming that the original ideas in this story are mine. I grovel at the feet of the Goddess Rumiko and prey that I find favor in her eyes for making use of the characters that are forever hers and hers alone.

Chapter 8 Shopping time!

Kasumi, Akane, and Ranma had been shopping for almost an hour now. They had picked up several sets of clothing for Ranma including 2 girl school outfits.

'This is not as bad as I thought it would be. In fact, it has been kind of fun.' Ranma thinks. 'I wonder what else they plan on doing...' as he gets doused with a bottle of water "Hey wadja go and do that for?" she spluttered.

"Well, we have just one more shop to go into. I don't think you want to be seen going into there as a boy." Kasumi said while Akane pointed at the next shop they were going into.

Ranma cringed a little as he read the sign. He remembered the first time he saw that place nearly two years ago. 'Like Victoria had any real Secrets. THAT stuff is just too girly for me.' he thought "Do we hafta?" Ranma sort of whined " I don't want anything from there."

Both Kasumi and Akane sighed.

"No you do not hafta buy anything from there or wear it if you do not want to. I think it would be nice if you had some good undies and stuff for times when you get locked as a girl." Kasumi said in a bit of a pleading voice. "Please Ranma, let us get you something nice."

'I never could resist Kasumi. She could turn a Demoness into a devout Nun if she wanted to.' she thought "Okay Kasumi, you win. BUUUUUT, nothing TOO sexy. I mean it... Well, I might let you buy me one set IF you get a matching set for yourself and Akane." she said in a firm voice. 'Ha! She would never get anything like that for herself, so I should be safe.' she thinks

Kasumi looks thoughtful for a moment. "Deal. One really sexy outfit for you and matching ones for us." Kasumi says in a firm voice that DARES Ranma back down on what she said.

Akane looks at her sister in astonishment as her face gets all red. "Uh, I never agreed to get anything like that..."

Kasumi looks at her with a stern look on her face.

"Oh... alright. If Ranma gets something I will get a matching one if you get one too Kasumi." Akane says as she looks away to hide her embarrassment.

A/N for those old enough to do so, look at a Victoria's Secret catalog. I think Ranma would be EXTREMELY embarrassed to even be IN a store that carried clothes like that. SO in the interests of keeping this chapter at a PG level I will skip describing what Kasumi and Akane try to get Ranma to try on. It is a given that it is a good thing he could NOT die of advanced embarrassment since this would be a very short story.

Location: Asuza's Sake House

Genma and Soun have been drinking sake for most of the last hour. The scantily clad (think Playboy Bunny costume) waitresses have avoided their table for the last 15 minutes or so. Most of the time the two of them have made no sense at all... except when ordering another bottle of sake...

"Wil Shon old biddy, I tink dat dey will preciat us ranging a prist to come n git dem ma.. mar.. married t'mor'oh." Genma slurred... a lot.

"Yep Gen... ma... I tink dat dey ar juist a bit... um... shy bout taking de plunge. I tink de houses will be jinned al rite" Soun slurred in return.

The manager comes over to their table. "Honored Tendo-san, I think it is time for yo to go home now. You told me to let you know when you spent all of your money. "

"Agh, c'mon nu... one more bottle ok? I can pay you t'mor'oh..." Soun said

'Sigh. I hate to do this to you Soun' thinks the manager as he turn towards the bouncer. The bouncer nods his head and picks up the bucket of water and throws it on them... with predictable results. For a moment everyone stands there in shock as the panda shakes some of the water off his fur and raises a sign saying 'Did you really have to do that?'

Most of the customers erupt in panic as the sight of a panda eases it's way into drunk minds. A few simply look at their glasses and then order another round. After all, anything potent enough to make them think they were seeing a panda must be some pretty good sake. The bar empties out of panicked customers very quickly.

The panda raises another sign 'C'mon Soun. Lets get home and have some supper. Kasumi should be done cooking by now"

They get up and walk past a very startled manager and bouncer. The bouncer looks over at the manager. "Uh, did he really turn into a panda?" the bouncer asks

"I guess he did." he says as he shakes his head. "Want to split a bottle with me? I don't think I want to think about this right now..." the manager says.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I have not had time (so far) to go back to do a revision of chapter 8. Sigh. I have barely had time to think about chapter 9. I hope you enjoy it anyway. This is something completely original.

Myth-claim-er It is a total myth that I claim the Goddess Rumiko's work as my own. So there.

Chapter 9

Location: A Mansion somewhere in or close to Tokyo

The room was a near perfect copy of the den that Don Corleone had in the movie The Godfather. THE OWNER had paid enough money for it.

There was an elderly looking Japanese man sitting at the desk. The desk looked like it had been sitting their for several generations and lovingly polished everyday by servants. In fact it was less then 5 years old.

He wore a western style business suit. There are two Classic Ninjas (TM pending) flanking him. There was only one thing on the desk-a very well used Katana that appears to be at least 300 years old. In fact it was over 1000 years old.

The man standing in front of the desk bears an uncanny resemblance to Hikaru Gosunkugi but HIS demeanor is that of a person you do not want to have mad at you. He is giving a report to the man behind the desk.

"The reports of Ranma being in Japan have been confirmed. Surveillance of the Tendo Dojo has Ranma and Genma Saotome living at the Dojo. Ranma has been enrolled at Furinkan High School. School records were our first confirmed report of them being in Japan. Second hand reports from agents of Nabiki Tendo indicate that Ranma has a Jusenkyo water based curse. He turns into a girl when splashed with cold water and turns back into a boy when in contact with hot water."

"Find out everything you can about Jusenkyo. Priority... 2." the man behind the desk orders.

"Yes sir. Ranma revealed the fact that he is cursed to his home room class. They seem to be very accepting of it. He said, quote I could try to keep what happened a secret, but I won't because then I would be living a lie. Unquote. Ranma had an encounter with a Tatawaki Kuno that morning. He defeated him by tricking him into jumping out a third floor window that overlooks the school swimming pool."

"I would not have expected something so subtle from someone trained by Genma. Is Kuno going to become a problem?

"Unknown at this point. We do not have anything except our second hand reports on him." he said.

"Do you have anything else of importance to add?" the seated man asked

"Two items sir. Number one- Ranma intends to seek out his Mother this weekend to be reunited with her. Second- Ranma seems to be very comfortable around Akane Tendo and may be in love with her." the man standing said.

"I am going to pass the responsibility for surveillance to Agent Alpha's team. Have Beta team ready to go if we need to interfere with events. Also... send an invitation to Nabiki Tendo to meet with me. Tell her I have a business proposition for her. Give her... 20,000 yen as payment for her time and her silence on the matter." said the seated man.

"Yes sir." he say. He bows to his boss and leaves.

"Agent Alpha..." he says. A woman in ninja clothes steps out of a darkened corner and moves to stand before the desk. She bows to him. "I will want you here when I talk to Nabiki Tendo. Standard power businesswoman outfit. You will be the liaison with Nabiki if she accepts my offer. Set up an office at... ummm... Kuno Business Tower. That way her attention will be on the Kuno clan and not on us."

"Yes sir." Agent Alpha said.

"Hawaii... umm... Investigative Services... Make it look like Principle Kuno is involved as the CEO of the corporation. I think that the Takari persona will suit the situation well. Offer Miss Tendo an internship with the company and hone her skills to... Level 3. See if she has the ability to go to a higher level. If she can, she would be a major asset for us." he says.

"Yes sir. Should I do a standard evaluation on her?" Agent Alpha asks

"Yes, that's a good idea. Also, I want Agent Gamma ready to be inserted into Furinkin high School as a transfer student from... Okinawa. Use the Naru persona for her. You will be her control if we go live with her." he says. "This operation is 'Eyes Only'. You will report to me directly at any time 24/7. Give me a weekly update and use your own judgment of interim updates."

"Yes sir. Will that be all sir?" she asks.

"That's all for now. Dismissed."

Elsewhere in time and space

Voice One: Oh dear... I thought that they were not supposed to operate in Japan at all.

Voice Two: Well, they are. And we cannot do a thing about them either. I wonder if...

Voice Three: Hello again. I see that you are not happy with something...Mind if I ask what it is?

Voice One: I thought I told you to stay out of this. WE are handling it.

Voice Three: I am staying out of it. I just stopped by to see how everything was going.

Voice Two: Everything is going okay trickster. Now get out.

Voice Three: (sigh) very well. You know how to get hold of me if you want my help.

Voice Three turns and leaves.

Voice Two: I wish Kami-sama would rein him in. He is going to go too far someday.

Voice One nods his/her/its head.

A/N the style used for Voice One, Two and Three's speech is used for Celestial or Infernal beings while one another plane of existence. I should have noted this in chapter One. Sorry about that.

All of this is original material that does not appear in the canon story lines of the manga or any of the videos. It may be a while before they appear again... and may be not. :)

This should put me over the 10,000 word mark (YEAH!) comments and reviews are always welcome. I hope you continue to enjoy the story as the main plot unfolds. Suggestion on where the story should go are most welcome.

Once again, I might go back and add to this chapter at a later date. I am not certain if I have added enough clues, etc, bu I do not want to add too much either. Don't woryy if I miss a Monday or Friday posting day. I am sure it will happen eventually and I will post a new chapter ASAP.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I have not had time to write this week, so this will be short. Of course, short is relative.

For a change of pace, a normal disclaimer.

Ranma and all of the characters that appear in the Ranma manga and videos are the creation and property of Rumiko Takahasi. Everything original in this story is my creation and is done without permission.

Chapter 10

Ranma was not finished with being embarrassed by the shopping trip Akane, Kasumi, and himself were on earlier that day. Now it is Nabiki's turn.

"Tadaima!" (I hope that's correct!) Akane, Kasumi, and Ranma called out as the entered the Tendo home.

"How did the shopping go?" Nabiki asked while watching Ranma intently. He definitely had a large load of stuff and oddly enough Akane and Kasumi had a couple of packages as well.

"Well... I guess it went okay. At least I have some clothes for my girl side now." Ranma said.

"Well, go put some of them on and model them for me." Nabiki said.

"No way. You just want to take pictures of me to sell." Ranma says. "I might do some for you after while... IF you ask nice and I get 10%"

Nabiki's jaw drops '10%? He is smarter then I thought he was' she thought "5%." she says

"I get to approve what pictures you sell of me... and Akane gets the same deal for any pictures you takes of her." Ranma says.

"Yeah sis... I know you sell pictures of me to make enough money to keep the house going. I also know that Kuno is one of your best customers. I don't like the idea of Kuno having ANY pictures of me but... I will do my part in helping to keep the household going." Akane says

"Yes Nabiki, your WILL do this... If you do not, then I will have to get involved." Kasumi says

Nabiki gulps. She definitely does not to get on Kasumi's bad side. The last time it happened, she ended up doing her own laundry (among other things) and her meals were definitely sub-standard for about a week.

"Okay 5% and approval of all pictures." Nabiki agrees. "However, if we are to make ends meet I would like to set aside about... an hour each week for taking pictures."

Ranma gets an idea for how to pay Akane and Kasumi back for the embarrassment he went through today. "Akane, Kasumi, I think we should ALL model clothes for Nabiki... especially THAT outfit you made me get." he says with a big grin."If I am going to do it, we ALL do it. In fact, Nabiki, if it is okay with Kasumi and Akane, I want you to take a picture of all 3 of us together. This is NOT for sale. This is for family ONLY." Ranma says

Akane and Kasumi face both turn as red as Ranma-chans red hair.

"B..bu...but..." they both start to stammer.

"No buts. You agreed to buy the same outfit for yourselves if I got one. In addition, we all wear the thong that goes with the outfit. If I can do it, you can do it too." Ranma says with a very satisfied grin.

Nabiki's jaw drops again. "Ummm... what kind of outfit are we talking about here?" Nabiki asks.

"Oh nothing much... just a super-mini, low cut in front and back, with matching thong. It has support for breasts, but you cannot wear a bra with it." Ranma says.

"Yeah, and it shows WAY too much breast. Oh, I never should have made you get that one. I really shouldn't wear it in front of you. It really is too revealing." Akane say. Kasumi frantically nods her head in agreement.

"Too late to back out now." Ranma says. "Hmmm may be we should have gotten Nabiki one as well... Oh right, we DID get Nabiki one. Well Nabiki, want to join us? Doesn't your camera have a timer so you can get all of us in the same picture?"

Nabiki facefaults... "Uh.. uh... uh... No, I don't think so Ranma..."

"All three of us agreed that was the only way you will get a picture of us in those clothes. Isn't that right?" Ranma asks

Akane and Kasumi nod their heads vigorously.

"That's right sis. The only way you will ever get a picture like this is to join us." Akane says

"I agree. This is the ONLY time you will ever get a chance to get a picture of us in these clothes." Kasumi say. Her face shows her determination in this matter.

(sigh) "okay, lets have a look at this... dress." Nabiki says.

Kasumi pulls out Nabiki's dress and Akane pulls out the matching thong. The next thing heard is Nabiki hitting the floor as she faints.

Ranma pulls out a 50 yen coin and flips it to Akane. "You were right. I really did think that she would just get mad or somethin." Ranma says.

For an idea of what this dress is like... length: just long enough to cover the butt. V in back is almost to the buttocks. V in front goes almost to the bellybutton. There are several elastic straps in front and back to hold the dress closed. Color: Black, Thing: standard thong panty. That is all that will be said about this dress... unless something happens that gets one of them to wear it again.

Nabiki ends up taking a group picture and individual pictures of everyone. She is smart enough to know that selling these would be VERY hazardous to her health so the only prints made are for the four of them.

A/N I would like to go back and add a scene of the modeling session... but... time is short and real life has come calling once again. I have been very short on time this week.


	11. Chapter 11

What-a-claimer WHAT? I need a disclaimer? Oh poor me that anyone would think that I would claim the Goddess Rumiko's work for my own. (cringe in fear of her agent Nabiki) I only claim that any original portions of this story are my creation and that the Goddess Rumiko can make any use of them she wishes. All others must ask permission from Nabiki. (bring LOTS of yen)

Chapter 11

Ranma and Akane are alone in the house. The fathers are gone somewhere, Nabiki is checking in with some of her crew getting updated on events around Nerima and Kasumi is outdoors hanging up laundry.

"Well, here goes nothing." Ranma sighs "I hope it goes okay."

"Relax baka. You are so uptight that I could make you jump just by saying the C word." Akane says

"Easier said then done. Okay, I will relax. Just give a a minute to get centered again." Ranma say. He closes his eyes for a few seconds and centers himself. He picks up the phone and dials the number of the Saotome household.

Riiiing... Riiing...

"Would you get that dear? My hands are full." Nadoka says.

"Sure Mom, no problem" the young girl says as she gets up from watching television. She picks up the phone and begins speaking. "Moshi Moshi. Saotome household."

Ranma is stunned to hear the voice of what seems to be a young girl but he recovers quickly. "Is.. is Nodoka Saotome there? I .. I would like to speak to her."

"Can you hold on a minute? Mom is busy in the kitchen. Is it something I can help you with?" she says

"Oh... I think I should wait and talk to her if you don't mind." he says. 'Mom? Whats THAT about?' he thinks.

"Can I tell her who is calling?" she asks

"Ummm... it's supposed to be a surprise?" he says

"Ohh I know Mom just LOVES surprises." she says impishly. "Oh come on, can you give me a hint?" she says in a pleading voice, the puppy dog eyes are perfectly understood by Ranma even though he cannot see her. "Mom, he says he will wait for you to get your hands free!"

"Okay, tell him I will be there is a moment." Nadoka says.

"Mom says she will be here in a minute. Are you SURE you can't tell me anything?" she says.

"Ummm I don't want to spoil the surprise. Why don't you just listen in" Ranma says.

"Spoilsport. I hope Mom gets here quick then. I need to go do my katas before lunch." she says. "Plus I have my kendo and sword classes this afternoon and homework to finish after that." Nadoka comes into the hall with a look that asks if she knows who is calling. The girl shakes her head no and hands her the phone. "He did suggest that I listen in."

"Well then, let's put it on speaker then." Nadoka says as she presses the button to put the conversation on speaker. "This is Nodoka Saotome. What can I do for you?"

Ranma gulps as he almost loses his center. "Hello Mom, it's Ranma. I'm home and want to come see you."

Nadoka's jaw drops and she stammers "R.. Ra.. Ranma? Is it really you? Where's your father? Is he with you?"

"He's out somewhere with Soun Tendo. I had to wait to call you so he would not know about it. You see there are a LOT of things that happened in the last 12 years that he doesn't want to let you know about yet. I would like to come over this afternoon to see you. I have a friend that I would like you to meet as well... if that's okay with you?" Ranma says.

Nodoka stands there too stunned to say anything else. The girl waits a few seconds and yells at the speaker. "You had better come! I want to finally meet my big brother!"

"Uhhh brother?" Ranma says weakly.

"Yeah, BROTHER. My name is Rumiko and I was born 8 months after you and Father left on your training trip" she says.

"Uhh yeah.. we can be there in time for lunch if that's okay. We can stop and get lunch on the way." he says.

"Well, I think that you should join us for lunch. I know Mom has enough on hand to make all of us lunch. Do you need directions? We don't live in the same house anymore." Rumiko says.

"Ummm.. you don't?" Ranma says.

"No, but Mom can fill you in when you get here. Now as for those direction, where are you at?" Rumiko asks.

"The Tendo Dojo is is Nerima at..."

Ranma fills her in on where the Dojo is located and gets direction on how to find the Saotome home. Akane goes outside to talk to Kasumi.

"Kasumi, we are going to be leaving to go see Ranma's mom... and his sister." Akane says in a slightly astonished voice.

"Sister? Ranma has a sister? Oh how wonderful! I must meet her sometime." she exclaims.

"Uh Kasumi... Ranma didn't have a sister from when we came from..." Akane says in a slightly worried voice.

"Oh my... Listen Akane, I think you should be VERY careful about what you and Ranma tell them. Something is going on here if things are changing that much from what you and Ranma remember." Kasumi says.

"Yeah... that's a VERY good idea. I don't know if we will be back for supper or not. I will call and let you know. Akane says.

Kasumi nods her head and goes back to hanging up clothes.

A/N About the story: I hope you are continuing to enjoy it so far. This chapter should put me up to about 13k works and a long way to go before my story is done. Yeah!

The character Rumiko is my own concept and creation. She is about 12 years old. She is currently training in Kendo (she could be in the top 10 of her age group), Katana (again top 10 of her age group), 6 different martial arts (but not Anything Goes), grade point average of 4.0 (or the Japanese equivalent) and has an IQ measuring over 200. She looks like what Ranma's cursed form would have looked like at age 12... except... she is very tall for her age (and will top out at just over 6 feet tall or just a little under 2 meters). I do not know off hand how tall female Ranma is... I think she is about 5 foot tall. If so, her sister is the same height and is almost an identical twin. Rumiko's bust is about average for a 12 year old so she could NOT be mistaken for female Ranma's identical twin.

REAL LIFE came and bit me HARD last Friday. I came home and about ten minutes later a neighbor came and told me my car was on fire. Engine is a total loss. Sigh. I am currently without a car.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N Some changes and/or clarifications. For purposes of this story, Ranma (male) is aprox 5' 3" and will top out at about 5' 6". Ranma (female) is about 4' 10". This is as tall as she gets. Rumiko is about 4' 8" and will top out at about 5' 7".

Rumiko studies Kendo and Sword. Sword is intended to teach almost EVERY known style of sword use, both eastern and Western.

Rumiko is at beginner levels in 4 different martial arts and slightly more advanced in 2 others.

In spite of her high IQ, Nodoka has done her best to give her a normal childhood. She has been advanced in grade regardless. She is in the US equivalent of the 9th grade. (skipped 3rd and 6th grades)

Not-Even-Close-To-A-Claimer I do not claim anything belonging to the Goddess Rumiko as my own. So there.

Ranma and Akane leave for the Saotome home after Akane talks to Kasumi. They take to train from Nerima to the district that the Saotome home is located.

The train ride is quiet, both youths deep in thought about the upcoming meeting.

They arrive and depart the station. They make their way 6 blocks away to the street where the house is located. It is a matter of a few more minutes until they arrive. The house looks more like the Tendo house in the live action Ranma movie (2011- don't miss it!) then the Tendo home of the anime. The sign says Saotome Residence and Dojo. Nodoka and Rumiko Saotome. In smaller letters it says Genma and Ranma Saotome are on a training trip.

"Well, this is it Ranma. I guess there's no turning back now."Akane says.

"Yeah... Well, here goes nothing." Ranma says as he rings a very old fashioned bell beside the gate.

A blur of motion in a red dress comes hurtling out of the door and seems to be at the gate in a split second. It blurts out "Ranma?" giving him just enough time to start to nod his head before he is given a glomp worthy of Shampoo. The blur steadies down enough to see that it is a girl about 4' 8" in a red dress. "Oh Ranma, WELCOME HOME!" she blurts out.

"Hello Rumiko-chan. You might want to loosen your hold on Ranma... he is turning just a little blue and can't breathe." Akane says with a smile "My name is Akane Tendo. Would you like to be friends?"

Rumiko loosens her hug enough to let Ranma but continues to hold him as though she was afraid that he would vanish like a puff of smoke if she let go. She looks over at Akane. "you must be Ranma-san's friend." she finally lets go of Ranma and steps back a pace to bow to Akane. "I am happy to meet you Tendo-san."

Akane returns her bow. "Arigato Saotome-san. I am very happy tp meet you as well. Call me Akane if you don't mind and I will call you Rumiko." she says.

"Hai. Now come on in. Mom is waiting you meet both of you." Rumiko says and takes their hands to lead them in.

They go in the door as Nodoka comes down the hallway.

"Ranma? Oh my, you have grown so much." Nodoka say as she starts to cry just a little. Ranma nod his head and before he can say anything, Nodoka wraps her arms around him. "Welcome home son... welcome home"

"Thanks mom... Mom, I would like to introduce you to my friend Akane Tendo." he says. Nodoka releases Ranma and turns to Akane.

"Welcome to my home Tendo-san." Nodoka says a gives a little bow.

"Thank you Saotome-san. I am glad to meet you" Akane says with a bow of her own.

"Let's go eat lunch and you can tell me... well, everything you can before Rumiko has to leave for class." Nodoka says.

"Yeah brother. I want to hear as much as I can before I have to go" Rumiko says.

Later in the Saotome dining room.

"Mom, there are a few things you need to know about. It can effect how the contract you and pops wrote before we left is... interpreted. 2 weeks ago Pops and me were in China at a training ground called Jusenkyo. Pops had come across a book of obscure training grounds in China but it was in Chinese. What he didn't know was that Jusenkyo has over 100 pools of water that are cursed. When you fall in one, you take the form whoever or WHATEVER drowned in that pool." Ranma says. "We were sparring on top of some bamboo poles when I knocked Pops into one of the pools." Ranma pauses for a few seconds. "Imagine how shocked I was to see a panda come out of the pool instead of Pops. He knocked me into another pool of water. When I came out of the pool... well, shocked is too mild a word for it I guess.. Let me show you..." he reaches for the glass of water on the table and pours some over his head. She continues on "I fell into the spring of drowned girl."

Both Nodoka and Rumiko look shocked at what they see. Rumiko recovers first though and says "Cool... I have a big brother AND a big sister."

This is enough to bring Nodoka out of it. She seems to start to reprimand Rumiko for what she said and then closes her mouth and begins to giggle.

"Oh Ranma, I know, it is not a laughing matter, but how Rumiko reacted...is... well, just too funny to ignore." Nodoka says. She straightens up and calms down. "Ranma, you have nothing to worry about. Something Genma didn't know is that clan laws forbid a seppuku contracts by anyone not old enough to read and write what is on them. Since you were just 4 years old at the time, the contract is null and void. However, I think I will let Genma think that it is still in force for himself to pay him back for this. I assume there are other things you will want to tell me later. In the meantime, how are you taking this and how do you change back?"

She picks up the pot of hot water and pours some over her head changing back. "Hot water changes me back" Ranma says. "Everything I can find out says that the curse is permanent, so I am learning how to handle it. I am doing pretty well so far, but I have been told that sometimes a curse can be locked for a period of days, weeks, or even forever. I just have to live with the fact that I am both your son and your daughter." he says.

A/N Ranma has decided to conceal the fact that he has control over the change to keep certain people from knowing it... Namely... Pops, Ryoga, ,etc.

"I understand why Genma did not want to come straight home with the curse and all. I remember Soun Tendo from before Genma and I got married. It is natural that he would stay with a friend while trying to figure out what to do next." Nodoka says.

"Well, there's more to it then just that Mom. Pops made an agreement that I would marry one of the Tendo girl's. We went to the Tendo home in order for me to meet my possible fiancee's. I told them that we would have to finish high school first. That would give us time to get to know each other and decide about marriage then. Pops had a fit about that and Akane... reasoned with him to get him to back down." he says.

Akane reaches up and the Mallet of Doom appears in her hand. "Yeah, I found this to be an effective argument. I chased him around for a while and then knocked him into the koi pond." she says.

"Cool..." Rumiko says.

"It is not proper that you should use that on a stranger... regardless of the provocation." Nodoka frowns.

"Well... Pops was not hurt and it did make it clear that we wouldn't take any crap from him or Tendo-san on this. If I marry one of the girls, it will be because we love each other and not because of some agreement they made." he says.

"OOOPS, got to run or I will be late for class." Rumiko says. She gets up quickly and grabs a gym bag with what appears to be a wrapped sword strapped on top of it. "Will you be here for supper? I would like to talk to you some more." she says.

"Sure thing. See you later." he says.

After they hear the door close, Nodoka turns to Ranma and Akane. "Now then, what else do I need to know that you did not Rumiko to hear?"

Over the next two hours she learns much more then she ever wanted to know. Her reaction to the Neko-kin made her mutter under her breath "Good thing Rumiko has the honor sword or we would have a panda skin rug tomorrow"

A/N I am sure that I will have more changes and/or clarifications in the future. Rumiko is using the family honor blade in her sword classes 'live steel' training. She is learning to use it since Nodoka was not certain when/if she would ever see Ranma again.

A/N The following may be deleted at a later time: TEASER!

Voice 3: Well, that went pretty well. I think the change I slipped through giving Nodoka a daughter to raise while Ranma was gone has done wonders for her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The 13th claimer: oh unlucky thirteen, that I hath disclaimed all rights to those held by the Goddess Rumiko for 13 times yet I still do it again and again. (Hey, it's not all that easy coming up with these things! Let me know what you think of them)

A/N The story is coming along nicely I think. Keep in mind that the ultimate goal of Ranma and Akane coming back is to be able to eventually defeat Safffron 2 years from now (story time).

Rumiko comes rushing into the Saotome home and looks around. "Hey Mom! I'm Home!... Where's Ranma?" she asks

"Ranma and Akane are in the dojo sparring. Why don't you join them for a while? Dinner is still a couple of hours away but I can bring you some snacks in a little while." Nodoka says'

"Okay Mom." Rumiko says as she heads for the dojo. She hears sounds of sparring going on as she crosses over to the dojo. She enters and stops to watch them. She is amazed at the speed at which they are sparring. "Hi everyone, I'm back from class"

Ranma and Akane keep on sparring. "Hi, just keep off to the side so you won't be in the way" Ranma says.

Rumiko watches and is more and more amazed at what she is seeing. Her sensei's in the Art had never shown this degree of skill and speed before. Of course, she realized, that is because they tone down their skill and speed to match whoever they are sparring or training with.

Ranma and Akane abruptly stop and turn to face each other. After bowing, they turn and walk over to where Rumiko is standing. "That was a real good one you got in there Akane. I think you are spotting the holes in my defense better then you were a week ago."

"Yeah. It helps that you are taking me more seriously in our sparring. I am glad you have gotten off that whole I-don't-fight-girls crap." Akane says.

"I-don't-fight-girls crap? What is she talking about Ranma?" Rumiko asks.

Ranma looks a bit sheepish and rubs the back of his head. "Well, Pops had some pretty weird ideas about woman, girls, and the Art. I have been getting over them pretty quickly since I met Akane though. Pops always said girls were weak and that you shouldn't fight with them. Pops was wrong though. Girls and women are like everyone else. You have the weak one, the average one, and some strong ones. Akane breaks bricks to release stress. There are not a lot of people anywhere who can do that. She still has some weaknesses in her defense, but she is coming along nicely." Ranma says."Mom told me that you are taking martial arts classes. How far have you come in them?"

"White belt only." she says with a sigh "I might make brown belt in a year or two."

"Well, why don't we spar a little bit and see how good you are.?" Ranma asks.

Rumiko's face brightens "Really?"

"Yep. Gotta see how good my sister is if I want to help her." Ranma says. They step out into the center. Ranma takes his casual stance-that's-not-a-stance (TM pending... not really but it IS Ranma's signature stance) and waits for her to make the first move. Rumiko get's into a stance suited for offense or defense and waits.

Akane waits for a few seconds and then says "Begin!" Ranma just continues to stand there and waits for Rumiko to make the first move. After about 30 seconds, she moves towards Ranma with a speed that would surprise most opponents.

Ranma thinks 'If this is her top speed, she can give most people a real challenge. I think she is actually faster then I was at her age.'

They continue sparring for about 30 minutes. Ranma stops them several times to show her something new or to correct something he sees that is wrong. Ranma is impressed at her endurance since this is her third training session of the day.

"This is fun big brother." Rumiko says as they continue to spar. "I know that I don't have a lot of moves yet."

"Yeah, but you make pretty good use of what you do know. And you adapt quickly too." Ranma says.

"Well, the sensei doesn't like us improvising as we go. It sucks sometimes." Rumiko says.

"Well, I think you would do great in Anything Goes. I improvise all the time. React, Adapt, and Overcome is important to me and my style." Ranma says.

Rumiko seems to be thinking on that for a bit. It does not effect how well she is doing though. "I think you mean like this don't you?" she says as she begins a new move based on something she saw Akane do earlier. It barely connects instead of getting the full effect blow Akane got earlier.

"Whoa there... lets take a break and let me show you why you did not connect good." Ranma says with a happy grin on his face. "You need to change your balance point just a hair... and bring the fist just a little over... That's got it. Lets try that one at full speed."

She tries it again and this time the blow hits where it should. 'React, Adapt, and Overcome? Good motto' Rumiko thinks.

They finish the sparring/training session. Rumiko is showing signs of fatigue but it quite able to carry on.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. Your Sensei should have seen that you are ready to test for a higher belt by now." Ranma says.

"Well, he usually lets one of his better students teach the beginners while he works on the advanced students. All of the advanced students take turns teaching the beginners. The smallest martial class I take has 30 students in it." she says.

Ranma and Akane are both astonished at hearing this. They both have the thought that it is a wonder that any of the beginners ever advance to higher belts.

Akane speaks up first. "If your mother says that it is okay, how would you like to train with us each weekend?" Ranma nods his head in agreement. "We could come over here each Sunday and work out together."

Rumiko looks very enthused at this. "And it would give me a chance to spend time with my brother too."

"Sounds like a plan then. We will work out after your Kendo and sword classes then and stay for supper. That way we can get back to Nerima before it gets too late."

A/N That's all for now. More of Ranma's visit with his mother and sister next time.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sigh... Here goes Number 14. I only claim that I wrote this story for my own enjoyment and that of those who read it. I would never, never, NEVER infringe upon the Goddess Rumiko's rights to Ranma and the other characters she created.

A/N FYI I have gone back and found a story that I started 2 and a half years ago called Forlorn Hope for the Empire. Oddly enough, there is no category here for posting totally original stories. I am looking into using media miner to post it. Thanks to all of you who are following my story. :)

"Son, I have been giving the situation some thought now. I want you to move in with me and your sister now that you are back." Nodoka says. "You could go to the same high school she goes to and have more time together."

Ranma and Akane glance at each other. Akane has a worried look on her face. "Mom, there is a lot going on right now. Pop has arranged for a marriage between me and one of the Tendo girls. I know Pop has no right to do that but... " glancing back at Akane "There are reasons I need to stay with the Tendo's until this school year is over. I can't go into them yet but I promise that I will tell you as soon as I can." Ranma says.

Nodoka gives this some thought. "No Ranma, I want you and Genma to return home. We need to be together as a family. I... need to talk to your grandfather about what is going on. He will want to talk to you as soon as possible. Ummm... do you mind if I ask something personal?" Ranma nods his head "You and Akane seem to be... pretty close. Is there something going on I should know about?"

Ranma and Akane both blush a little bit and look down towards the floor. Akane recovers first and says "Tell her... or I will." Ranma looks at her with an expression that says 'are you sure?'... Akane nods her head.

"Okay Mom, yes there is something going on. I have proposed to Akane and she accepted" Ranma says as Akane nods her head "We don't want Pop or Mr Tendo to know or they will come up with all kinds of schemes to get us married before we are ready"

"That's right Mrs. Saotome. We are going to wait until after we get out of high school and maybe after college. We are only 16 years old and still have some growing up to do first." she says and then thinks to herself 'In addition to getting ready for Saffron'

"Yes! I knew you reaaaaally liked each other!" Rumiko squeels as she first glomps Ranma and then Akane. "Welcome to the family big sister."

"Akane, I have an idea then. I have a... business trip... FAMILY type business... that really needs me to be out of town for a few months. Rumiko was going to stay with her grandfather... Akane, would your father let her stay with you for the rest of the school year? I will pay for her room and board while she is with you."

"I am sure that Dad will have no problem with it if he is approached by Kasumi. Genma will be a problem though." Akane says.

Nodoka says "I have a couple of ideas on that. What if we...

Later that evening

Tendo Dojo

"Hello everyone, we're home!" Akane calls out "And we have company!" Rumiko and Ranma set the bags they are carrying at the foot of the steps.

Genma and Soun are playing Go in the dining area. Nabiki is watching TV and Kasumi is in the kitchen. Akane had called Kasumi earlier to set things up.

"Welcome home everyone. I have tea ready if you want some." Kasumi says.

"Okay K-chan." Akane says.

They enter the dining area and Soun looks up for a second to great his guest... and freezes when he sees Rumiko. Genma used the opportunity to move some of the Go pieces around and then notices Soun's frozen state. He looks up at everyone who just came in and his mouth drops. He begins stammering "R.. R.. Girl.. both.. here.." and faints.

Nabiki kept her eyes on Genma and Soun since she was warned in advance about Rumiko. Her smirk shows how amused she is about the whole thing. "Well, the great Genma Saotome fainting at the sight of a girl... My, are we ever going to have fun"

"Father, Kasumi, Nabiki, I would like you to meet my sister Rumiko Saotome." Soun begins to recover from his frozen state.

"Welcome to my home Saotome-chan" Soun says as he stands up and bows. "Genma did not tell me about having a daughter."

Rumiko returns his bow. "Yes Tendo-san. He did not know about me because I was born months after Pops and Ranma left on their training trip."

"Father, Mrs Saotome is having to go on a extended business trip and would appreciate it if we could let her stay with us and get better acquainted with Ranma and her father." Kasumi says. "Akane has volunteered to let her stay with her in her room. Movers will bring a bed for her in about an hour."

"Rumiko, you are more then welcome to stay here as long as you like." Soun says.

"Thank you Mr Tendo. I really want to get to know Ranma and Pops better." Rumiko says. "Mom said she might having some very... cutting... remarks for him about the training he gave Ranma. VERY cutting remarks."

Soun pales a little bit at her tone of voice even though he knows Genma can take care of himself.

Nabiki stands up and walks over to where Genma was laying. "I think it is time he greeted his daughter properly." she says as she pours hot water on Genma to wake him up.

"AUGHHHHHH! Did you have to use water that hot?" Genma yells as he comes to his feet "I could have been hurt you know!"

"Hello father. I am your daughter Rumiko." she says as she pulls the honor sword from it's sheath. "I have been the holder of the family Honor Blade in Ranma's absence as heir. Mom has told me all about the seppuku agreement between the two of you. She cannot be here and has laid the duty of observing you to see if you upheld family honor in how you trained Ranma. She will pass judgment on you when she returns from her business trip." Genma starts edging towards the stairs "Running is not an option... if you do, Mom will take that as an admission of failure to uphold family honor in this matter." This stops Genma in his tracks and he begins sweating profusely.

"Pops, are you okay? You look like you are about to faint? Maybe you should go lie down for a while before supper." Ranma says.

"Yeah, you almost look like you have seen a ghost" Rumiko says and then thinks to herself 'Your own ghost at that'

"Uh... yeah... a little nap would do me some good." Genma says and heads up the stairs. Ranma follows him after a few seconds.

'Yep, just like I expected. Trying to run anyway.' Ranma thinks "Pops, what do you think you are doing?" He says as his father tosses him his backpack.

What do you think boy? WE are leaving on a training trip. That girl is as crazy as her mother is. If we want to keep on living, we need to get away from here." Genma says in a low voice.

Ranma drops his pack and cracks his knuckles. "Nope, not this time Pops. I finally found my mother and you are NOT going to mess this up."

"Boy we have to.." Genma begins say as Ranma punches him out the window into the yard. Ranma follows him.

"You need a good workout Pops. And I intend to give you one." Ranma says as he follows his father out of the window.

Rumiko sheathes the Honor Blade and set it aside when she sees her father flying out of the window with Ranma following after him. Everyone except Akane rush to the porch to watch the fight. After all, Akane has seen this too many times to need to hurry to see Genma being beat up by Ranma. She knew she would have plenty of time to watch the ending.

The fight ends with Ranma sending his father into the koi pond. He emerges as a panda and holds up a sign saying "Okay boy, I will stay"

Rumiko is somewhat astonished to see a panda emerge from the water. She had been warned but that was not the same as seeing it for herself. She headed over to get a closer look and stopped about 3 meters from him. Wet panda does not smell very good.

"Ranma told me about your curses. If I didn't see it for myself, I would never have believed it. Pops, you really are an idiot." Rumiko says.

Akane and Ranma just laugh while the others look at Rumiko in astonishment.

A/N Well, the meeting with Nodoka and Rumiko went very well. Let me know what you think of Rumiko and the story so far.

Next time: Rumiko goes to school with her brother and meets Kuno.

After that... I am undecided if we will meet Ryoga and P-chan next or if I will have Shampoo show up next. Ideas anyone?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Oh me, oh my, I'm now 15 cryeth the disclaimer. The writer has no intention of infringing upon any rights held by the Goddess Rumiko and her creations Ranma and all the other characters we have come to think of as family. He only created the character of Rumiko Saotome and the situations they find themselves in. All rights belong to the Goddess Rumiko. (Hmmm I wonder how many more disclaimer days I will last? Hopefully a lot!)

A/N I will eventually go back to the beginning and start to flesh out the story a little more. Maybe. Someday. If any of my readers have any ideas on what might be added, just let me know.

5-11-12 I consolidated my A/N to the bottom of the chapter. No other changes made.

Tendo Household

Monday Morning

As usual, Kasumi was the first one up. However, she was not the only one up for very long. A few minutes after Kasumi got started on breakfast, Rumiko entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Kasumi. Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Rumiko.

"Do you know how to make miso soup? If you do, everything for it is already laid out and ready to start making it." Kasumi said.

"Sure thing. I can make some simple things like that. I loved what we had for dinner last night. Do you think that you could teach me some things you know about cooking? Mom has been so busy the last few years that she has not had the time to teach me more complicated things." Rumiko says.

"I certainly can. I love to cook and love to pass on what I know to others." kasumi said.

The two of them begin preparing breakfast when Akane comes downstairs ready to go jogging.

"Good morning you two. Having fun with breakfast? Akane says as she gives both of them a quick hug. "I need to get going if I am to be home in time for breakfast."

Ranma comes downstairs about the time the miso soup goes on to cook. "Morning everyone. Anything I can do to help? Pops has a hangover again and is sleeping in today." Ranma says

"Everything has been started big brother. Do you know any Kendo? I need someone to practice against. Is there a good Kendo Dojo around here? Is there a Kendo Club at school?" Rumiko asks very quickly, almost running her words together.

"Whoa there, slow down a little... Ummm Sensai Tanaka teaches Kendo. His Dojo is about 3 blocks from here. There is a Kendo Club at school but the captain of the club is crazy and we don't get along very well. Yes, I do know Kendo. I am not a Master, but I am pretty good." Ranma says.

"I have a spare bokken if you want to spar with me some." Rumiko says. "No armor though. I always use the armor at the Dojo." she says.

"Okay, just give me a minute to get something to drink first." Ranma says. He goes to the sink and pours himself a glass of tapwater and starts to head outside when... (3 guesses about what happens next...and the first 2 don't count)

SPLASH! goes the water all over Ranma. Rumiko giggles and hands Ranma the spare bokken. Ranma gives her a glare that would make most people quake in fear... and all it did was make Rumiko break out in laughter.

"Okay, I agree that it was funny... but do you HAVE to laugh so hard? We are here to practice you know." Ranma says.

Rumiko settles down quickly. "Okay... big sister. No more laughing today. Not even a snicker. Got it. Shall we begin?" Rumiko asks.

Rumiko moves into a fairly standard Kendo stance and waits for Ranma to get ready. Ranma gets into a modified version of his standard stance-that's-not-a-stance. Rumiko waits until her sister is ready and then launches her attack. Swish, swish, swish! as she strikes much faster then Kuno ever did when they were fighting. Ranma has to really work to avoid being tagged by Rumiko's bokken. They spar for about 20 minutes before taking a break.

'Rumiko is VERY good with that bokken.' Ranma thinks. "Good workout Rumiko. I only tagged you twice while you got me 3 times." she says.

"Well, you should have gotten me at least one more time. Twice I barely touched your shirt sleeve. If I knew more about your style, I might have tagged you with both of them." Rumiko says.

"True enough. This is one of the better workouts I have had in a while. You are just as fast as I am with the bokken. I think that when we start training you in Anything Goes, your speed in martial arts will get just as fast. Right now, you are faster then 90% of people you will encounter in martial arts. With time, that will go to 99%." Ranma says.

"Wow... are there any, you know, exercises that will help me get faster as a martial artist?" Rumiko asks.

"I will start teachin' you some kata's from my school. If you keep workin at them everyday and concentrate of getting faster at the same time, they should help a lot. Now, it is about time to hit the furo. Akane should be back by now so you can share it with her. That should still give me enough time to get ready for school." Ranma says.

By the time everyone had hit the furo and had breakfast, it was time to head off to school.

"Ready for a new school Rumiko? Remember what I said about Kuno. He's nuts and might decide that you are my girl side and something happened to me to change how I look." Ranma said.

"Yeah. That's why I am bringing my bokken with me. If I have to, I can use it to beat the crap out of him." Rumiko said.

'Yep, definitely a Saotome' Ranma thought.

They headed off to school, leaving a little early so that Rumiko could stop by the office and finish registering and get her class assignments. They also allowed enough extra time to deal with Kuno if they had to... Yet another recipe for chaos has all of the ingredients coming together.

They passes through the gates of Furinkan High. Kuno was waiting for them all right. He steps forth and throws a bouquet of flowers at Akane and Rumiko.

"Good Morning my fierce tigress and fiery pig-tailed girl. I, Tatawaki Kuno, will free you from Saotome and then I shall date both of thee this day after school ends!" He says. Kuno thinks to himself 'Something is different about the pig-tailed girl... her chest seems to be smaller...' he thinks.

Akane drops her flowers and begins showing a bit of red tinged battle aura. Rumiko snickers and says in a low voice "I really didn't believe you... but he is for real... a real jerk that is"

Kuno comes striding forth "Pig-tailed girl... are you carrying a bokken?" he asks in a puzzled voice

"First of all, I am not your pig-tailed girl. This is my first day here. My name is Rumiko Saotome and the pig-tailed girl is my sister. That's why we look so much alike. Secondly.." she throws the flowers back at him "I am too young to date an upperclassman. If you continue to try... I will have to challenge you to a formal Kendo duel." Rumiko says.

Kuno looks very puzzled by now. "But pig-tailed girl... I mean... uh... miss... whatever you said your name is... do you not wish to date the most popular, most handsome man in school, the one, the only, the mighty Blue Thunder?" Kuno asks as a bolt of lightning strikes somewhere close by silhouetting him almost perfectly.

"No. Now go away and leave us alone." Rumiko says and begins to head inside. "I have to finish getting registered now and get my class schedule oh Blue Fartness"

Kuno mouth drops open as the insult makes it way through what some call the Kuno Operating System (An OS that makes the most bug-ridden Windows OS look like a perfected product). By the time his OS had finished resetting, everyone had gone inside. The laughter from everyone who witnessed this did not help either.

Rumiko was given the standard set of freshman classes but would have the same lunch period as Ranma and Akane.

Nabiki is asked out on a date... and an interview.

Nabiki is having lunch outdoors and has been taking reports from her lieutenants. They have all departed to carry out their assigned tasks... and to have their own lunch as well. A boy Nabiki knows named Ruroshi Tanda is headed her way.

'I wonder what he wants?' Nabiki asks herself 'He's not someone I normally have business with. Interesting.'

"Hi Nabiki, mind if I join you?" Ruroshi asks

Nabiki waves her hand in a motion to be seated. "Sure, have a seat. What can I do for you?" she asks with her best Ice Queen stare.

"Well, as far as anyone else is concerned, I am here to ask you on a date." he says with a sort of sheepish gaze "I actually have a bet with some friends that I could get the Ice Queen to go out with me"

Alarm bells start ringing loud and clear in her mind. Her lieutenants would hear about this. They didn't have a clue that this was about to happen. "And why should I care? What's your real reason for being here?"

"My... umm... grandfather asked me to do this as a cover. He would like to talk to you about... hiring you to provide information about what's going on at Furinkan High. My... cousin is going to be transferring here and he's very... protective of her." he says. "He would appreciate it if you could stop by this Friday for an interview... and to pay you a retainer for your services. He said that for coming to an interview, he would pay you 20,000 yen plus I can take you out to eat at a restaurant of your choosing at his expense."

"ANY restaurant?" Nabiki asks "That could cost him a whole lot more then 20,000 yen."

"That's what he said. His word on this is good." Ruroshi says

"50,000 yen for the interview and we go to Hinako's to eat... plus we go dancing at the Sazukan Club after we eat." Nabiki says thinking about how much this particular cash cow could be milked.

"25,000 yen, Hinako's to eat, and Sazukan Club to dance." he says

"40" she says

"30" he says

"Split the difference - 35" she says "Half right after school and the rest when you pick me up"

He thinks for a few seconds and then looks around "Done." he pulls out his wallet and pulls out three 5,000 yen notes and three 1,000 yen notes. He hands them to her "That's just over half. I owe you 17,000 more when I pick you up. Would 6pm be satisfactory? That way you can be home by 10 or 11. Ummm... do you have anything suitable to wear to Hinako's and the Sazukan Club?"

"Uhhh... yeah, I do have a very nice business suit that I can wear. Ummm... do you think I should get something nicer?"

"Office lady or something a little more upscale?" he asks

"A little more upscale. I got it to wear when I go to formal interviews for college." she says.

"If... you decide to buy a new set of clothes... I can't guarantee this but... Grandfather might be persuaded to consider it a business expense and re-pay you for what it costs." he says.

"Ah... okay. I will think about it." she says. She is astonished that he would hint at this so openly. 'I have really dropped the ball on this one.' she thinks to herself as Ruroshi stands up to leave.

"Friday at 6pm then. See you then." he says and then walks off.

One of Nabiki's lieutenants had been watching from a distance trying to figure out what was going on. Nabiki motions her over.

"Find out everything you can on Ruroshi Tanda and his family. Especially about his family. We have really dropped the ball where Ruroshi is concerned and I am not going to be caught by surprise again. Have everyone drop whatever they are working on and get me some information by Friday afternoon." Nabiki orders.

Rumiko decided to look in on the Kendo Club after school and decide if being in the club would be worth being around that weirdo Kuno. Kuno was not there when she arrived, but the club members were beginning to start practicing. The majority seem to be fairly average for their group and none of them were in her league as a kendoist. Still, there were a couple of them who were good enough to train with.

'Odd... there are no girls here. Kinchan High had 4 girls good enough to be on the team. Why aren't there any girls here?' Rumiko thinks to herself. She sees a couple of boys look her way and they come closer to her. She hears them talking in a low voice that was loud enough for her to hear... or ignore if she chose to.

"Too bad she's not more like her brother. No chest at all compared to her's" one of them said.

"Yeah. Wonder why she's carrying a bokken? Think it's Ranma's?" the second boy says.

"No way she could know how to use it. Only reason Ranma knows how to use one is because of all the martial arts training he has had." said the first boy.

The talk continued on for several minutes. Rumiko seems to be ignoring them, but she has heard and paid attention to everything they say.

'Boys... all hormones and almost no brains." she think to herself.

Eventually Kuno comes out and brings the club to order. He notices Rumiko sitting by herself in the bleachers and walks over to her. She looks at him as he approaches.

"Greetings fiery haired one. I believe you said your name is Rumiko Saotome? Have you come to watch the magnificent Blue Thunder and go out with me for ice cream after practice?" Kuno asks.

"Yes sempai, my name is Rumiko Saotome. I came here to see what skill level the club is at and see if it would be worth my while to join the club." she says.

Kuno looks puzzled at this and several of the boys visible snicker at the thought of her joining the club.

"Why would a fair maiden such as yourself wish to join our ranks? It is not an art a fair maiden should be involved in." Kuno says

'Idiot. I hate dealing with guys like this.' Rumiko thinks. "Sempai, I come from a long line of warriors on both sides of the family. Men and women on my mothers side of the family have studied Kendo for generations. Our family supported the Shogunate long before the Meiji Restoration and we continue to serve even now. It is my duty and my privilege to continue the tradition."

Snickers continue from several of the Kendoists in the Dojo. Rumiko pays them no attention.

"No fair maiden, I fear the club rules and charter from the school forbid us to teach you the art of Kendo. My father wrote the charter before he … left... on his latest trip. I cannot go against his wishes in this matter. In addition, the Ryu Haken Nyojo Dsekin School of Kendo specifically forbids women to be trained in their school."

"Ah, I have heard of them. All of the founding masters were Idiots. Hsu Kaiden Jiri Falco will teach anyone with the will to be a true Kendoist." Rumiko says.

One of the boys who had been snickering was becoming visible angry and started in her direction.

"I will not allow you to mock our school. Sempai, with your permission, may I teach this … this... person... not to mock our school?" he asks.

Kuno thinks for a few seconds. "Nay, as Captain of the team, I forbid it. None of us shall stoop so low as to challenge a girl to a duel. Come, let us begin practicing." Kuno said.

"How can I mock something that is already a mockery? Did not Ryu Haken Nyojo Dsekin place dead last in this years National Kendo Championship? To a woman at that? Oh the shame of it." she says as she stands up and prepares to leave. The idiot Kendoist whose anger was about to make him do something rash... did something totally idiotic. He flips down his Kendo mask and charges Rumiko to attack her.

"Well now, I see that you are as much of an idiot as your schools master is..." Rumiko says as she deflects his bokken to one side and slaps him across the side of his head with her bokken. "Attacking someone who is not in armor while you have a full set on..." she next slashes across his stomach with a blow that would have disemboweled him if she was wielding the Honor Blade of the family."So pitiful an attack too..." Now she brings her bokken into his thigh, dropping him to the floor. Then she sets the point of the bokken at his face shield. "Yield before I get angry. You won't like it if I get angry"

The boy drops his bokken and says "I yield"

"Good. Well, good day to you all then. I need to get home. Ranma might be a little worried by now. " Rumiko says and then strides out of the Dojo.

"Magnificent..." Kuno mutters to himself.

A/N Well, DON"T expect chapters this long again. It just... sort of... kinda... happened. If the A/N's spread throughout the story are annoying... well, I did them that what to explain things that I did not want to leave for the end of the chapter.

I still have a lot to learn about doing battle scenes. I hope you will be patient while I learn more about doing them. I will eventually go back and re-write sections like this.

I do not know as much about the history of Japan as I would like. Please let me know if I am mistaken in any of my facts.

I would use the Japanese style designation for what year of high school they are in, but that would be confusing to me and some of my readers as well.

Kodachi has the same OS that her brother and father has... which is part of what makes them so... weird.

Hinako's and the Sazukan Club are my inventions. Hinako's is a very high price, high class restaurant in downtown Tokyo which generally has a long waiting list for Friday and Saturdays. The Sazukan Club does not officially take reservations and the waiting line goes around the block on Friday and Saturdays. Very high price, high class club.

long winded name be Ryu Haken Nyojo Dsekin. One might actually think they were being all noble by not allowing women and girls to be trained in Kendo. In fact, the school was founded by an idiot who had as much common sense as Genma when it comes to women. PS the name is made up on the spur of the moment. Neither it nor Hsu Kaiden Jiri Falco are real schools. If they are real schools, then I apologize to them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Here's Ryoga!

16 times and what do you get

another day older and deeper in debt

St Peter don't you call me

cause I can't go,

I gotta do more disclaimers first

Disclaimer the 16. Ah heck, you know that I don't claim Rumiko Takahasi's (I hope I got the full name right) work as my own. She owns all right to Ranma and company.

And now... Here's Ryoga!

The Eternal Lost Boy had followed Ranma and his father from Tokyo clear to to a remote area of China. He was still angry that Ranma had run out on their Man to Man fight several weeks ago. Now he had caught up to them and was ready to gain his Revenge. He was at the top of a cliff overlooking a valley filled with pools of water. The mist did not obscure them so much as give them a slightly ghostly appearance. He hears some noise from further down the trail. He ignores it and continues to watch the peaceful appearing valley. He hears running and turns to look. He is totally astonished to see a panda being pursued by a lovely red haired girl coming straight towards. He is so awe struck that he does not even protect himself as the panda knocks him over the precipice... over and into a pool of water...

"AGGGHHHHHHH!" he yells as he wakes from his nightmare. It had been like that every night ever since he was knocked into the pool of water and emerged... as a little black pig. He shook with fear for a time as he remember the panda coming back and catching him... and then trying to cook him in a pot of boiling water. That was how he found out that he would change back into a human again.

"Ranma! You have made my life hell! I will get my revenge on you! And then I'm going to go find that panda, and when I do, I will have me a panda skin coat for winter!" Ryoga yells into the night.

Nerima, Japan

"Ranma, isn't it about time for Ryoga to show up?" Akane asks

"Yeah, I think it was either on this date or the next day that he attacked me the first time." Ranma says "I don't want to have the same thing happen again. You almost got killed by his bandanna the first time."

"Well, we have two years of experience to give us an edge against him. I hope this works better then it worked out originally." she says

"Bye everyone! See you at school!" Rumiko calls out as she heads out the door.

"Wonder what that's all about?... you don't think...?" Ranma begins to say and then:

"KUNO!" yell Ranma and Akane together. They grab their bento's and head out the door worried that Rumiko might be getting in over her head. Nabiki had headed out about ten minutes earlier in order to speak with some of her lieutenants before school started.

Rumiko slows down as she approaches the gates to Furinkan High. She looks into the school yard and sees Kuno standing close to the gates with a rose in his hand.

'Idiot. I had better head him off before he decides he want to date me as well.' Rumiko thinks to herself. She steps through the gates and stops, facing Kuno and waiting to see what he does. Of course, he is an idiot so he does exactly what she expected him to do.

"Ah fair maiden, what joy it is to see you again. Please excuse my fellow Kendoist's boorish behavior and accept this rose as an apology." Kuno says as he tosses her the rose. Rumiko lets it drop to the ground.

"Your fellow Kendoist paid for his mistake. No apology is needed. Just stay away from me and I will do just fine." Rumiko says with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Don't let your anger at him effect your feeling for me. Come, let us go out on a date after school where I can voice my sentiments in poetry and prose." says Kuno.

"No. I will not date you. Leave me alone or I will give you the same lesson I gave that idiot yesterday" she threatens

"I don't understand? Why would you not want to date the most handsome man at Furinkan High? Does some foul sorcerer have you in his grasp? Yes! That's it! Foul sorcery hath taken over Akane's mind and your mind fair Rumiko. I, the Blue Thunder shall not permit IT!" Kuno cries out

"KUNO NO BAKA! You are a total idiot! There is no foul sorcerer! We DON"T LIKE YOU!" she yells as she draws her bokken and starts towards him.

Kuno steps back, astonished that she would act like this. At the last second he finally realizes that she intends to attack him and draws his bokken. Rumiko starts with a slash towards Kuno's head and he responds by blocking her bokken. However she was expecting this and brings her bokken slashing around into a horizontal arc that connects solidly with his stomach. This doubled him over for a second and Rumiko reverses her attack and this time connects solidly with his head.

"That... hurt... you know..." Kuno says as he fall unconscious.

"Kuno baby, you just never learn do you?" Nabiki says as she drags him off to the school infirmary.

Rumiko hears something that sounded a little like "Ranma prepare to die!" off in the distance. Frustrated, she looks around trying to figure out where it came from. She sprints back in the direction she came from to see if her brother needs any help.

Ranma and Akane are rushing towards the high school when suddenly a boy in a yellow shirt and wearing a bandanna comes rushing at them yelling "Ranma prepare to die!" and then "Because of you I have seen hell". Ryoga has arrived and he is pissed off.

Ranma dodges his attacks and says "Hi Ryoga! I haven't seen you in a while. What's up?"

"I have seen hell and now I will get revenge!" Ryoga yells and pulls out a bandanna to throw at Ranma.

"Oh by the way, this is my friend Akane Tendo. Akane, this is my friend Ryoga Hibiki. We attended the same school a few months ago." Ranma says as he continues to dodge.

Akane darts forward and grabs Ryoga's wrist as he is about to send one of his bandanna's flying at Ranma. She turns him towards her and looks at him in the eye. "Stop that right now. You know Ranma did not make you follow him to Jusenkyo. Plus the panda was the one that knocked you into the Pool of Drowned Pig not Ranma." Akane says to Ryoga

Ryoga is so astonished that he stops trying to pull away from her and notices how beautiful she is... even if she is a bit... okay, a LOT angry at him. "Uh... how... how did..." he starts to ask.

"Simple enough. Ranma was there and saw what happened." Akane said "Do you remember the red haired girl that was chasing the panda? That was Ranma. His father had knocked him into the Spring of Drowned Girl and he was chasing him... Yes, the panda is Ranma's father. He fell into the Spring of Drowned Panda."

The slightly buggy Ryoga Operating System tried to digest this but it reset before it could finally process all of the new data. The effect that Akane had on him by holding his wrist and staring into his eyes blow the ROS circuit breakers for a few seconds.

When the ROS had finished it's reset Ryoga thinks to himself 'She is beautiful... uh... Ranma? Girl? What's going on here?' "Uh miss..." Ryoga starts to say

"Akane Tendo. Ranma is my boyfriend." Akane says hoping to forestall what she is afraid Ryoga is thinking. She releases Ryoga's wrist and steps back. "Ranma told me about the duel you were supposed to have. He waited three days but then that baka of a father of his knocked him out and dragged him off to China. Take it out on his father, not on Ranma."

"Ryoga, I have been told that there is no cure for a Jusenkyo curse. I know it is hard to live with your curse. Heck, I don't know that I could handle it half as good as you do." Ranma says with a sheepish face while rubbing the back of his neck. "I hope that there is a cure out there and I will help both of us find one if there is one."

"D..do you really mean that Ranma? Even after I just tried to kill you?" Ryoga asks.

"Sure, I would help anyone who is cursed like that. Hey, you are one of the few friends I ever made while we were on the road. Friends help friends, right?" Ranma says.

"Uh, yeah... friends... umm are you my friend? or are you just saying that to get me to, you know, stop attacking you?" Ryoga asks.

"I never teased you in school about you getting lost now did I? And I helped you get home from school all those times. Only a real friend would help you out like that. " Ranma says.

"Um okay I guess. But what was that about the panda? That doesn't make much sense." Ryoga.

"Well, you see it's like this..." Ranma begins to explain...

"... and then we came here because Pops and Mr. Tendo had made an agreement that I would marry one of his daughters. Akane and me get along real good and we might get married someday. First we are going to finish high school though." Ranma finished.

Rumiko comes trotting up as Ranma finishes explaining to Ryoga what has happened over the last few months.

"Ryoga, I would like you to meet my sister, Rumiko. Rumiko, this is one of my friends from the last school I attended Ryoga Hibiki." Ranma says. "I will tell you about him later. We need to get to school or we will be late... Ryoga, are you going to go back to school?"

Ryoga thinks for a few seconds and then says "Yeah, I need to go back to school. It's hard to do it when I get lost so much though."

"Well, you know that I will do what I can to help." Ranma says as they start heading towards the high school. "I would love to have you stick around though. I need some good training partners for me and Akane. I have stuff I can show you and I don't have to hold back when I spar with you."

As they pass an open lot, Ranma turns and says "Why don;t you set up camp here for the day? We can pick you up when we head home from school and talk some more. Okay?"

"Uh, yeah. That would be fine. See you later." Ryoga says.

Akane, Ranma and Rumiko head off to school and get there barely before the tardy bell rings.

A/N Wow, I have done over 5000 words in 2 chapters. I hope that I am not about to burn out and fall into a terminal case of Writers Block... nah, I still have too much already blocked out in my mind for that to happen... at least not for a few more chapters. I hope that I can keep up this level of output although I would not hold my breath waiting for it to happen.

I hope that you like Ranma and Akane's attempt to change Ryoga from "Ranma prepare to die!" into the friend he once was. Genma on the other hand... how does a good Genma beating sound? IT IS COMING! I just don't know when it will get here. Maybe in Ch 17 or it might wait until Ch 18.

Keep the ideas coming. I read everything you send with in PM's or in your reviews. I like hearing from you.

Rumiko is going to continue to beat up on Kuno for a while. Ryoga, Ranma and Akane will begin training together and Rumiko will start learning all about Anything Goes Martial Arts... At least that's the plan... All of you know that Murphy's Law won't stand for things staying peaceful for too long though. Another writer (Sorry, I cannot remember your name or find the story I read this in) said

"This writer has said it before, and he shall say it again-

Chaos needs no recipe. But in Nerima, there's always an

ingredients list." so don't let the peace and quiet fool you for one minute.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Dim-claimer number the 17th. Oh for those too DIM to realize it, I CLAIM nothing that belongs to the Goddess Rumiko as my own. Thanks everyone for being patient with my disclaimers.

A/N FYI I have made some changes to the manga timeline beyond the obvious one of Ranma and Akane being killed by Saffron. I had Akane see Ryoga turn into P-chan while this was happening plus I changed it to Genma being responsible for Ryoga being knocked into the Spring of Drowned Pig. I have added new characters and a sorta, kinda, almost maybe, mostly original sub-plot into the story. I will eventually add onto the early chapters to reflect this better. Thanks for your comments and reviews!

By the end of the week, things had settled into a routine. Ranma, Genma, and Rumiko would train for a while. Akane would go on her run and Kasumi would fix breakfast. Rumiko would get to school early enough to intercept Kuno and give him his daily beating before he could annoy Akane. Ryoga arranged to transfer to Furinkan High and found a place to live close to the school. Of course, he had to leave 2 hours early to get there on time. After all, the gates were only 100 yards away and he could see them from his front door.

Nabiki considered asking Kasumi for help choosing clothes for her date Friday night. She had never been on a real date before and she was a little nervous... about the interview, not the date. She really wanted to make a good impression on his grandfather. Her lieutenants did come up with some information on his family. Their lineage went back centuries yet there was very little real information on them. They were apparently richer then the Kuno's but they did not flaunt it like the Kuno's did. In the end, she decided that she would invest in a new business woman's Power Suit even if there was little chance she would ever get re-paid for it.

Nabiki hesitated before knocking on Ranma's door. She knew that he was in there studying, but time was getting short. She got up her nerve and knocked.

"C'mon in Nabiki." Ranma said through the door. Nabiki opened the door and came in. "What can I do for ya today?"

Nabiki hesitated for a few seconds and then hesitantly said "Uh... Ranma, are you busy? I need a favor."

Ranma thinks about this for a few seconds puzzled by this 'Nabiki needing a favor? That's unusual' "Uh what do ya need?" he asks.

"I need two things Ranma. I would like you to come with me when I go clothes shopping. I want an opinion on an outfit I am thinking about buying. I know what my sisters would say and I would like a guys opinion as well." she says.

'No harm in that.' Ranma thinks. "Okay, I can do that." he says.

"Secondly... my date wants me to come over and meet his grandfather…. on a business matter... I would feel happier if I had some backup... Just in case." Nabiki says.

'Nabiki really is worried. She has never asked for this kind of help before.' he thinks. "Ummm Are you going to pay me for my evening? I wouldn't mind spending the time getting to know all of you girls better instead of being on what could be a wild goose chase." he says.

"(sigh) Okay Ranma. 500 yen." she offers.

"Nope, won't do it for that. 5000 yen. That will give me enough money for me to take Akane or Kasumi out Saturday night." he says.

Nabiki winces at the amount he is asking. "2000."

"5 or it's no deal." he says 'Of course, she doesn't know I would do it for nothing, but how often do I get to pay her back for all the money she got from me before?' he thinks.

"Okay, 5000 it is" Nabiki says. "2500 now and the rest after I get home." she says.

"Done.." he says. Nabiki gets out one of the 5000 yen notes she got and gave it to Ranma.

doing her kata's and breaking bricks. Akane is just finishing up her kata when Ranma steps in the door. 'She is getting so good at that. In another few months she will be ready for some of my hardest moves.' he thinks. "Hey 'kane! Got a minute to talk?" he asks.

"Sure Ranma, a break would be good right now. Want some water?" she asks as she heads for the bottles of water she brought with her for practice.

"Sure. Lets sit over here and talk." he says as he point towards a more isolated section of the dojo.

"Why Ranma, are you trying to get me alone so I can have my way with you?" she teases.

"Maybe Saturday night." he says as they sit down. "Nabiki wants my help on a couple of things and I wanted to talk to you about them." he says. "She wants me to go out shopping with her. She says she wants my opinion on an outfit she is planning on buying for her date. But that's not what worries me. She want me to back her up when she goes and meets his grandfather on a business deal of some kind. She even paid me 5000 yen to do it."

At first Akane's battle aura starts to show but then when Ranma tells her about what is bothering him, it immediately disappears and a worried look shows on her face.

"Nabiki has never gotten into anything where she is that worried about being safe. I think that she may be in over her head on this one. Do you think Ryoga and me should come?" Akane asks.

"That's not a bad idea. I know that I can get in pretty close... maybe close enough to hear whats going on. If you and Ryoga are within shouting distance, then you will be close enough to help if I need it." Ranma says. "Is Ryoga going to come by today to spar? If not, then he should be at his place. That would be better. You know how Nabiki has this placed bugged."

Ranma takes the money and heads for the dojo knowing that Akane will be out there

Far away, a young Chinese Amazon was following the trail her quarry left when he fled China. 'They are too too clever by far' she thinks 'If what I learn is true, I will have hard time with red haired girl.'

And now for some major foreshadowing of things to come!

She hears a noise close by and stops quickly to listen. '(Sigh) Mousse still follow. Must loose before he ruins everything. I will be glad when hunt is over and I can ditch Mousse and go home.'

Elsewhere in Japan a young woman was following a new lead towards her vengeance. 'Genma, Ranma once I get there, you will pay for leaving me behind. I don't know if I believe that crap about the panda...' she shudders ' but he does make it a lot easier to follow you.'

Somewhere in Nerima a young girl is getting ready for her first day at a Furinkan High. Her name is Usagi Marino. She appears to be a major Sailor Moon fan. She looks quite a bit like Sailor Moon and her long blond hair is done up like Usagi Tsukino's. If she could get away with it, she would wear the Sailor Moon fuku outfit in her closet to school, but she will follow the school dress code... sigh.

Kodachi Kuno was looking forward to the match with Furinkan High school. She had devastated the team from... whatever the name of the school was... Kodachi tended to forget who her last opponent was as soon as she had... won... the match. 'Brother dear has told me about Furinkan's team. They should be an easy opponent to defeat. After all no one can beat the Black Rose!' (insert Kodachi Maniacal Laugh number 2)

Principal Kuno had been getting a little homesick for a while now. His goal of learning about American teaching techniques had long since been forgotten due to his obsession with Hawaii and it's laid back lifestyle. 'I must bring this to Furinkan and teach all the little keiki's how great it is here. Tachi should be a senior at Furinkan and I should be there to see his last year there. I think I will go talk to that kawaii little travel agent and see if she can help with my travel arrangements.' he thought.

Herb, Price of the Musk Nation, was seriously depressed. He had gone to Jusenkyo intent on using the Pool of Drowned Girl to transform a monkey into a girl so that he could learn what the body of a girl was like before he met with his intended bride later this year. He had briefly seen a vision of loveliness in the form of a red-haired girl chasing a panda. He was becoming obsessed with thoughts of her. Now he must make a decision. Pursue this vision or stick with the original plan... and time was running out for either one.

In a little shop outside of Tokyo an antique and curio collector set his newest acquisition on display... a very ancient looking cat collar bell from China.

Taro had left his home village behind him. He was finally going to get his vengeance on the man who named him... Pantyhose. 'Happosai, I am coming for you and when I find you I will get my revenge on you '

Somewhere in a cave in Japan, a comatose Happosai slowly begins to stir.

All the ingredients are coming together for a nice continuing dose of the usual Nerima Chaos. Ain't foreshadowing great?

A/N I am still trying for longer chapters but Real Life keeps eating into Writing Time. Sigh.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

don't-a-claim-a-dis-claimer Oh Happy Days! I am now 18! I still disclaim any thing having to do with the ownership of Ranma and company. The writer only does this for fun and never for profit.

A/N I have gotten into a rut having an A/N at the beginning and end of my chapters. I don't really need one here, but I am not changing now. In this chapter come Nabiki's Date and interview and (maybe) a brief private moment between Ryoga and Akane. The godfather like person is having an interview with Nabiki. I know, it's boring but I hope it makes sense further down the road.

Thursday evening

Ryoga's place

Ranma and Akane come up to Ryoga's door and pause for a moment.

"Last chance to back out." Akane says

"Let's do it then." Ranma says as he knocks on Ryoga's door. The door opens in a few seconds.

"Hi Akane, Ranma. Come on in and let me know what you want. You did not tell me much at school today." Ryoga says.

"Well, I did not want to say anything where Nabiki's people might have a chance to over hear us talking." Ranma says

"Yeah, she doesn't want anyone but Ranma knowing about this, but he is worried enough to want some backup of his own." says Akane

'Ranma... worried enough to want backup?' Ryoga thinks "Ummm what is she going to be doing? Dealing with yakuza or something?" Ryoga says.

"She might be dealing with them. She was so anxious to make a good impression on them that she spent 20,000 yen on new clothes. Nabiki is normally very tight with a yen. She is going on a date with a guy at school tomorrow night and they are going to see his grandfather before coming home." Ranma says with a worried look.

Ryoga notices the worried looks on both Ranma and Akane's face 'Man, I can't stand having Akane looking like that. I've only known her for a few days and... and... she is one of the few people who accept me even if... I'm... cursed to be a pig for the rest of my life and can get lost going from one room to another.' He sighs and then says "Ranma, I still hate that you ran out on our duel.." Ranma starts to say something but Ryoga cuts him off with a wave of his hand "I know you had no choice up here" he taps his temple "but down here" he taps his chest "I still hate you for it." he turns his head away from them. "But... you two are the only friends I have right now, and... yeah friends help friends."

"Thanks buddy. I hoped that I could count on you. They are going out to eat and then then go dancing. I am supposed to pick up their trail at the club and follow them to his grandfathers. Nabiki gave me the address just in case I lose them in traffic." Ranma says

"What I am thinking is that we will go to the address Ranma has after it gets dark and wait for him there. That will give us plenty of time to find a good hiding place to watch the house. Once Ranma arrives, he will move in close in case Nabiki needs help" Akane says.

"I will find you after I get there and you can let me know if there is anything I might need to worry about. That way I can get in quicker and find a place to watch and listen." Ranma says.

"Ummm what time should I be ready?" Ryoga asks.

"I need to be at the club by 8pm. How about if Akane picks you up at 8 and you head on over there?" Ranma asks.

"Sounds like a plan." Ryoga says 'I... I get to spend time alone with his girlfriend? Man he really does trust me. I had better not screw this up.' he thinks.

"Are you still coming over on Sunday? I can come over and walk you to the dojo while Ranma is sparring with Genma." Akane says.

"Yeah, that way he won't be able to run away when he finds out that you plan on a little revenge on him." Ranma says with a smirk "Just don't hurt him too bad though. He is the only father I have."

"Okay, one panda bashing, no hospitalization plan. Got it." Ryoga says. "And you will step in if it looks like I am about to go too far, right?"

"You got it. Now, are you ready to do some studying?" Ranma asks " That math test tomorrow has me worried a little bit..."

Friday night

Tendo residence

"Oh my little girl is going on a date with her fiancee" Soun say as the Tendo Waterworks goes into full speed "Whaaaaah!"

"Yes Soun, they are taking to first step towards getting married. Soon the houses will be joined!" exclaims Genma.

Ranma and Akane are doing their best to ignore their fathers. They had been like that all afternoon ever since they had announced that they would be going out for the evening and would not be home for supper. Kasumi took it in stride with a small "Oh my" at the fathers reaction. Nabiki comes down stairs about 10 minutes until 6

"Well everyone, what do you think?" Nabiki asks as she turns around so everyone can get a good look at her. "I hope it's not too over the top."

Akane eyes almost pop out when she sees Nabiki, Kasumi lets out a very startled "oh my" and both of them think that Nabiki looks fantastic. The fathers are paying no attention to them because they are still fixated on Ranma and Akane going out.

"I think you look very good in that sis." Akane says

"Yes sis, you look very good. You usually just wear a sundress or something when you go out. This makes you look exactly like the business woman you intend to be after college. It really suits you." Kasumi says.

The bell at the gate rang interrupting them. Nabiki goes to the door and opens it. Ruroshi Tanda is at the door. His eyes pop when he sees how Nabiki is dressed but he quickly recovers.

"Wow Nabiki... you look great. Are you ready to go?" Ruroshi asks. "My Dad loaned me his Viper so we can go out in style."

Now it was Nabiki's turn to be astonished. She knows what a Dodge Viper is... and even more important to her, how much one costs. "Yes Ruroshi, I am ready to go." she says as she steps out the door and closes it behind her. 'Viper... boy have I ever underestimated him and his family.'

Later that evening

"We are off! See you in a few hours!" Akane calls out.

Kasumi calls back "Try to be back before it gets too late. Have fun."

They head out the gate and start towards Ryoga's. Once they are out of sight, Ranma says "Well, I had better get going or I will be late."

Akane impulsively gives Ranma a hug (being VERY careful not to turn it into the glomp she would have preferred to give him). "See you after while." she says.

An hour later at the Tando estate

Akane and Ryoga had found a hiding place close to the house and had settled in to wait.

"What was it like living on the road to way you used to?" Akane asks

"Bad. Real bad. The only time I had anything like a normal life since I was 10 was when Ranma lived close to me. He helped me get back and forth to school and helped me do other things when he could. We sparred some back then and had some fun together. His dad didn't like it though. I don't know for sure what made him decide to leave when he did. I just know that I had been getting frustrated with Ranma for a while and it finally came to a head when I challenged him to a man to man duel. When his dad took him away I finally snapped. I swore vengeance on him and began following him. You know how that came out. I ended up at Jusenkyo and life turned for the worse." he said looking very depressed.

"Ranma is still your friend and I hope you will become my friend too. We will do everything we can for you. I don't know if there is a cure but there might be something that can be done to help with your getting lost all the time." Akane said.

"Well, Mom and Dad both have the same curse. They have not found anything that might help" Ryoga said.

"I think that we might ask Nabiki to do some checking for you. She is very good at getting information" Akane says.

'I really like her. Too bad she's Ranma's girlfriend. I hope that I don't do something stupid and have her end up hating me' Ryoga thinks. "Thanks Akane. I still have a lot of anger to work through and all of this gets me so depressed sometimes."

The car left the Sazukan Club about 8:30 and headed in the direction Ranma was expecting. He had to do a lot of very quick roof hopping to keep up with them. Thankfully the car continued to headed in the direction he expected so he did not have too much trouble keeping up. The car eventually pulls in through a gate and heads towards the house. Ranma spots Ryoga and Akane and waves to them as he looks around to see the best way to get close to the house.

The interview was winding down and the man behind the desk was about to make Nabiki a job offer. Off to the side one of the Classic Ninjas (tm pending) is talking to Agent Alpha. She turns from him and walks over to her boss and whispers in his ear "Saotome followed them and is watching from outside."

He thinks for a few seconds and then turns to her and whispers "Go and invite him in. If he wants to observe from where he is, do not disturb him but have a ninja keep an eye on him from an obvious spot. Then come back in so I can give Miss Tendo my offer."

"My niece has to take care of something before we can continue. Were you aware that Mr Saotome followed you here?" Mr Tanda says.

Nabiki is surprised to hear that. She thought Ranma was good enough not to be spotted. "Yes, I did have him follow me. Just a precaution. After all, I know virtually nothing about you." Nibiki says cautiously.

"I knew you were smart. I am glad to hear that you can take steps to protect yourself. After all, I could be the head of a yakuza clan. You will have to take my word that we are not yakuza. Just just businessmen that are on the lookout for new talent. Fresh eyes sometimes see things that others miss." he says. "My niece should only be a few moments. She is inviting Mr Saotome to join us. He might decide to continue watching from outside though."

Outside the mansion.

Ranma is in a tree that has a good line of sight to the library that Nabiki is in. He sees a side door open and the young woman he saw in the library steps out. She looks around for a few seconds and then starts walking directly toward the tree he is in. 'I wonder what she is doing out here?... oh man, she's headed straight towards me' he thinks

She walks over to the base of the tree, stops, and looks up directly at Ranma. "It's okay Mr Saotome. My Uncle sent me out here to ask you if you would like to come inside. Feels free to stay here though. I bet it is pretty uncomfortable though." she says.

Ranma wonders about what gave him away. After a few seconds though, he realizes that it doesn't really matter as far as keeping Nabiki safe. "All right, I'm coming down" he says and then drops lightly to stand beside her.

She nods and then says "Good. Shall we go in?"

Ranma nods his head and walks beside her. His attention though is on his surroundings, looking for anyone observing and guarding the house. Two shadowy figures step out for a couple of seconds and step back into the shadows as soon as they are sure Ranma has spotted them.

'Ninja's. At least two of them. This won't be easy if I have to fight my way out.' Ranma thinks.

They go inside and she leads them into the library.

"Mr Saotome, I am glad to meet you. I am pleased to find that the things I have heard about you are not... exaggerated." he says. "Would you like to have a seat while Miss Tendo and I complete our discussion?"

Ranma nods his head and sits down beside Nabiki.

"I have been impressed with the information network you have at Furinkan High School. One of the companies I work with always needs people with skills like yours. I would like you to consider taking a position as an intern with Hawaii Investigative Services. It does not pay much but I can make it up to you by paying you for whatever information your organization at Furinkan can provide me. Lets say... 25,000 yen a week? I can check your information against what my grandson tells me. That way, I have a better idea of what you are capable of. Training as an investigator will be part of your internship, If you do good enough, I will offer you a permanent position at a very good salary as soon as you graduate. You would be expected to go on to college while you work for me. We pay your tuition and books. Living expenses should not be a problem. Our entry level pay is very good. Your internship will be for two days a week for 6 hours total and on Saturday for another 6 hours. You will be paid 8,000 yen a week plus we pay for a train pass for unlimited rides." (note: about $80 a week)

Nabiki thinks about this for a minute. "Your grandson hinted that you might pay for my new outfit. Will that be included as part of the package?" she asks

"As long as it is not too high a price. What you have on looks like something that comes from Washu's Emporium. My wife and daughter love the place. Understandably, my accountant hates it." he says with a smile.

Nabiki smile back. "I have the receipt." she says as she hands it over to him.

He looks at it and sighs. "One more thing my accountant will be unhappy about. Do you accept the position?"

"Yes, it is acceptable." Nabiki says.

"Good, My niece " he says nodding towards Agent Alpha " will take you over there Tuesday after school and get you set up. They are doing this as a favor for me since I do not have a company that does this type of work. Dashi, will talk with you every week to see how you are doing. If you need anything, just let her know and we will see what we can do."

A/N okay, I had hoped to get further then this but... while this is necessary for parts of the story WAY in the future, it still needed to get done. Ryoga is opening up a little with Akane and their relationship should go better then in did originally. At some point, Ryoga will have a love interest of his own... maybe Akari... and maybe not.

I have started a second Ranma story called Spring of Drowned Kryptonian. It is a Ranma Superman crossover. It might not go anywhere, but whenever inspiration strikes me, I will write further chapters and post them.

If anyone has a firm opinion on who should show up next, please let me know by Saturday afternoon. I will start writing ch 19 Saturday night or Sunday morning. Right now, I am blocking out how to introduce Shampoo, Mousse, and Ukyo. Ukyo is very likely to be next however I will not rule out any of the other major characters except Pantyhose Taro. He will come much later in the story.

I made a minor mistake in ch 17. The line "And now for some major foreshadowing of things to come!" should have come before the paragraph before it. I will (eventually) revise the chapter and put it where it belongs.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Dum-claim-er Only a real dummy would claim the Goddess Rumiko's work as dere own. Sence I ain't no dumy I cant do it. I us only sponsible for what ah did and n'thik else.

A/N has anyone ever told me what they think of my disclaimer's? I do them to have a few laughs. I am going to post a A/N section at the end of this chapter titled 'Amazon Laws' that I am using as the basis for how I deal with the Amazons. Feedback on these is invited so that I can 'fine-tune' them.

Far away, a young Chinese Amazon was following the trail her quarry left when he fled China. 'They are too too clever by far' she thinks 'If what I learn is true, I will have hard time with red haired girl.'

She hears a noise close by and stops quickly to listen. '(Sigh) Mousse still follow. Must loose before he ruins everything. I will be glad when hunt is over and I can ditch Mousse and go home.'

She has been trailing the two of them for weeks now. She was not really ready for what the outside world calls 'civilization' and the overcrowding that they take for granted in the towns and cities. However,, she was now on the last stretch of her hunt.

'I regret overreacting when red hair knock me off the challenge log. She would make fine Amazon. I was just so angry when she did that and when I saw them eating my victory banquet, I just snapped. I should have realized that the panda was Jusenkyo cursed, but no... I just saw red and snapped. I hope she won't be too angry about me chasing them with a war party... but I had to follow the Law once I gave her the Kiss of Death. I am glad she got away so I don't have to kill her. I really want to challenge her again and find out who is better when I am not so angry and tired from the Championship fights. Red hair make good Amazon if can get her to come back. Be nice have shield sister.' Xian Pu thinks to herself. 'Mu Tsu following not help either. I would stop and challenge him for following me, but he would continue to do it anyway. Stupid Mousse.'

Xian Pu continued her journey, a true Stranger in a Strange Land. (see book by that name- Robert A. Heinlein) The customs of this place were so weird and sometimes funny. She was slowly learning enough Japanese to get by with and was now able to communicate somewhat with the locals. Her journey finally takes her to the strangest place of all – a place known as Nerima. A man at the last training facility she was at – with the weird name pf Dojo for some reason – told her that the panda and a young boy had passed through heading for a place called the Tendo Dojo.

She was walking down a street in Nerima near Furinkan High school when she spots a tall dark haired boy with a wooden sword over one shoulder. 'My but they do have some too too handsome boys around here. Maybe he knows where Tendo Dojo is'

"Hey, Stick Boy!" she calls out and waits for him to pay attention to her "Yes you, with the stick. Know where Tendo Dojo is?"

Tatawake Kuno is somewhat surprised when this blue haired gaigen called out to him. "Yes fair damsel, I do know the way to the Tendo home. However I am on my way to St Hebereke's to watch my crazed sister battle with the fair Akane Tendo in gymnastics. Would you like to come with me and watch? Then the beautiful Akane Tendo and myself can escort you to her home and we can stop for ice cream to celebrate her victory."

She thinks about it for a minute and then says "Okay Stick Boy. Shampoo come watch this... gymnastics... and then go to Tendo place. Do you know a red haired martial artist girl?"

"Oh yes, I think I know who you mean. She may be there with Akane and her brother." Kuno says. "Let me introduce myself fair lady, I am Tatawake Kuno, rising kendo star of Furinkan High, also known as the Blur Thunder." A bolt of lightning silhouettes him perfectly. (This from from the only cloud to be seen in the area. Kami-sama must have a real sense of humor. Of course, it could be Thor doing it.)

A/N one: Yes, in the manga Shampoo arrived AFTER the gymnastics competition and the figure slating incident. The figure skating is on hold right now while I decide the best thing to do with it. I might not even use it, but Azusa is such an interesting character and I have some plans for her.

A/N This is the basis for some of the laws the Amazons of this story live by. They may change at any time but I will try to keep them from changing previously written material. I hope they are clear enough so I don't have to do any revisions. These may be used by anyone in any stories they are writing. Feel free to modify them in any way you want. I hope that you will give me credit for it if you do use them.

Amazon Laws

Amazon Law was codified thousands of years ago under Queen Gabrielle. She was the first and only Queen the Chinese Amazons have ever had. She codified the Laws and stepped down as Queen and became the first Matriarch of the Amazons. She established an Amazon Council to rule the tribe. They are the ones who have the power to make changes in the Laws.

The Laws were originally intended to have jurisdiction over any Amazon male or female born within the village or anyone born from someone born within the village. The Laws applied to them even if they are away from the village in the Outside World.

The Laws initially applied to both males and females equally but as time went along, males lost their political power and became second class citizens in most ways. This was due to the group known as the Musk. It was partially in reaction to their Patriarchal society that relegated women to being 'brood mares' for the men and kept separate from the male run society. The other part was because of the habit of the Musk to 'interbreed' with animals and other creatures by using the Spring of Drowned Girl and Spring of Drowned Woman to create 'brides'. Some of the traits of these animals and other creatures bred true in the Musk men. The intent of the changes was to insure that the 'Abominations' created in this way would never become a part of the Tribe.

Kiss of Marriage and Kiss of Death

The Kiss of Marriage was intended to help bring new blood into the tribe by Adoption through Marriage and was totally voluntary. The Kiss of Death was originally intended to be used against those who transgressed Tribal Laws severely enough to warrant Death. Over the generations that followed, the Council modified the conditions under which they would be used... and how it is implemented.

Forced Marriage became the rule under the Kiss of Marriage Law. Once an Amazon was defeated by an Outsider, the Kiss of Marriage would be given to anyone of the opposite sex as quickly as possible. They would be third class citizens in many ways. Once they had at least one child with an Amazon, they could ask to be released from the Kiss and they could then leave the village if they wished to do so.

The laws were changed after the peace treaty that ended a Musk-Amazon war about a century ago. The Amazons agreed that changes would be made to the laws of Kiss of Marriage and Kiss of Death. One change was that now Amazon Law only applied within the areas controlled by the Amazons. The areas controlled by the Musk would be controlled by Musk Law. Once you were 50 miles away from these lands, none of their laws applied.

It was agreed that the Kiss of Marriage is annulled by staying away from the Amazon village for more then 60 days. The Kiss of Death is annulled by moving a minimum of 50 miles from the village or into the lands controlled by the Musk. The reasoning is that is this is effectively a form of Trial by Combat. Those worthy of living would escape. Those worthy of death would be killed. The Kiss of Death can be reinstated by the Council if the Outsider ever _voluntary_ returns to the village.

The Law of Alliance

Very few know all of the details of this law. Originally intended to make allies amongst those who for whatever reason could not be adopted through the Kiss of Marriage. The ally would be bound to give help when requested and can ask for help in return. They would be immune to certain aspects of Amazon Law and in return would respect those laws and would respect tribal custom. Some Outsiders have actually been selected to the Council in the past. They have to be female and they have to live in the village for at least half of the year on the average.

The Laws on the Jusenkyo Cursed

Those people who have a Jusenkyo Curse have some special laws that concern them. Those who have an animal curse have certain protections while in their animal form. For example, they may not be killed for food. Females with an animal curse may be adopted into the tribe if they are worthy of it. They can request asylum and help for 30 days. They can request an escort to the closest town that is Chinese Government control (about 60 miles away). Originally males could request the same thing but the Laws were slowly modified to deny them the same help. The Musk Treaty referred to earlier did not change this.

Males who fall into the Spring of Drowned Girl or the Spring of Drowned Woman may be adopted into the tribe as full Amazons as long as they retain their female forms while within the village. They have the same rights a normal outsider female has while they are in their female form.

Village Championship Tribal Custom Rules.

The village has an annual Championship for the women of the tribe. Tribal Elders may not participate and they are the judges for the contest. The participants must be at least 12 years of age (the earliest age an amazon may become a full warrior of the tribe) and either be a full warrior or be sponsored by an Elder of the tribe.

The Champion is the second in command of all of the tribe warriors. The senior active warrior who is not an Elder is the commander of all of the tribes warriors. Sometime this warrior is also the Champion. In this case, whoever she defeated in the championship round is her second in command for the year she holds the tribal Championship.

Male warriors under Amazon law

Male warriors are one step below the female warriors. Males are not encouraged to become warriors but they are not prohibited from being trained as one. The highest ranking male warrior is just below the least female warrior is status and authority. They are prohibited from training females to become warriors. Exception: a male may help train their daughter. They may not participate in the annual Championship. They may not challenge a female warrior except as allowed under the Laws of Marriage OR if they petition the council and they give permission to issue a challenge to a female warrior.

Law of Marriage

The laws of marriage allow for a warrior to challenge another warrior for their hand in marriage. No married person (even if married under Outsider law) may be challenged. A married person (even if married under Outsider law) may challenge a unmarried warrior (this is the only way a person can have two or more spouses under amazon law) If accepted, they fight on the training grounds with at least one Elder to observe the fight. The Elder only observes the combat. The fight may be thrown if it is done in an acceptable way. One acceptable way is to bow to your challenger and simply take one step backwards out of the circle set up for the combat. This serves the same purpose as accepting a marriage proposal. If she declines the challenge, he is prohibited from challenging her for 30 days. If he declines, she must wait at least one day before challenging him again.

A non warrior male may not challenge a female warrior for her hand in marriage.

Marriage between two non-warriors is handled differently. They must petition the council for permission to be married. If given, they are married ASAP.

Marriage between a female warrior and a non warrior male. The female challenges the male and IF he accepts, they step into a circle set up on the training grounds. The male accepts by bowing to the challenger and takes one step backwards out of the circle. To decline the proposal he steps up to the challenger and pushes her back out of the circle. She may not resist this. If she does, she is prohibited from issuing any new challenges for a period of one year. She may not challenge the same male for a period of one year unless he gains warrior status during that year. If he declines the challenge, she may not challenge him again for a period of 30 days.

The Law of Marriage is set up so that 2 non warriors require permission to get married. A female warrior can only be married as part of a marriage challenge. Non warrior males may only marry non warrior females unless he is challenged by a female warrior.

Other Challenges

If two warriors have a disagreement one may challenge the other to combat. There are two ways this can be done. A challenge may be resolved on the challenge log using the same rules the fights for the village Championship are fought. They can be resolved in a 'circle of equals' on the training grounds. Fights to the Death must be approved by the council and they RARELY give that permission.

Challenges between two warriors may be given for almost any reason other then a disagreement between them. Some warriors do it to test their skill or even just for fun.

Shield Sister

Two female Amazons form a relationship and become Shield Sisters. Shield Sisters normally adopt each other at a ceremony with one of more Elders to observe. This adoption is normally for life. Those who are bi-sexual or even lesbians can use this as a substitute for marriage. This is NOT the same as being married although it can be very similar. The Law of Marriage permits a Shield Sister to be married to a male primarily for the purpose of having children. Amazon law and custom does not give the same rights of citizenship to those born outside of marriage.

Law of Divorce

The Law of Divorce is simple and yet complicated due to the way Amazon custom work.

Two non warriors simply petition the council for the marriage to be dissolved.

Marriages between a female warrior and a non warrior male are done the same way.

A marriage between a non warrior female and a warrior male gets more complicated. The female can ask for the council to dissolve the marriage. The male warrior must challenge the female for the right to dissolve the marriage. If she declines the challenge, he must wait 30 days before he can challenge again. If she accepts the challenge, they enter a 'circle of equals'. If she accepts the divorce, she simply steps out of the circle. If she declines, she steps forward and pushes him out of the circle. He may not resist this.

A marriage between two warriors is also more complicated. The challenged party may decline the challenge and the challenger may not challenge again for 30 days. They may meet in a 'circle of equals' where they have two choices. The challenged party may accept the divorce by stepping out of the circle or they can fight for the right to stay married or be divorced.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Just-a-claimer just a claimin that Ranma and bunch wusa created by the Goddess Rumiko and belong-a ta her-a. Original characters and sit-u-a-tions are mine-a creations.

A/N Sorry about the long delay in posting. I took a little time off at Memorial Day and then had Real Life interfere. I am still having trouble finding the time to write when inspiration its me. This is a short chapter that introduces Kodachi into the story as a character.

Nerima

somewhere close to Furinkan High

A groups of girls from Furinkan had cornered the Black Rose of St Hebereke High. However it turned out that they did just what the Black Rose wanted – namely gotten themselves boxed in without anyway to get away quickly. The results were predictable. The Black Rose beat them severely and escaped without damage. She had set them up with what they thought was an opportunity to get her before she got them.

Ranma was passing by when he heard the sound of them fighting and he decided to see what was going on. He jumps up on a nearby fence and looks down. 'Kodachi. I should have known. The match between Furinkan and St Hebereke's is only a week or so away. Now how should I handle this?... Ah, girl form should do better for this.' he thinks. He pulls out a bottle of water and pouring it over his head turns into his girl form. He jumps down as Kodachi is about to use her ribbon to hit one of the girls again. She grabs Kodachi's wrist and pulls her away from the other girls.

"That's enough. You have given them enough of a beating. I don't think that they will recover in time for the match with you Kodachi." she says in a very disapproving voice.

"Unhand me you vile harlot. They attacked me and I am not through punishing them." Kodachi snarls as she tries to pull away from her grip. 'The Black Rose does not tolerate being attacked by peasants such as this rabble."

"You have done enough Kodachi. A true martial artist would never continue attacking those who are already defeated. The honorable thing to do is to let them go." Ranma says in a very stern and commanding voice. "If you continue to try to attack them, I will have to take steps... steps that might leave you unable to compete for a couple of weeks."

Kodachi pulls away from Ranma and backs away a few steps. She becomes worried as she notices how the red haired girl's aura flares knowing that this person could wipe the floor with and and barely break a sweat. "Very well, I shall be magnanimous and let them get by with the punishment I have given them." she turn towards the other girls "I have punished you for attacking me. If you recover, I will see you again next week." she calls out as she bounds away leaving a trail of black rose petals in her wake.

'Still as crazy as ever.' Ranma thought. She went over to check on the girls to see if they were okay. After looking them over he said "Nothing too bad. Sprains, some other minor stuff. You should be okay in a week or so." Ranma said.

"But a week is too long!" one of the girls wails "We have to train for our match next week or the Black Rose will just beat up on us again when we have our match!"

"We need to find someone to take our place." one of the other girls states. "Do you go to Furinkan? You seemed to handle the Black Rose pretty easily."

"Uh, no. I am just visiting my cousin Akane Tendo. Why don't you ask her to help you?" Ranma said trying to fight off panic 'No way I am going to get involved in this any more. It was bad enough last time dealing with Kodachi.'

"Yes! Akane is the best girl martial artist at Furinkan! If anyone can learn to do it in less then a week, she can do it!" another girl said.

The other girls were enthusiastic about recruiting Akane and headed off to go talk to her immediately.

'I think I will go talk to Ryoga about coming by and helping train Akane. She will need all of the help she can get. I am not going to get involved with that psycho again' Ranma thought as he headed for Ryoga's.

Unknown to him, Kodachi was following her at a distance 'Interfering slut. I can deal with this Akane Tendo later. First thing I need to do is get revenge on this bitch. I don't like it when anyone interferes with me.' she thinks. She watches the girl purchase a cup of hot water at a yattai and walk into an ally with it. "Now I can get her when she has no place to escape to.' She bound up onto a roof over looking the ally and prepares to leap onto her foe. She jumps just as the red-haired girl pours the water over her head. The sight of the girl changing into a boy shocks her and she screams and then faints. Ranma hears the scream and assume his fighting stance and sees Kodachi pass out in mid-air. Without thinking twice, he jumps and grabs her to keep her from being hurt.

'CRAP! Here we go again!' he thinks to himself.

Kodachi awakens in a few sconds to find herself in the arms of the most handsome boy she has met in a long time. 'Ohhhh... he is so dreamy...' "Ummmm, who are you... and... did I actually see what I thought I saw or am I hallucinating again?"

'sigh... this has not been a good day after all' Ranma thinks. "No Kodachi, you are not

hallucinating. I really did turn from a girl into a boy." he says as he sets her back on her feet. She backs away quickly with some fear showing in her eyes and her stance is that of being ready for instant flight. "My name is Ranma Saotome. I have the back luck of being cursed. The curse changes me from a boy into a girl when I am hit with cold water. I turn into my real form when doused with hot water."

Kodachi mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water for a minute or two. She then pulls herself together. "A.. all right. I am sorry about trying to attack you. Thank you for keeping me from being hurt." she says with a bow. Ranma returns the bow.

'Maybe...' "Hi, I'm Ranma, would you like to be friends? Sorry, I already have a fiancee but I can always use another friend." Ranma says


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Myst-claimed In the mysts of time Rumiko Takahashi created a number of great manga's. Ranma ½ is her creation. I am simply borrowing her characters to write this story for my enjoyment and yours.

"Hi, I'm Ranma, would you like to be friends? Sorry, I already have a fiancee but I can always use another friend." Ranma says

Kodachi almost turns and flees but she is intrigued and at the same time very scared by this boy who turns girl. If she admitted to herself how terrified she was, she would flee into the evening screaming her head off. However, the KOS (Kuno Operating System) had another encounter with the infamous Blue Screen of Death and her mind went into partial shutdown while the system re-set. She simply stood there for a minute with a blank look on her face.

'Oh boy, I hope that finding out about me like this might break through her crazyness... but I didn't expect this... now what?' He waves his hand in front of Kodachi's face to see her reaction. There was none. 'Now what? I can't leave her like this.'

She comes out of it in a moment or so. She looks at Ranma and is about to scream when she sees his worried look. 'Someone is actually... concerned.. about me?' This thought short circuits her panic attack "Uh... yeah, I'm okay... I think." she says as she backs off another foot or two only to encounter the wall behind her. "Uh, I guess I should be going now..."

"Are you sure your okay? You look a little pale" Ranma says

"I'll be all right. I think I need to get home now... right, home... I'll be okay. I just need to get home and relax for a while and then all of this will make sense. …. Uh... interesting meeting you Ranma." she says and then turns away and jumps to the roof.

'That went pretty good. I think I will follow her and make sure she gets home okay' Ranma thinks. He leaps up onto the roof and looks for Kodachi. He sees her about 4 roofs away. He follows her without being seen and watches her enter the Kuno compound. The family ninja servant Susuki meets her at the door.

'Good. Now I can get over to Ryoga's and get his help.' Ranma thinks.

Kuno household

Susuki heard Miss Kodachi arrive and went to the front doors to see if she required anything. He knew that she had planned to ambush the Furinkan team tonight. He hoped that she would be a little less crazy for a few days. He was extremely surprised when he saw how she was acting.

"Miss Kodachi, do you need anything..." his voice sort of faded off as he spoke.

'Ah, Susuki..." she said in a sort of flat voice "I... uh.. I think I shall go to bed early. Yes, bed is good. Would you bring me a light snack please? Cookies and milk would be good. Yes, bed is good. I need some sleep and will need to talk to you in the morning... Yes morning is good. Bed is better."

To say Susuki is shocked is like saying the ocean is huge and wet. He recovered rapidly though. "Yes Miss Kodachi. Cookies and milk. Do you want it before or after your shower?"

"Shower? A shower is good... but I will wait until morning for that. Cookies is better. Do we have any snickerdoodles? Yes, snickerdoodles would be good right now." she says.

"Yes Miss Kodachi, we still have some snickerdoodles. I will bring them to your room in a few minutes." he says.

That evening, Ryoga's home.

Ranma has just finished describing what happened earlier. "Well buddy, I seem to recall that you know something about this gymnastics stuff. Do you think that you could help the girls train Akane enough to give her a chance against Kodachi?" Ranma says

Ryoga rubs the back of his neck and replies "I am a bit rusty. I've been on the road so much this last year that I haven't had any chance to practice most of the more obscure stuff I have learned." Ryoga says "I will do what I can to help though. We are going to have to work a lot to get her trained though. Can she spend at least 4 hours a day on this?"

"If she wants to beat Kodachi, she is going to have to make the time. I would rather spend the time with her though. I know what it's like to have to master a new technique in a few days and it's not always very fun." 'Boy do I know it. All those times before when Ryoga or someone else would hit me with something new really helped speed me along as a martial artist, but I had to pay the price... usually a painful price at that'

Ryoga thinks about it for a few minutes. "If Akane accepts and needs me to help train her, I will do everything I can. Where will she be training at?"

"I think the team will use the school gym for an hour or so after classes and then we can continue over at the dojo. That would give you an excuse to stay for supper. You haven't had Kasumi's cooking yet, so you are in for a major treat." Ranma says with a grin.

Tendo household a short time later

Ranma arrived back at the house just after the Gymnastics Team had left. He leaps up to her window and taps on it. Akane turns and sees that it is Ranma and motions for him to come in.

"It happened just as I remember from last time. Well, mostly happened as I remember it. This time I accepted their offer to train after school everyday. Is Ryoga going to help?" Akane asked

"Yeah, he will be in the gym after school and then come over here to help train you some more. We can train for an hour or so before supper and another couple of hours after supper. He will stay for supper with us and I can walk him home afterwords." Ranma says. "Oh yeah, do me a favor... don't trip over something and get hurt. I am NOT going to substitute for you this time. Too many people know about my girl side for me to get away with it again."

Akane nods her head. "The girls told me about their rescue. How did it go with Kodachi?" she asks

"It started good but she followed me in girl form and attacked me as I was changing back in an ally. She saw me change and then she screamed something and fainted. I had to catch her so she would not get hurt. When she came to, I set her down and she backed away ready to run. I could see how afraid she was so I was very careful in talking to her. She was so shook up that she asked me if she was hallucinating again... I told her about the curse and then... I said 'Hi, I'm Ranma, would you like to be friends? Sorry, I already have a fiancee but I can always use another friend.'. She, uh, sort of went into shock at that point and just stood there with a blank look on her face. I was starting to get worried about her when she snapped out of it. I followed her home at a good distance to make sure she was okay. Then I went and talked to Ryoga." Ranma says "I don't think she will stop by tonight for a visit, but she may do it tomorrow night."

"Any new ideas on what to do if she attacks me?" Akane asks

"Not yet. I guess we need to think about it some more.

The next morning, Kuno household

Kodachi woke up about 7am after having a nightmare where she turned into a boy in the middle of a match and everyone was laughing at her. 'Oh Kami... I wonder how Ranma can stand having that curse and still be nice and caring... and still sane. Maybe he does need friends... but I don't know if I can be one. I know I have had my own problems since Mommy died, but his... is much worse.' she thought.

Kodachi got out of bed and went to breakfast. She was still thinking about what had happened last night and what she would do about it.

'First thing to do is get information. Akane Tendo especially and also more on this Ranma person. I think he said his name is Saotome... Doesn't matter. He should be easy enough to find.' she thinks. "Susuki, I have a couple of jobs for you."

"Yes Miss Kodachi. What do you need me to do?" Susuki says

"It appears as though the Furinkan team will not be ready for the match next week. They plan to enlist an Akane Tendo as a substitute. I need all of the information you can get on her by 8pm. The second task is more difficult and more interesting I met a young man named Ranma Saotome last night. I do not know if I was hallucinating again, but he claims to have a curse. He is a very good martial artist so be careful. I don't want him to know I am interested... yet. The curse is... unusual to say the least. I will only say that it uses hot and cold water for triggers. You have until tomorrow night to get all the information you can on Saotome but give me a preliminary report on him tonight."

Tatewaki Kuno comes into the dining area as Kodachi is finishing up Susuki's instructions.

"What interest do you have in the Saotome's dear sister? Another one of your depraved schemes no doubt." he says as Susuki bows and departs. "Which Saotome has caught your interest? Ranma or his sister Rumiko?"

"I had an encounter with a Ranma Saotome last night. It was... interesting. He told me that he has a curse. A very interesting curse in fact. Susuki is going to get some information on him and then I will decide what I am going to do about him." Kodachi says.

"Ranma Saotome is apparently quite interested in my lovely Akane Tendo. I have attempted to chastise him for it every morning at school but his sister Rumiko keeps me from doing so. She is very accomplished kendoist and will take the national championship for her age group next year. Our bouts have improved my skills as well. It is too bad that the Kendo Club does not allow girls to join. She could easily defeat any of the opponents I have had this year in my matches."

"Why brother dear, it sounds as though you are interested in her." Kodachi says.

"I am only interested in her as a kendoist. She is much too young for me." he says."She is a very steadfast person though and one that could be relied upon to guard ones back in a real fight." he says. "Ranma is a very skilled opponent and is very tricky. He will attempt to deceive you and trick you into doing what he wants. On our first day together he tricked me into jumping out of a third floor window into the school swimming pool. I have not forgiven him for it, but now I can see some of the humorous aspects of it."

"What else do you know about him?" she asks

"I have heard rumors that lead me to believe that he is a sorcerer. I have talked to witnesses that claim to have seen him turn into a red haired girl with a remarkable resemblance to his younger sister. He must be using some kind of foul sorcery to be able to have ensnared my fair Akane and keep her from declaring her true feelings for me." he said.

Kodachi sits there for several minutes thinking about what her brother just told her ignoring his continuing rant about Ranma and his love for Akane Tendo.

'Apparently I was not hallucinating. Good. I think that this Ranma person might turn out to be more interesting then I thought.' she thinks. "Well brother dear, I must be off or I will be late for school. Ta Ta!"

A/N This version of Kodachi does realize that she has hallucinations on occasion. She does not realize just how crazy she is though. What does the future hold for her and Ranma? We will have to wait and see how the gymnastics competition comes out first. We already know that Shampoo is coming to it. It will be interesting to see how THAT complicates things.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Bored-claimer It's so boring having to disclaim that these character belong to the Goddess Rumiko. Well, they do. Having said so, lets get on to the good stuff.

A/N I have been posting every day for the last few days to get caught up. I hope that you enjoy it.

Tendo Household two nights later

Ranma comes into the dojo as Ryoga finishes practicing with Akane for the evening. Akane is starting to get over her clumsiness with the equipment and is showing that she has some real talent at Martial Arts Gymnastics. They finish up and start to put the equipment away.

"I think you will be ready for the match. I don't know how much of the advanced stuff you can learn by then but you will have all of the basic stuff good enough to give her a real fight." Ryoga says.

"Do you really think so? I am still having trouble with the ribbon you know." she says

"Yeah, you are still weak with the ribbon. I think we need to concentrate on that tomorrow when we works out with the girls after school." Ryoga says.

"Do you want to use the furo first? I think Ranma has something to talk about with me." Akane says as she waves Ranma over.

"Do you mind Ryoga? I really do need to talk with her for a minute or two before I take you home." Ranma says

Ryoga nods his head and heads out.

"Okay Ranma, whats up?" Akane asks.

"I saw Kodachi a few minutes ago. She is trying to figure out which room is yours. Do you mind if I try to handle this?" Ranma says

"I know I didn't do to great a job of it last time. Of course, she didn't exactly try to be fair about the whole thing. Maybe this will work out better." Akane says. "I will wait for you to get back before going into my room. Good thing I already have clothes waiting in the furo. I can go ahead and get cleaned up while you are gone."

"I'll be back shortly then." he says.

A half hour later.

Ranma had slipped into the house after checking to see if Kodachi was still watching the house. She was still in the same spot she was in earlier

"Okay Akane, she is still in the same spot. Are you ready?" Ranma asks.

Akane nods her head. "Right. I go in, get some clothes and walk out turning the light off. You slip in and wait for her to come in. I wait outside the door as backup. If she sits down to talk, I come in and join you. If it does not look like she is going to be reasonable, I use my judgment to decide if I need to intervene." Akane says.

Ranma nods his head. "Okay, then lets do it."

Kodachi had been waiting for over an hour in the tree. She had a good view of most of the second floor windows. She immediately spotted the master bedroom and the guest bedroom. There were three other windows that could belong to Akane and she had to watch all of them. After a short time a girl goes into one of them. Kodachi identifies this girl as being Nabiki Tendo. While Kodachi admired some of the things Sasuke told her, she had no wish to get caught up in her money making schemes like her brother was. Finally she sees Akane Tendo enter her room. She gets some clothes from her dresser and heads out. 'She should be headed to get cleaned up. This should give me plenty of time to get in there and get ready for her.'

Kodachi carefully and quietly jumps and and heads for Akane's window. She jumps up to the window and climbs in. The light suddenly comes on and she is very surprised to hear a familiar voice speaking to her.

"Hello Kodachi. Come on in and sit down please. We have some things to talk about." Ranma says.

Kodachi stands there for a moment gaping in astonishment. "Uh... things to talk about... right... I think that I should just be going instead..."

"NO Kodachi. We need to have a talk before you leave." Ranma says.

Kodachi think for a few seconds and then says "I think I will stay right here by this nice open window...Just for the nice fresh breeze."

"It's not polite to sneak into someone else's house at night... someone with a nasty mind would think that you were up to some mischief... or maybe even planning to attack someone." Ranma says. "So... what are you doing here?"

Kodachi looks like someone had hit her with a bat. "Uh... seeing who is best... fighting in all fairness... before the match?" she stammers out.

"Why not wait until the match then? See who is really the best by doing it according to the rules of Martial Arts Gymnastics? You are one of the best in Tokyo but you are getting a bad reputation by doing things like this." Ranma says. "Nobody wants to be friends with someone who cheats like this."

Kodachi looks astonished by what he was telling her. She had never really thought about it like that. Her mother's death had driven her to excel at the only two things that interested her. Her love of gymnastics and her love of growing exotic plants... and of course Mr Green Turtle. 'Friends... I don't have any friends... My own team mates are not friends... they just do what I tell them to do because they are afraid of me.' She goes over to the bed and sits down. 'Is he right? Is this what the best at gymnastics would do? No, SHOULD do...' She looks up at Ranma "Do you really think that I am one of the best in Tokyo?"

Ranma nods his head. "You could easily win the All City Invitational... if you were ever invited. Right now, your chances of ever getting invited are non-existent. The only reason you are getting any matches right now is because they were set up several years ago before you started at St Hebereke's."

"I... uh... I will think on it." she said.

Ranma nods his head. "Okay. Now then, I have a proposal for you."

Kodachi looks a bit puzzled at this. "Proposal?"

"I propose that you actually be fair and wait for the match to see who is best. No cheating of any kind. Best gymnast wins. Win, lose or draw, I will still offer to be a friend. I am sure Akane would like to be a friend as well. So would other people if you let them." Ranma says.

"And what do I get if I win?" Kodachi asks

"First you get the satisfaction of knowing that you are the best that day. Secondly, Akane, me, and my friend Ryoga will take you out for ice cream to celebrate your win."

"And if she wins?" Kodachi asks

"We still go out for ice cream... except you get to buy." Ranma says with a grin "Is there a better way to celebrate having new friends then going out for ice cream?"

Kodachi stands up and heads for the window. She turns and says "I will think about it. My brother was right... you are tricky. I will see you next week then if you are at the match" she turn and jumps out the window.

A/N is Kodachi going to change her ways? Or is she going to remain the crazy Bitch from Hell that made Ranma's life so interesting?

Kodachi is still shook up over finding out about Ranma's curse. Maybe it will help her become a better person... and maybe not. We shall see.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A/N Well, this is my first real fight scene. I hope it is okay.

Disclaimer. Hi Ho, Hi Ho here we are again. It's back to work a writing I've gone once again. I only use the characters that the Goddess Rumiko created. I own nothing. Nada, Zilch, Not a Thing. Don't bother to sue me because I have nothing and you will still have to pay a lawyer Bwaaahhahaha! (Patented evil laugh number 13B)

St Hebereke's School for Girls.

Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga arrive at the school an hour before the match is scheduled to start. They look for the visitors locker room and find it easily. The sign outside does not fill them with confidence though. It says "Welcome Akane Tendo! May the best girl win! (signed) Kodachi Kuno, the Black Rose of St Hebereke's"

They go into the changing room and the first thing they notice is a bouquet of black roses sitting on a table. There is a card sitting with it.

(sigh) "I don't think my talk with Kodachi did any good. This is what happened last time" Ranma whispers to Akane.

"Be careful around those flowers Ryoga. Kodachi is known for putting sleeping powder on them." Akane says.

"Yeah, in fact try not to touch anything you don't have to." Ranma says.

"Okay. What is it with this girl anyway? Does she cheat just because she like to or what?" Ryoga asks

"Kodachi's mother died about 5 year ago and she has never gotten over it. She seems to be very insecure and feels that anything goes when it comes to winning. I had hoped that the talk I had with her might help but it doesn't look like it." Ranma says

Akane walks over to look at the card that is with the flowers. It says "Welcome Akane Tendo. May the best girl win. I will fight you fairly and will not cheat. I will however use any tactic that is legal to win. Kodachi Kuno. PS Your fiancee is yummy. Could I borrow him sometime?"

Akane's temper was about to get the best of her when she realized that Kodachi was just 'trash-talking' and trying to get her mad and upset.

Akane takes off her warm up suit and sits down to wait for her turn to go into the gym. She looks at Ranma and then decides to show him the card. Ranma reads it, shakes his head and then sighs loudly. He tosses the card in the trash.

"You know that she is just trying to get you mad don't you" Ranma says.

"Yeah. I realized that and I was able to calm down after that. I may not win but I will give it my best shot." Akane says.

"I have seen a very good martial arts gymnast get defeated by someone who was not half as good as she was. She got overconfident and her opponent gave her best shot and it was just good enough to win. If Kodachi does not bring her best game today, you can win." Ryoga says.

"Aaaand Noooow, the champions of the schools... Representing Furinkan High School... Akane Tendo!... and in this corner, representing our own St Hebereke School for Girls, the one and only Black Rose,... Kodachi Kuno!" called out the announcer.

Akane entered the ring and saluted the crowd. A lot of Furinkan High students had come to watch Akane Tendo in her match. Most of the boys were here because they knew that Akane would be in a tight leotard that showed off her fine figure. Most of them didn't really care for gymnastics... just the girls in leotards.

Kodachi came down to the ring and paused looking in Ranma's direction. She decided to make a detour to him before entering the ring.

"Ranma darling, I see that you made it... and who is this handsome boy with you? He looks as yummy as you do..." she looks Ryoga over "maybe even more yummy." She smiles as Ryoga gets embarrassed by what she is saying about him. "Remember that we are going out for ice cream no matter who wins." Kodachi says.

"Just keep it clean Kodachi." Ranma says. Akane in the meantime is getting visibly angry at what is going on. After Kodachi leaves for her corner of the ring Ranma gets up on the apron and whispers to Akane "Don't let it get to you. She is trying to get you angry so she can win easier. Stay calm and focus on what you need to do to win. She will never come between us you know. Now get out there and beat the crap out of her, I know you can do it."

"Today's match is Martial Arts Gymnastics! No time limit! No bare handed blows! The match ends if one person concedes, is knocked unconscious, or is knocked out of the ring! Permitted weapons are the Clubs, Ribbon, Hoop, and Ball."

Tatewaki Kuno and Shampoo entered the gym while Akane and Kodachi were being introduced.

"I must go and give fair Akane encouragement for her match. Her heart will be strengthened knowing that I am here for her." said Kuno "Come, I shall introduce you to her and her friends."

They head down the aisle towards Akane Tendo's corner. Ranma looks up and sees them coming. 'Oh crap, it's Shampoo' He motions to Akane to get her attention. She looks at him puzzled about why he was interrupting her. She looks in the direction he points in and sees Kuno and Shampoo approaching.

"Yeah, I see them. You are going to have to handle it on your own. The match is about to start. Ryoga, give me the clubs. I'm a good close in combatant and frankly suck with the ribbon." she says.

Akane steps out towards the center of the ring. Kodachi is standing close to her corner with her ribbon at her side ready to use. The referee looks at both of them to see if they are ready and slashes her hand through the air as a signal for them to begin. Akane rushes forward with her clubs ready and Kodachi immediately begins twirling her ribbon. "Steady, steady, once she strikes, the ribbon will help block her view for a second and...'

Kodachi strikes with the ribbon intending to force Akane on the defensive,. Akane takes the chance of doing a 'home-run-slide' to get under the ribbon and get close to Kodachi. Just as Akane's slide is about to bring her into striking distance, Kodachi spots her and does a backflip onto the ring corner post.

"Oh very well done Tendo! You almost got to hit me but now it's my turn." Kodachi calls out as she strikes with the ribbon. She hits Akane's left hand club and sends it spinning into the audience. Akane slips in close and uses the other club to strike at Kodachi. She missed but she still hit the top of the ring post causing Kodachi to leap into the center of the ring. She strikes at Akane and wraps the ribbon around one ankle and yanks on it. That causes Akane to fall on her back. Akane throws the club at Kodachi hand that holds the ribbon. She surprised Kodachi and she was forced to drop the ribbon. Akane pulls it from around her ankle and tosses it out of the ring.

"Clubs!" calls Kodachi.

Once she has them in hand she begins using them in an intricate pattern that causes the announcer to call out "Kodachi is using the clubs almost like they were nunchuks! An amazing new move for the Black Rose!" Akane is quickly forced on the defensive since she has no weapon is strike back with. She moves to try to get back close enough to where Ryoga can toss her a new weapon, but Kodachi is able to block her every move in that direction. Akane continues to take minor hits that she easily blocks but it starts to wear her down a little. Akane takes a chance and leaps onto the rope in order to give her the momentum to get past Kodachi. She manages to do so but takes a hit to the thigh that almost causes her to fall out of the ring.

"Ribbon!" Akane yells. 'I may suck with it, but it will help keep her at a distance for a while' she thinks. Akane immediately turn and takes the offensive with the ribbon. It keeps Kodachi from getting close enough to strike with her clubs but does little else. Kodachi retreats a short ways towards the middle of the ring.

"Ball!" Kodachi calls out. "A ball is thrown to her from her corner and she stops it with all of the skill of a world class soccer player. She continues to defend herself from Akane's ribbon and waits for her opportunity . Once Akane is in the position that Kodachi wants her in, Kodachi strikes. She kicks the ball straight up into the air, does a twisting backflip, and kicks the ball as it comes down... towards the ringpost behind Akane. It bounces off the ringpost and hits Akane in the middle of her back causing her to let go of the ribbon in order to stay on her feet.

Kodachi then springs towards Akane and tries to knock her out of the ring while she is still unsteady on her feet. Akane blocks the blows and strikes at the left hand club shattering it. Kodachi quickly backs off and looks at Akane in what was almost... admiration.

"Well done Tendo, but the match is not over yet. Hoop!" Kodachi calls out.

"Ball!" Akane calls out in reply. She is very aware that they are both running out of tools to fight with. One of her clubs is still in the ring but she still cannot make any headway towards it without getting pummeled by Kodachi's remaining club. Akane is very leery of Kodachi's hoop remembering that last time it had a very sharp edge to it.

Akane knows that she is not in Kodachi's league with a ball, but she is good enough to get a kick that is accurate enough to force Kodachi away from her club. That should give her the split second she need to recover it.

Kodachi begins moving towards Akane. 'I expect that she will try for the club again. That will give me my chance to,,,," Kodachi thinks just as Akane kicks the ball at her. Kodachi dodges it and positions herself for Akane's lunge for her club. Kodachi lets go of her own club and jumps towards Akane back. Just as Akane is starting to reach for the club Kodachi throws the hoop over Akane's head and pins her arms at her side as she yanks Akane away from the club. Akane is almost doubled over by the hoop pulled into her stomach and is quickly pulled off her feet as Kodachi begins to spin in place. Once Kodachi has enough momentum built, she release the hoop to send Akane flying out of the ring and winning the match.

"Akane!" Ranma yells as he sprints over to where Akane landed. He was afraid of what he would find since her also remembered what Kodachi's hoop was like last time. He finds that Akane is a little bruised but otherwise okay.

"Ranma, I'm fine. Just a little winded is all." Akane says.

"The winner of today's Martial Arts Gymnastics match is the Black Rose! Kodachi Kuno!"

Kodachi jumps down from the ring and approaches Akane and Ranma. Ranma helps Akane to her feet and they wait for Kodachi to approach. Kodachi holds out her hand to shake Akane's hand. Akane hesitates for a second and then shakes Kodachi's hand.

"A very good match Akane Tendo. If you keep on practicing you will become good enough to have a real chance of beating me." Kodachi says.

"Yeah, well, I have a good teacher. I might just keep up with it though... just so I can challenge you for a re-match that's not quite so one-sided." Akane says

Tatewaki Kuno approaches them and calls out "Fair Akane Tendo, art though all right? My wicked sister got in some powerful blows upon thee" Kuno asks

Shampoo pokes Kuno in the side "This a Tendo daughter?" she asks "If not, show me way to Tendo place"

"Yes, I am Akane Tendo, heir to the Tendo school of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Who are you?"

"I am Shampoos. Come from village in China to find red-haired busty girl that defeated me in combat." she says and then looks straight at Ranma "Know where red-haired is?"

Ranma is reluctant to say anything and suddenly Shampoo whips out a bottle of cold water and sprays Ranma with it changing him into his girl form.

"I challenge. Fight me right now." Shampoo says and then jumps into the ring. "Or are you a coward to face me again?"

A/n I think my first real fight scene went all right. Not great, but all right. I hope to get better when the re-match of Shampoo and Ranma happens in the next chapter.

It should be obvious that Shampoo knows about Ranma's curse at this time. Otherwise, why throw water on him to change him into a girl? What is Shampoo up to? Ah, but that has to wait until next time.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

disclaimer

A/N Shampoo is back! What is she up to challenging Ranma?

"I challenge. Fight me right now." Shampoo says and then jumps into the ring. "Or are you a coward to face me again?"

'Oh crap... I so don't want to fight her' thinks Ranma "Hello Shampoo. Welcome to Japan. No, I have no intention of fighting you again. I know I am still under the Kiss of Death. We are in Japan and your laws don't apply here." Ranma says

"Oh, I know what law says... this is personal. Prove who better warrior by beating you. Show that was accident that you beat me before." Shampoo says.

A lot of student's who were heading out paused to watch what was going on.

Ranma thinks for a minute and then says "No Kiss of Death, no Kiss of Marriage, no fight to the death. We fight in this ring. Whoever is knocked unconscious or is knocked out of the ring loses. No weapons. Is this agreeable?"

Shampoo nods her yes. "Shampoo agree. Here stick boy, hold bonbori." she says and then tosses her bonbori's to Kuno.

Shampoo takes up her standard fighting stance, one foot forward of her body and one foot back, her hands raised with one hand slightly behind the other. Ranma takes his usual very casual stance. They stand there watching each other for almost 2 minutes.

'This bad. Red haired girl no start attack. She want me commit first. Not good.' Shampoo thinks. She starts forward a single step and feints making a kick and instead reverses which foot is forward. Ranma continues to stand where she was. Shampoo waits a few seconds and starts to circle to get behind Ranma. Ranma counters by turning and following Shampoo as she circles. When she get behind Ranma, she backs into the center of the ring.

Shampoo gets tired of circling Ranma and begins trying to back her into one of the corners. Ranma retreats a few steps and then lets Shampoo get close enough to attack. Shampoo launches a combo strike of her left fist followed by a quick leg sweep. Ranma bends away from the fist and then leaps up into the air to avoid the leg sweep and landing on top of the ringpost. She then leaps into the air and does a backflip to land behind Shampoo but Shampoo saw what Ranma was doing and spins her body around and completes the leg sweep in the opposite direction. While in the air Ranma tucks her legs and let's Shampoo's pass under her. She lands in a crouch and then backflips away from Shampoo. Shampoo jumps to her feet and rushes Ranma. Shampoo does a 1-2 combo with both of her fists and manages to tag her opponent's left shoulder with both fists. Ranma shrugs it off.

'Man, I had forgotten how hard she can hit. I had better end this fast or I might get hurt' Ranma thinks. 'I have to remember that this body is not as strong and tough or I will get hurt'

Ranma returns the favor with a kick to the stomach that sends Shampoo reeling back to the corner. Ranma then charges in and lands a 1-2 combo of her own. Shampoo is dazed by this and weakly raises her arms back up in defense. Ranma feints another leg kick and follows up with a hit to a left shoulder shaitsu point that leaves her arm numb and useless. Ranma sidesteps Shampoo punch and grabs her left arm and spins Shampoo around and into the ringpost. Shampoo collapses to the mat for a few seconds and as she starts to get up, Ranma kicks her just hard enough to get her rolling... rolling out of the ring. Shampoo recovers enough to keep from being injured by the fall.

'Red hair even better then when was in village. Not feel so bad about losing. At least this time I got a real good hit in.' Shampoo thinks.

The students who remained applaud the winner while wondering just what is going on. Once it is obvious that the contest is over, they make their way out of the gym. Ranma jumps down beside Shampoo who goes into a modifies fighting stance in case Ranma attacked her.

Ranma raises both hands and motions to Shampoos left arm and asks "It will be a while before you can use your arm again. I can undo the numbness if you want me to." Ranma says

"Shampoo thinks about it for a moment and then nods her head. Ranma touches the same shaitsu point and the numbness in Shampoos arm goes away. Shampoo gets a mischievous look and she steps up to Ranma and kisses her on the lips.

"Wo ai ni Airen. You now my husband." Shampoo says with a twinkle in her eye.

'Not again...' thinks Ranma. " Remember, no Kiss of Marriage." he says with a panicked look on his face as she backs off. "I ain't gonna marry you"

Akane steps between them. "That's right. You agreed that there would be no Kiss of Marriage." Akane says as her battle aura flares up.

Shampoo pouts and says "You no fun." and then her face brightens up with a smile "No Kiss of Marriage. But fun to see red haired girl wiggle like eel when do that. Plus she kiss good. Make good husband and good co-wife at same time."

Both Ranma and Akane have a stunned look on their face and stammer incoherently for a minute.

"Hey! Ranma is mine! Find your own husband!" Akane yells at Shampoo.

"You make good Amazon. Willing fight for man. Maybe we fight for her sometime?" Shampoo says with a smirk. "Shampoo sure can beat you. Then have chance get red haired girl to be my Airen"

"I ain't ever gonna be your Airen. You won't like what will happen if you try to take me to your village." Ranma says.

Ryoga was watching the whole thing puzzled at what was going on. Kuno had gotten distracted by several of Kodachi's classmates trying to find out more about "Kodachi's lusciously handsome brother".

"Ummm, excuse me, but whats going on here?" Ryoga finally asks.

"Well, it gets sort of complicated." Ranma says "After I got cursed Pops and me went to the Amazon village to try to get some help. Pops and me kinda ate Shampoo's victory meal for after she won the village championship. Shampoo challenged me over it and I said okay. If I won, we got to finish her meal and if she won we would work to pay for the meal. Well, the guide didn't mention that if I beat her I would get what they call the Kiss of Death. If an outside girl beats an Amazon in a fight then the Amazon has to kill the outsider. I beat Shampoo and she kissed me. Pops and me ran for days until Shampoo and her war party turned back. I never want to have to go through THAT again."

Ryoga just stood there for a minute and then started laughing... and laughing... and laughing... well, you get the picture. Ryoga rolling around on the floor laughing his guts out at the mental image of Ranma and his dad running for their lives from a pack of bloodthirsty Amazons.

"Laugh it up pig boy. It's not so funny when it happens to you. Ranma says totally disgusted with Ryoga. "I would like to see how you would handle being chased by... an... Amazon..." Ranma stops with the the image in his mind of Shampoo chasing Ryoga trying to catch her new Airen. 'I wonder..." She turns to Shampoo "Shampoo, I would like to introduce my friend Ryoga Hibiki. He is the only person I know that I really have to go all out against to have a chance to win."

Shampoo looks Ryoga over. 'Hmmm Handsome enough and red haired girl say good warrior. Maybe...' "Hey you... stop laughing and get up. Want talk"

Ryoga finally stops laughing and looks up at the beautiful woman standing over him. He gets to his feet and watches her as she gives him a very appraising look. 'Uh oh... I don't like the looks of this.'

"You do pig boy. You show Shampoo around h=then take me to Tendo place." Shampoo says.

"Uh... I... uh... that might be a problem. I get lost real easy." Ryoga says

"No problem. Stay with you until find Tendo place again." Shampoo says as she takes his arm and starts leading him out the door. She wave at the others "Bai Bai."

A/N Is the beginning of a Shampoo x Ryoga match up? Wait and see. Ryoga will find someone before this is over with. It might be Shampoo and it might not. We still have other characters to introduce.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 23 and 24 revision 1

A/N I have made some revisions to chapters 23 and 24 and am posting them separately. Let me know which version you like best.

Disclaimer. Hi Ho, Hi Ho here we are again. It's back to work a writing I've gone once again. I only use the characters that the Goddess Rumiko created. I own nothing. Nada, Zilch, Not a Thing. Don't bother to sue me because I have nothing and you will still have to pay a lawyer Bwaaahhahaha! (Patented evil laugh number 13B)

St Hebereke's School for Girls.

Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga arrive at the school an hour before the match is scheduled to start. They look for the visitors locker room and find it easily. The sign outside does not fill them with confidence though. It says "Welcome Akane Tendo! May the best girl win! (signed) Kodachi Kuno, the Black Rose of St Hebereke's"

They go into the changing room and the first thing they notice is a bouquet of black roses sitting on a table. There is a card sitting with it.

(sigh) "I don't think my talk with Kodachi did any good. This is what happened last time" Ranma whispers to Akane.

"Be careful around those flowers Ryoga. Kodachi is known for putting sleeping powder on them." Akane says.

"Yeah, in fact try not to touch anything you don't have to." Ranma says.

"Okay. What is it with this girl anyway? Does she cheat just because she like to or what?" Ryoga asks

"Kodachi's mother died about 5 year ago and she has never gotten over it. She seems to be very insecure and feels that anything goes when it comes to winning. I had hoped that the talk I had with her might help but it doesn't look like it." Ranma says

Akane walks over to look at the card that is with the flowers. It says "Welcome Akane Tendo. May the best girl win. I will fight you fairly and will not cheat. I will however use any tactic that is legal to win. Kodachi Kuno. PS Your fiancee is yummy. Could I borrow him sometime?"

Akane's temper was about to get the best of her when she realized that Kodachi was just 'trash-talking' and trying to get her mad and upset.

Akane takes off her warm up suit and sits down to wait for her turn to go into the gym. She looks at Ranma and then decides to show him the card. Ranma reads it, shakes his head and then sighs loudly. He tosses the card in the trash.

"You know that she is just trying to get you mad don't you" Ranma says.

"Yeah. I realized that and I was able to calm down after that. I may not win but I will give it my best shot." Akane says.

"I have seen a very good martial arts gymnast get defeated by someone who was not half as good as she was. She got overconfident and her opponent gave her best shot and it was just good enough to win. If Kodachi does not bring her best game today, you can win." Ryoga says.

"Aaaand Noooow, the champions of the schools... Representing Furinkan High School... Akane Tendo!... and in this corner, representing our own St Hebereke School for Girls, the one and only Black Rose,... Kodachi Kuno!" called out the announcer.

Akane entered the ring and saluted the crowd. A lot of Furinkan High students had come to watch Akane Tendo in her match. Most of the boys were here because they knew that Akane would be in a tight leotard that showed off her fine figure. Most of them didn't really care for gymnastics... just the girls in leotards.

Kodachi came down to the ring and paused looking in Ranma's direction. She decided to make a detour to him before entering the ring.

"Ranma darling, I see that you made it... and who is this handsome boy with you? He looks as yummy as you do..." she looks Ryoga over "maybe even more yummy." She smiles as Ryoga gets embarrassed by what she is saying about him. "Remember that we are going out for ice cream no matter who wins." Kodachi says.

"Just keep it clean Kodachi." Ranma says. Akane in the meantime is getting visibly angry at what is going on. After Kodachi leaves for her corner of the ring Ranma gets up on the apron and whispers to Akane "Don't let it get to you. She is trying to get you angry so she can win easier. Stay calm and focus on what you need to do to win. She will never come between us you know. Now get out there and beat the crap out of her, I know you can do it."

"Today's match is Martial Arts Gymnastics! No time limit! No bare handed blows! The match ends if one person concedes, is knocked unconscious, or is knocked out of the ring! Permitted weapons are the Clubs, Ribbon, Hoop, and Ball."

Tatewaki Kuno and Shampoo entered the gym while Akane and Kodachi were being introduced.

"I must go and give fair Akane encouragement for her match. Her heart will be strengthened knowing that I am here for her." said Kuno "Come, I shall introduce you to her and her friends."

They head down the aisle towards Akane Tendo's corner. Ranma looks up and sees them coming. 'Oh crap, it's Shampoo' He motions to Akane to get her attention. She looks at him puzzled about why he was interrupting her. She looks in the direction he points in and sees Kuno and Shampoo approaching.

"Yeah, I see them. You are going to have to handle it on your own. The match is about to start. Ryoga, give me the clubs. I'm a good close in combatant and frankly suck with the ribbon." she says.

"I see that I shall have to wait to introduce you to the fair Akane. These are her seconds for the match. Ranma Saotome and Ryoga Hibiki. My sister is quite interested in Saotome." Kuno turns towards Ranma "I give you leave to date my beautiful but quite warped sister."

They turn away and find seats close to Akane's corner. The purple haired beauty is not attracting a tenth of the attention that Tatewaki Kuno is getting from the St Hebereke students watching the match. Shampoo looks intently at Ranma.

'Very handsome in boy form. Make good Amazon.' Shampoo thinks.

Akane steps out towards the center of the ring. Kodachi is standing close to her corner with her ribbon at her side ready to use. The referee looks at both of them to see if they are ready and slashes her hand through the air as a signal for them to begin. Akane rushes forward with her clubs ready and Kodachi immediately begins twirling her ribbon. "Steady, steady, once she strikes, the ribbon will help block her view for a second and...'

Kodachi strikes with the ribbon intending to force Akane on the defensive,. Akane takes the chance of doing a 'home-run-slide' to get under the ribbon and get close to Kodachi. Just as Akane's slide is about to bring her into striking distance, Kodachi spots her and does a backflip onto the ring corner post.

"Oh very well done Tendo! You almost got to hit me but now it's my turn." Kodachi calls out as she strikes with the ribbon. She hits Akane's left hand club and sends it spinning into the audience. Akane slips in close and uses the other club to strike at Kodachi. She missed but she still hit the top of the ring post causing Kodachi to leap into the center of the ring. She strikes at Akane and wraps the ribbon around one ankle and yanks on it. That causes Akane to fall on her back. Akane throws the club at Kodachi hand that holds the ribbon. She surprised Kodachi and she was forced to drop the ribbon. Akane pulls it from around her ankle and tosses it out of the ring.

"Clubs!" calls Kodachi.

Once she has them in hand she begins using them in an intricate pattern that causes the announcer to call out "Kodachi is using the clubs almost like they were nunchuks! An amazing new move for the Black Rose!" Akane is quickly forced on the defensive since she has no weapon is strike back with. She moves to try to get back close enough to where Ryoga can toss her a new weapon, but Kodachi is able to block her every move in that direction. Akane continues to take minor hits that she easily blocks but it starts to wear her down a little. Akane takes a chance and leaps onto the rope in order to give her the momentum to get past Kodachi. She manages to do so but takes a hit to the thigh that almost causes her to fall out of the ring.

"Ribbon!" Akane yells. 'I may suck with it, but it will help keep her at a distance for a while' she thinks. Akane immediately turn and takes the offensive with the ribbon. It keeps Kodachi from getting close enough to strike with her clubs but does little else. Kodachi retreats a short ways towards the middle of the ring.

"Ball!" Kodachi calls out. "A ball is thrown to her from her corner and she stops it with all of the skill of a world class soccer player. She continues to defend herself from Akane's ribbon and waits for her opportunity . Once Akane is in the position that Kodachi wants her in, Kodachi strikes. She kicks the ball straight up into the air, does a twisting backflip, and kicks the ball as it comes down... towards the ringpost behind Akane. It bounces off the ringpost and hits Akane in the middle of her back causing her to let go of the ribbon in order to stay on her feet.

Kodachi then springs towards Akane and tries to knock her out of the ring while she is still unsteady on her feet. Akane blocks the blows and strikes at the left hand club shattering it. Kodachi quickly backs off and looks at Akane in what was almost... admiration.

"Well done Tendo, but the match is not over yet. Hoop!" Kodachi calls out.

"Ball!" Akane calls out in reply. She is very aware that they are both running out of tools to fight with. One of her clubs is still in the ring but she still cannot make any headway towards it without getting pummeled by Kodachi's remaining club. Akane is very leery of Kodachi's hoop remembering that last time it had a very sharp edge to it.

Akane knows that she is not in Kodachi's league with a ball, but she is good enough to get a kick that is accurate enough to force Kodachi away from Akane's club. That should give her the split second she need to recover it.

Kodachi begins moving towards Akane. 'I expect that she will try for the club again. That will give me my chance to,,,," Kodachi thinks just as Akane kicks the ball at her. Kodachi dodges it and positions herself for Akane's lunge for her club. Kodachi lets go of her own club and jumps towards Akane back. Just as Akane is starting to reach for the club Kodachi throws the hoop over Akane's head and pins her arms at her side as she yanks Akane away from the club. Akane is almost doubled over by the hoop is pulled into her stomach and is quickly pulled off her feet as Kodachi begins to spin in place. Once Kodachi has enough momentum built, she release the hoop to send Akane flying out of the ring and winning the match.

"Akane!" Ranma yells as he sprints over to where Akane landed. He was afraid of what he would find since her also remembered what Kodachi's hoop was like last time. He finds that Akane is a little bruised but otherwise okay.

"Ranma, I'm fine. Just a little winded is all." Akane says.

"The winner of today's Martial Arts Gymnastics match is the Black Rose! Kodachi Kuno!"

Kodachi jumps down from the ring and approaches Akane and Ranma. Ranma helps Akane to her feet and they wait for Kodachi to approach. Kodachi holds out her hand to shake Akane's hand. Akane hesitates for a second and then shakes Kodachi's hand.

"A very good match Akane Tendo. If you keep on practicing you will become good enough to have a real chance of beating me." Kodachi says.

"Yeah, well, I have a good teacher. I might just keep up with it though... just so I can challenge you for a re-match that's not quite so one-sided." Akane says

Tatewaki Kuno approaches them and calls out "Fair Akane Tendo, art though all right? My wicked sister got in some powerful blows upon thee" Kuno asks

Shampoo pokes Kuno in the side "This a Tendo daughter?" she asks "If not, show me way to Tendo place"

"Yes, I am Akane Tendo, heir to the Tendo school of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Who are you?"

"I am Shampoo. Come from village in China to find red-haired busty girl that defeated me in combat." she says and then looks straight at Ranma "Know where red-haired girl is?"

Ranma is reluctant to say anything and suddenly Shampoo whips out a bottle of cold water and sprays Ranma with it changing him into his girl form.

'Shampoo pretty sure was red haired girl. Jusenkyo curse good way to hide from Amazon who not know about it.' "I challenge. Fight me right now." Shampoo says and then jumps into the ring. "Or are you a coward to face me again?"

'Oh crap... I so don't want to fight her' thinks Ranma "Hello Shampoo. Welcome to Japan. No, I have no intention of fighting you again. I know I am still under the Kiss of Death. We are in Japan and your laws don't apply here." Ranma says

"Oh, I know what law says... this is personal. Prove who better warrior by beating you. Show that was accident that you beat me before." Shampoo says.

A lot of student's who were heading out paused to watch what was going on.

Ranma thinks for a minute and then says "No Kiss of Death, no Kiss of Marriage, no fight to the death. We fight in this ring. Whoever is knocked unconscious or is knocked out of the ring loses. No weapons. Is this agreeable?"

Shampoo nods her yes. "Shampoo agree. Here stick boy, hold bonbori." she says and then tosses her bonbori's to Kuno.

Shampoo takes up her standard fighting stance, one foot forward of her body and one foot back, her hands raised with one hand slightly behind the other. Ranma takes his usual very casual stance. They stand there watching each other for almost 2 minutes.

'This bad. Red haired girl no start attack. She want me commit first. Not good.' Shampoo thinks. She starts forward a single step and feints making a kick and instead reverses which foot is forward. Ranma continues to stand where she was. Shampoo waits a few seconds and starts to circle to get behind Ranma. Ranma counters by turning and following Shampoo as she circles. When she get behind Ranma, she backs into the center of the ring.

Shampoo gets tired of circling Ranma and begins trying to back her into one of the corners. Ranma retreats a few steps and then lets Shampoo get close enough to attack. Shampoo launches a combo strike of her left fist followed by a quick leg sweep. Ranma bends away from the fist and then leaps up into the air to avoid the leg sweep and landing on top of the ringpost. She then leaps into the air and does a backflip to land behind Shampoo but Shampoo saw what Ranma was doing and spins her body around and completes the leg sweep in the opposite direction. While in the air Ranma tucks her legs and let's Shampoo's pass under her. She lands in a crouch and then backflips away from Shampoo. Shampoo jumps to her feet and rushes Ranma. Shampoo does a 1-2 combo with both of her fists and manages to tag her opponent's left shoulder with one fist and then the other. Ranma shrugs it off.

'Man, I had forgotten how hard she can hit. I had better end this fast or I might get hurt' Ranma thinks. 'I have to remember that this body is not as strong and tough or I will get hurt'

Ranma returns the favor with a kick to the stomach that sends Shampoo reeling back to the corner. Ranma then charges in and lands a 1-2 combo of her own. Shampoo is dazed by this and weakly raises her arms back up in defense. Ranma feints another leg kick and follows up with a hit to a left shoulder shaitsu point that leaves her arm numb and useless. Ranma sidesteps Shampoo punch and grabs her left arm and spins Shampoo around and into the ringpost. Shampoo collapses to the mat for a few seconds and as she starts to get up, Ranma kicks her just hard enough to get her rolling... rolling out of the ring. Shampoo recovers enough to keep from being injured by the fall.

'Red hair even better then when was in village. Not feel so bad about losing. At least this time I got a real good hit in.' Shampoo thinks.

The students who remained applaud the winner while wondering just what is going on. Once it is obvious that the contest is over, they make their way out of the gym. Ranma jumps down beside Shampoo who goes into a modifies fighting stance in case Ranma attacked her.

Ranma raises both hands and motions to Shampoos left arm and asks "It will be a while before you can use your arm again. I can undo the numbness if you want me to." Ranma says

"Shampoo thinks about it for a moment and then nods her head. Ranma touches the same shaitsu point and the numbness in Shampoos arm goes away. Shampoo gets a mischievous look and she steps up to Ranma and kisses her on the lips.

"Wo ai ni Airen. You now my husband." Shampoo says with a twinkle in her eye.

'Not again...' thinks Ranma. " Remember, no Kiss of Marriage." he says with a panicked look on his face as she backs off. "I ain't gonna marry you"

Akane steps between them. "That's right. You agreed that there would be no Kiss of Marriage." Akane says as her battle aura flares up.

Shampoo pouts and says "You no fun." and then her face brightens up with a smile "No Kiss of Marriage. But fun to see red haired girl wiggle like eel when do that. Plus she kiss good. Make good husband and good co-wife at same time."

Both Ranma and Akane have a stunned look on their face and stammer incoherently for a minute.

"Hey! Ranma is mine! Find your own husband!" Akane yells at Shampoo.

"You make good Amazon. Willing fight for man. Maybe we fight for her sometime?" Shampoo says with a smirk. "Shampoo sure can beat you. Then have chance get red haired girl to be my Airen"

"I ain't ever gonna be your Airen. You won't like what will happen if you try to take me to your village." Ranma says.

Ryoga was watching the whole thing puzzled at what was going on. Kuno had gotten distracted by several of Kodachi's classmates trying to find out more about "Kodachi's lusciously handsome brother". Kuno was getting a slightly panicked look but he was able to mask it with his own peculiar way. "Ah fair ladies, it would not be fair to take all of you on a date at once. I would much prefer to take a couple of you out at a time so that I can give you the attention that each of you deserve." Kuno says as he begins to start to back away towards the doors. Several of the girls cut him off and start herding him towards the locker room area. He finally realizes where they are trying to take him and he leaps over them and runs out the doors screaming something about crazed man eating girls.

"Ummm, excuse me, but whats going on here?" Ryoga finally asks.

"Well, it gets sort of complicated." Ranma says "After I got cursed Pops and me went to the Amazon village to try to get some help. Pops and me kinda ate Shampoo's victory meal for after she won the village championship. Shampoo challenged me over it and I said okay. If I won, we got to finish her meal and if she won we would work to pay for the meal. Well, the guide didn't mention that if I beat her I would get what they call the Kiss of Death. If an outside girl beats an Amazon in a fight then the Amazon has to kill the outsider. I beat Shampoo and she kissed me. Pops and me ran for days until Shampoo and her war party turned back. I never want to have to go through THAT again."

Ryoga just stood there for a minute and then started laughing... and laughing... and laughing... well, you get the picture. Ryoga rolling around on the floor laughing his guts out at the mental image of Ranma and his dad running for their lives from a pack of bloodthirsty Amazons.

"Laugh it up pig boy. It's not so funny when it happens to you. Ranma says totally disgusted with Ryoga. "I would like to see how you would handle being chased by... an... Amazon..." Ranma stops with the the image in his mind of Shampoo chasing Ryoga trying to catch her new Airen. 'I wonder..." She turns to Shampoo "Shampoo, I would like to introduce my friend Ryoga Hibiki. He is the only person I know that I really have to go all out against to have a chance to win."

Shampoo looks Ryoga over. 'Hmmm Handsome enough and red haired girl say good warrior. Maybe...' "Hey you... stop laughing and get up. Want talk"

Ryoga finally stops laughing and looks up at the beautiful woman standing over him. He gets to his feet and watches her as she gives him a very appraising look. 'Uh oh... I don't like the looks of this.'

'Very nice. Get him back to village and him make good Airen for someone. Him do if not get red hair to return with me.' "You do pig boy. You show Shampoo around then take me to Tendo place." Shampoo says.

"Uh... I... uh... that might be a problem. I get lost real easy." Ryoga says

"No problem. Stay with you until find Tendo place again." Shampoo says as she takes his arm and starts leading him out the door. She wave at the others "Bai Bai."

A/N Is the beginning of a Shampoo x Ryoga match up? Wait and see. Ryoga will find someone before this is over with. It might be Shampoo and it might not. We still have other characters to introduce.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

Disclaimer I don't own these characters. Don't bother to sue me, kill me or make me write romance novels.

A/N I have been reading some of burgerbecky (Rebecca Ann Heineman**) **stories and liked her disclaimers and decided to give one a try.

"You do pig boy. You show Shampoo around then take me to Tendo place." Shampoo says.

"Uh... I... uh... that might be a problem. I get lost real easy." Ryoga says

"No problem. Stay with you until find Tendo place again." Shampoo says as she takes his arm and starts leading him out the door. She wave at the others "Bai Bai."

Ranma and Akane stand there for a minute in shock at what just occurred.

"Who is that strange girl and why did she want to fight you Ranma?" Kodachi asks.

"Well, that's a long story..." Ranma starts to say

And Akane interrupts him to say "Which we can discuss over ice cream. It is my treat isn't it?"

Ranma-chans face lights up at the thought of ice cream. "Yeah, ice cream. I had almost forgotten about that."

Kodachi noticed the almost lustful look on Ranma's face as she mentioned ice cream. "Well, shall we get going then? Ice cream waits for no woman!"

An hour later at a ice cream shop.

"An that's how we ended up here having ice cream with you." Akane says as Ranma is finishing off her third sundae.

"Ranma, do you mind if I ask something a little personal?" Kodachi asks and waits for Ranma to nod her head "What is it with you and ice cream?"

'Well, part of it is simply that I never had much of a chance to have any while I was training. No money for it ya see. The other reason is that it tastes SO much better as a girl. That's why I haven't changed back into a guy yet. The third reason is that Pops always said it wasn't manly to like ice cream. Of course Pops is an idiot so I don't bother about that one" Ranma says

"You have had such a fascinating life and here I am stuck at boring old St Hebereke's. What you have told me about Furinkan High is interesting. I just wish my brother didn't go there. I don't want to attend the same high school that he goes to or I might think about transferring." Kodachi says. "Are there a lot of boys as handsome as you and your friend that attend Furinkan?"

"Well, none of them as as handsome as Ranma or Ryoga but some come close. I can think of several that are pretty nice guys that are definitely not hard on the eyes to look at." Akane says.

Kodachi looks at her watch and says "Well, I need to get home to feed Mr Green Turtle. Are you two doing anything tonight? I think that I would like to go out to a movie or whatever peas... ah... normal people like to do on a Saturday night."

Ranma and Akane look at each other and Akane nods her head. Ranma turns to Kodachi and says "Have you ever been to the carnival before?"

Kodachi thinks for a second and was about to say no but then remembered the time when she was young and her parents took her and Tatewaki to one. She had fun but Daddy Dear ruined it in the end when he refused to ever take them back again. "I have not been to one in years. Yes, I would like to go. Is 6pm okay with you? Where can we meet?"

Akane says "Come by the dojo at 5pm. I think Kasumi can whip up a little snack for us and I would like you to meet her."

Ranma thinks 'Yeah, it would do Kodachi a lot of good to be around Kasumi. Maybe we can get her to come by and like Kasumi do her thing. That should help break Kodachi out of whatever it was that made her the Black Rose'

Elsewhere on the Ryoga World Tour in 3 days

"Where you take us now? It cold here. It snowing in summer. That not right." Shampoos looks around at the hoard of penguins surrounding them "What up with all these weird birds?"

"I have no idea. I think that we are at the northern end of the Japanese islands. I've seen some weird animals the times I have been here. Ryoga says.

They start walking and the snow blows around them obscuring their sight fir a moment. The snow disappears and they find themselves walking down a jungle trail.

"You not kid when say get lost." Shampoo remarks as a Bengal Tiger comes around a bend in the trail. "Uh oh... trouble. That big tiger. Time run Ryoga!" she yells as she grabs Ryoga's arm and they bolt down the trail away from the tiger. The tiger chases them and as it leaps to finally catch it's lunch, they disappear.

Back in Nerima that evening

An emaciated look teenager with candles strapped to his head is looking through a book in English titled "Voodoo for Dummies". Yes, Gosunkugi is at it again. He is sitting outside of a circle with weird symbols drawn on it that he copied from the book. He has no real idea what they mean since the book doesn't make much sense to him.

"Ave Tanto Juski Santo!" he chants. "Let the demon come forth to do my bidding!" he tosses some incense on the brazier beside him. "Klaatu Barada Nicto!"

Nothing seems to happen and Gosunkugi furiously begins going through his notes trying to find out what he did wrong. Actually he had done it exactly as his notes said to do it. The problem was he had the wrong ritual. It was not a demon summoning one. Unfortunately, it might have been better for Nerima if had been one.

A cave somewhere in Japan

It is a dark and stormy night and the rain is coming down steadily. The cave mouth was sealed with a boulder that had dozens of seals upon it. The seals suddenly burst into flames and became ashes and blow away. The last of the seals float away and nothing seemed to happen for a while. Suddenly the boulder bursts apart and a little old man in a dirty gi crawled out of the cave. His eyes seemed to look like burning coals.

"Finally! Free after 10 years! Now to make my students regret not finishing me off! But first, a little nap to regain my strength." he says as he lays down for a nap ignoring the rain falling upon him.

Tendo Dojo

Soun and Genma were celebrating Ranma and Akane going out to the carnival even if that weird Kodachi girl was going with them. Their celebration was interrupted by a close by lightning strike out of a nearly cloudless sky and the sound of something falling in the dojo. Genma, Soun, and Kasumi carefully head for the dojo. They look in and see that the shrine for Mrs Tendo had fallen off the wall.

"Oh my" says Kasumi "I wonder what could have caused it to fall?"

"An ill omen" Soun says

"Bwaa-ha-ha, maybe a demon's awakening!" Genma jokes

"Demon? … Oh right! Demon! Ha ha ha ha!" Soun laughs and then grabs Genma gi "Demon?" he asks angrily

"It was only a joke! Ha Ha HA HA! Genma laughs.

A/N In the next chapter... or 2...or 3... or 4...The Return of Happosai, Ranma Akane and Kodachi at the carnival, Ryoga's World Tour in 3 days

Happosai is out of the cave thanks to Gosunkugi, Kodachi is sort of rational for now, Shampoo is on her world tour with Ryoga. Taro will show up eventually. So will Herb of the Musk. I hope you are enjoying the story so far.


	27. Chapter 27

Another Chance to get Things Right Chapter 26

Disclaimer I don't own these characters. Don't bother to sue me, kill me or make me do a self insert. Rumiki Takahashi owns them.

A/N I now have 3 active stories going and may end up with a 4th one. I may end up doing a single update per week on each of them but I hope to keep doing two a week on this story.

Sigh 'I really thought that the ritual would work this time. I had everything perfect and I followed the instructions. Maybe I need a new book on demonic summoning.' Gosunkugi thinks. "Arghhhhh! I hate this!"

Gosunkugi feels a tugging on one sleeve. He looks down and suddenly leaps 6 feet into the air screaming... at least until his head hits the ceiling and he is knocked out.

The imp standing there just shakes his head. 'What did I ever do to deserve getting stuck with this loser?' He looks at the book Gosunkugi was using. 'Oh man... I have GOT to get rid of this... Voodoo for Dummies... Happosai really did a number on them when he wrote it. The only ritual that works is... one...that...' "Auuuugggggghhhhhhhh! NO! He didn't! I am so DEAD!" he screams as he sees what ritual Gosunkugi just used.

The imp pops out of existence as Hild summons him home. The imp finds himself standing in front of an ornate desk. A very beautiful, voluptuous, blond woman in a business suit is seated behind the desk.

'Yep... dead... goners.' thinks the imp.

"Imp third class id number 279165275. Explain what just happened?" Hild demands.

The imp prostrates himself on the floor trembling. "Oh Mistress, I arrived at the location the Gosunkugi boy was using to cast his latest ritual. He had just finished it and was preparing to clean up. He..." gulp "had a copy of... Voodoo for Dummies... and had just done... the ritual to... bring back Happosai." he cringed on the floor and was extremely surprised to hear Hild laughing... laughing in joy and not at someone or something agony and pain. "Mistress?"

Hild waves the imp to a chair "Happosai! Oh dear, I cannot think of a worse fate on poor Nerima. You did well by not interrupting him or aiding him. Now my daughter has no excuse to butt in... I think... Yes. In recognition of what you did, I am promoting you to Imp First Class, Category 1. Go and have Mara upgrade you and get back to Nerima and keep an eye on things for me. Don't bother with the Gosunkugi boy any more. Go"

The imp scampers out of the office happy to get away with his life. He goes to Mara's desk and tells her what Hild said. Mara acted quite a bit differently then he expected. She turned pale and started stammering "Hap...Hap.. Happosai? Noooooo!" Mara remembered the time 80 years ago when some Demon Hunter banished him to Niflheim. The very thought of him groping her and stealing her underwear... while she was wearing it... made her ill to think of it. "Uh... he's not coming here, is he?"

"No. He was released from the cave his latest students had sealed him in." the imp said

"Whew. I hope that he lives for a long, long time. I don't EVER want to see him again." Mara says and turns back to work on the imps upgrade.

Hild is sitting and thinking. 'Genma Saotome... you weaseled out of signing that contract. I may still get you in the end though. Ah well, even if he gets away I still had fun with him. The chaos they bring will be so entertaining.' she turn back to her desk and returns to what she was doing. 'Yes, very entertaining.'

The Ryoga World Tour in 3 days

"Where am I now?" Ryoga yells.

The two of them find themselves walking down a dimly lit corridor in a slightly run down castle. They see the shadow of a man sized fur covered creature walking on two legs. They look at each other and nod. They head in that direction. They enter a library area and see three... people... standing there. The shortest is a man with a severe hunchback, the second is a man in a black suit highlighted with rd, and the third... is a werewolf.

"Yes Igor, they will be our guests for dinner." The man dressed in black says. "Velcome to my home. I hope you can stay for... dinner." he smiles showing his fangs. "I am Count Vlad Dracul."

Ryoga had seen enough vampire movies to know he wanted NO part of this. He screams "Run!" and grabs Shampoo's hand as he reverse course and runs down the hallway.

The count turns to the werewolf and says "Fetch." The werewolf rushes after them. He finally catches up to them and leaps towards them and... suddenly they vanish leaving him doing a very undignified belly flop on the stone floor.

Somewhere in a hidden facility in the United States.

They appear on a ramp and stop running. The room was large and was dominated by a very large ring standing upright. There is a ramp leading up to the ring. A group of 4 people dressed in military clothing are standing at the base of the ramp. Several heavily armed guards are scattered around the room. One of the guards starts yelling something at them in a language neither of them understand and the guards start aiming weapons at them.

"Oh no... not another secret military base." Ryoga says and then looks around. "Shampoo, don't do anything to get them mad. Getting shot hurts."

Shampoo nods her head.

One of the group standing at the base of the ramp says something in the language the other man spoke in. She sets her gun down and takes off her helmet. "Hello" she speaks in Japanese "Who are you and how did you get here? I am Major Carter and you are in a restricted area."

"Ummm, My name is Ryoga and this is Shampoo. I'm sorry about this. I have an unusual problem. I get lost very easily. I travel all over the world by just walking around a corner and never have any idea where I will end up." Ryoga says.

"We need to talk to both of you but this is not the place to do it. Would you mind coming with me?" Major Carter says.

Ryoga nods his head and they start walking down the ramp. Major Carter turns to one of the others and says something. She then turns and leads them out a large steel door. Three of the guards follow them. Major Carter continues to talk to then as they walk.

"Are you from Japan?" she asks

"I am from Nerima and Shampoo is from a little village in China. Man, this has been a weird day. First we are someplace where snow is falling and there are hundreds of weird black and white birds all over the place. Next we are being chased by a great big tiger in a jungle. The castle was the weirdest thing though. The werewolf was bad enough but I think the guy calling himself Count Vlad Dracul was a vampire and wanted us for his supper." Ryoga says.

They turn a corner and suddenly one of the guards yells "Major Carter! The prisoners just... vanished..."

She turns back and sees that they are gone. "Did you see where they went?"

"No, they just... disappeared."

'I hate days like this' Major Carter think.

A/N The Ryoga World Tour continues on next time. Apologies to SG1 whose setting and characters I just used.


	28. Chapter 28

Another Chance to get Things Right Chapter 27

Disclaimer The usual stuff. It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. We all all just lucky that she brightened our life by creating Ranma. Otherwise I might be stuck writing romance novels for fun

A/N Wow. The Ryoga world tour is proceeding nicely. Happosai is free. Once he shows up in Nerima, Taro will be looking for him. On with the fun!

The day after the martial arts gymnastics competition

Ranma and Akane are taking a walk.

"Ya know Akane, it has been pretty quiet today. Ryoga and Shampoo have disappeared, Kuno is being hounded by those girls from his sister's school and our dads are off on that training trip. It's like the last calm before a major storm gets here." says Ranma.

"I agree. I wonder whats going to happen next. How long do you think it will be before Ukyo shows up?" Akane asks

"The way everything is messed up with us bein back, she could show up at any time. I am glad we did not go figure skatin or get involved in the martial arts takeout competition though." Ranma says

"It still feels funny that you would actually avoid any kind of martial arts challenge." Akane says.

"I guess that fight with Saffron showed me that there are more important things then accepting every stupid challenge that comes along. Most of them never were much of a challenge to our skills. In fact, too many of them were just easy enough to let our skills go downhill." Ranma says.

Ranma spots a yattai set up outside the park they were headed to. "Are you hungry Akane? I could use a little snack."

"You just had lunch an hour ago... oh, okay. I wouldn't mind something to drink." Akane says.

They go up to the yattai and Akane spots a little sign on it that says "Ucchans Okonomyaki" and pulls Ranma back a short distance and points out the sign to him.

"Well, I guess that answers the question of when Ukyo will get here." Akane says with a sigh "I don't know if I am ready to handle this though."

"We can't avoid her forever. We will just have to think this out a bit better then we did the first time." Ranma say and starts to pull Akane towards the yattai. "Let's go ahead and get it over with."

They head towards the yattai as the last of the lunch crowd finishes eating.

The Ryoga and Shampoo Tour of the Universe continues

Ryoga and Shampoo turn the corner to find themselves alone once more. They continue on in the direction they are facing.

"Now where are we?" Ryoga asks

"Shampoo not know. You one leading us weird places." Shampoo says in reply

sigh "Well, we might as well keep going this way. I am sure we have to find someone who can tell us where we are." Ryoga says.

They continue on for about 50 feet and see another corridor that intersects the one they are in. Suddenly a group of people in strange white armor go racing from the corridor to the left and disappear into the corridor to the right. Streaks of light go from one corridor to the other. They hear some one screaming something they can not understand and suddenly a man goes running across the corridor firing some kind of strange gun into the direction he is headed. A large man shaped creature with a weird looking crossbow in hand and a bandolier draped across it's body follows the others. Shampoo and Ryoga stop and look at each other perplexed and amazed at what they just saw.

"I don't think we want to find out what that was all about. What do you think?" says Ryoga.

"Shampoo agree." says Shampoo.

They hear the sounds of running again except this time the large furry guy is in the lead followed by the others. They disappear down the corridor to the left, sounds of gunfire and screaming slowly vanishing as they move further away.

"I think that we should try to find that Major Carter again. Maybe she knows why these guys are firing at each other." Ryoga says.

Shampoo nods her head and they turn back the way they came.

Some where close to Tokyo

Happosai is waking up from his tenth nap since being released from his captivity. He is still weak from being deprived if female Ki for so many years. However, he can now see Tokyo from the hilltop he is on.

'Soon I shall be able to recharge myself. I will find my students and teach them not to mess with me.' thinks Happosai.

Nerima, Gosunkugi's "lab"

'I still have no idea why my ritual didn't work. Nothing in this book seems to work. Hmmm... I wonder if this one is worth trying.' Gosunkugi thinks as he looks at another book he bought at a flea market. The title is "The Imp's Guide to the Kama Sutra, Illustrated version with demonic rituals".

He opens the book and starts reading. When he reaches the first illustration his eyes open wide and his nose starts to bleed. He feints after a few seconds as what he is seeing actually registers in his mind. It is a animated picture like one out of a Harry Potter movie of two demonic creatures having sex.

Grand Canyon, USA

Ryoga and Shampoo turn a corner and find themselves at the top of an extremely large canyon. There is a sign close by that reads "Welcome to the Grand Canyon. Please watch that first step since it is a long way down." and in small letters " Sign property of the Grand Canyon Humor Society. Do not fold, bend, staple, or mutilate upon threat of dire tickling" They see a person in a uniform shaking his head as he is removing a similar sign about 50 feet away from them. Ryoga and Shampoo turn to look around themselves and see a building about 100 feet from them. They head over to it and walk around the corner and find themselves someplace else.

A/N The tour is almost over. Thanks to George Lucas for creating such a marvelous universe as Star Wars. Gosunkugi is still the same inept voodoo "master" that he always was. He is going to continue to try to get Akane to notice him, but it is a lost cause. I may introduce someone for him later on. Let me know what you think of the idea.


	29. Chapter 29

Another Chance to get Things Right Chapter 28

Disclaimer: No Nonsense Disclaimer (Patent Pending) I disclaim ownership of anything belonging to someone else. Especially anything belonging to the Goddess Rumiko. Thanks for bringing us so many great manga's like Ranma ½

A/N This chapter is about half of what I would have liked it to be. Real Life hits once more. I might not be posting for a couple of weeks. I may be out of town without internet access.

Nerima Japan at a yattai called Ucchan's

Ranma and Akane approach the yattai as the lunch time crowd begins to leave. Ranma and Akane are both nervous about meeting Ukyo.

'He looks familiar... and real nervous too.' Ukyo thinks as she watch them approach her yattai. "Welcome to Ucchan! What would you like to have?"

Ranma rubs the back of his head "Uh, hi Ukyo. It's been 10 years since I last saw you."

'huh... he does look...' Ukyo thinks and then finally remembers "Ranma?" he nods his head "YOU bastard! You left me behind!" she yells and grabs her battle spatula "I swore to get my revenge on you for that! DIE!" she screams as she leaps towards Ranma.

Akane steps between them and grabs the handle of the battle spatula "Hold it right there Ukyo! His worthless father is the one to blame, not Ranma! Both of you were only 6 years old, how was he supposed to know what was going on?"

Ukyo stops dead in her tracks. "He is a worthless as his father! I have tracked them all over Japan using the police reports on both of them!" she screams

"Yeah, like the ones of Ranma running out on a 10,000 yen bar tab... when he was 8 years old? That was his worthless father using Ranma's name instead of his own to avoid getting into even more trouble. Get the facts first Ukyo before you blame him for things his father was responsible for. You were his first and only friend until he came to Nerima. Did you know that he only found out that you are a girl AFTER he came here? He had no idea your worthless father engaged you to him even though he KNEW that there was a prior engagement that." Akane says. Ukyo looks a bit stunned about this. "Yeah, the same father that also had you registered as a boy because HE felt that the Saotome's had ruined his honor. Genma and them your father are the one's responsible for it, not Ranma... not your friend Ranchan." Akane lets go of the battle spatula and steps back. "Ranma is the most honorable person I have ever met, the best friend I have ever had, and I am proud to say that I am his fiancee."

Ranma looks a bit sheepish about everything Akane was saying, but inside he was more proud of Akane then he had ever been. He steps up to stand beside Akane and takes her hand. "If you want revenge on Pops, I would be glad to help you kick his worthless behind all over Japan. What happened between you and your father... well, I cannot help much with that. You are the only friend that I ever had growing up and nothing will ever change that. If you continue to pursue a vendetta against me for what our fathers did... I will defend myself and my friends." His battle aura glowed for a few seconds and disappears again. "I would much rather be friends then enemies."

They stand there for nearly a minute watching Ukyo struggle with what she has been told. Ranma sigh and the turns away from Ukyo and starts to walk off. Akane watches for a few seconds and them speaks. "Ranma has only had two friends before he came to Nerima. I would hate to see him lose one of them over something his baka father did." Akane turns and leaves. Ukyo just stands there and watches them walk away. She returns to her yattai and begins shutting down. 'I will have my revenge Saotome.' she thinks as a tear runs down her cheek 'I will have my revenge'

End of the Ryoga tour?

Eiffel tower...

Empire State Building...

Ancient Aztec Temple... that's still in use... but not anymore...

Easter Island...

The Kremlin, Moscow...

Washington DC...

Mount Rushmore...

Area 51... oooohhhhh, gray guy with BIG round black eyes...

Mount Everest...new record! first people on top of Mt. Everest without climbing it!…

Middle Eastern Terrorist camp... not in use anymore after their visit... idiot raghead terrorist's...

finally... the Tendo Dojo...

A/N The remainder of the world tour will eventually be a one-shot side story. It may be a month or so before it is ready though. If anyone has any good ideas on other places they may have been to... let me know. If I use it, YOU WILL BE CREDITED FOR IT!

Ukyo has some issues to get through. I am NOT anti-Ukyo by the way. I think that she would have been Ranma's choice if he had never net Akane.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter ?

Meeting his Inner Cat

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. I thank Rumiko Takashi for creating Ranma and all those other interesting characters and not suing us for borrowing them for our fan-fiction.

A/N the title of this chapter is a variant of a chapter title used by Aura Kage in the story **Kismet of a Changechild** set in the Valdemar universe.

I have not been able to post for a while now. I was cat and house-sitting for my sister while she was taking a very long delayed vacation. No internet and she took her laptop with her so no computer.

Ranma had trouble getting to sleep that night. He had a bad encounter with a bunch of scruffy alley cats earlier in the evening and had gone full blown Neko-kin as a result. The only regret he had about the whole thing was not remembering the fight he had with his Pops when he came home. According to Akane, Genma had run off like his fur was on fire after Ranma attacked him. Akane had calmed him down enough to splash hime with cold water triggering the change into Ranma-chan.

'Man, I really hate Pops sometimes. If he had the common sense to READ about stuff like Jusenkyo and the Cat Fist, I would have half as many problems. One good thing though... supper was real peaceful with him out of the house. sigh I wish that I could find some way to get rid of my fear of cats.' Ranma thought to himself as he finally fell asleep.

Ranma woke up to find himself in the dojo... yet he immediately realized that this was not the Tendo dojo. It looked like their dojo but this one was completely white.

"Whats goin on here?" Ranma asked Ranma hears the door open behind him and turns to look. He sees a very large white tiger wit black stripes coming into the dojo.

Ranma leaps to the ceiling and grabs onto a beam stuttering "C..c..c..Cat!"

The tiger begins to speak to him... and Ranma realizes that he is not actually afraid of the large cat... "Calm down Ranma. This is a dream and here you have no fear of cats." he said

Ranma drops back down to the floor and looks at the tiger, ready to run at any moment.

sigh "I am known by many names. In one place I am called the Shadowcat, in another I have been worshiped as an avatar of Bastet patron goddess of cats, and in this time and this place I am also you... or at least a part of you. This body you see is the personification of the Cat-Fist. If your father had done the real Cat-Fist training instead of the demonic version, my abilities would be an integral part of you like the Chestnut Fist is. I am here to train you in the real Cat-Fist and purge the other."

"Why would you wanna do that? I never did anything for you, so why should you help me?" Ranma asked

"Since I created the Cat-Fist, I am also partly responsible for what happened to you. Kami-sama has charged me to find those that use my Art and punish those who mis-use it. I also help those who were trained in the demonic version of it and help them into the proper path of it's usage. If you accept my offer, you must go to the hidden Temple of the Cat-Fist deep in the mountains of China. They will train you in the true Cat Fist. While on the Temple grounds, you will have no fear of cats. That is a very good thing because there of hundreds of cats jaguars, tigers, and other cats living there. None of them will hurt you and many will help in your training."

Ranma thinks on this for a moment. "Can I take Akane with me?"

"If she wishes to come, then she is welcome. She will also be able to participate in the training."

"Then I will go. How do I find this temple?" Ranma asks

The tiger walks up to him "Take my paw and I will give you the directions. Beware though, those who are responsible for the demonic Cat Fist will try to hinder you from getting there. Those in the Temple can not help you outside the Temple grounds."

Ranma takes the tigers paw in his hand. A bright white light grows from where they are touching and completely fills the room. When it disappears, Ranma feels at peace with the cat within him for the first time since the Cat Fist training.

A/N This is the beginning of what I am calling the Cat Fist Arc. I expect it will take at least a couple of months (or not) to finish if I can get back to writing on a steady basis. I am sorry about the long delay between chapters though. I hope to get all of my ongoing stories updated in the next week to 10 days. I have a story idea I might try to do. Look at my profile for details.


End file.
